Rhinestones
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: A story of Monsters and Ghouls of all types, mixed in with the cruelty of high school. Drama, Fearleaders, homework and tests, the balancing and blossoming of love lives - it's pure torture, isn't it? Rated T. Enjoy!
1. I

**A / n : Hello Ghouls! ;) I'm CreativeWritingSoul, my friend ****-L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m- and I recently got into the Monster High girls and guys and since we're writers we figured that we'd give this a shot. So we're mostly doing this for fun, but remember, we're newbies so if there's anything that's out of place, we sincerely apologize but give us a chance and read and possibly review our work. =] Oh and we kind of are, but not following the webisodes exact and since we haven't read the books, we're not following those - so be patient and somewhat open minded with us and let us know if you think it's worth of continuing. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<br>I**

As much as Clawdeen wanted to claw her own eyes out at the sight of Miss Prissy Cleo herself, it just wasn't worth losing sight over. She had no idea what her brother Clawd had ever seen in Cleo de Nile.

She was stuck up and snobby – she bossed people around like poor Ghoulia Yelps with no regret or concern for their own thoughts. Just who did she think she was? Well, this girl would be _no_ friend of Clawdeen's. Ever.

It was a good thing she had her fashion to make her feel good, wearing a light pink leopard print tank that hugged her body, a denim jacket that fastened just under her bust line and light pink leopard print tights with a denim mini skirt. Of course she finished the look off with some lovely black wedge ribbon sandals, designed exclusively by _Lexander McScream_ – only one of the hottest shoe designers to exist! She was so lucky to get her prints on something as amazing as this.

"Oh no, my fur's a little unruly today…" She trailed off to herself as she opened up her locker to look in the decent sized mirror taking up most of the space upon the door. After shutting her locker, she saw her good friend with familiar blond locks leaning up against the lockers, a dreamy sigh coming from her. "Oh Lagoona, still ogling him huh?"

A cute feminine giggle escaped her lips as she turned around to face her good ghoulfriend. "Sorry 'bout that," she began biting down innocently upon her lip. "I jus' can't help it. He's _so_ cute!"

Clawdeen giggled, her canine eyes softening towards the other. "Oh I know, you only say it every other day." Blushing, Lagoona turned back around in perfect timing, to see him give her a smile and curt nod as he headed off to class. That was none other than _the_ Gillington Webber.

She skipped up to her friends, the pink outfit flowing around her. "Hey Ghouls," Draculaura said cheerfully as she stopped near her friends. She was all jumpy because she just bought his new outfit and was excited to wear it today. Then she noticed Lagoona was in a very obvious dreamland and something had Clawdeen's fur in a bunch. "Clawdeen, what's wrong? Full Moon?" waiting for her friend's reply, Draculaura skipped over to her locker to get the books she need for her class. She leaned against the locker, watching her friends. "Lagoona, go talk to him, don't be cold blooded." She joked with a radiant smile.

"If it was a full moon, I'd be running so fast. Actually, I'd be gone already. Far away from here right now." She sighed as she shut her locker, shoving her books into her stylish shoulder bag. She didn't want to say much more – the walls of any high school had ears. But at _this_ high school? The hearing was impeccable. You had to try even harder to keep secrets or embarrassing moments to yourself.

"Clawdeen's got a little issue that's… wrapped up we'll say." Lagoona wasn't sure that her dear friend Draculaura caught on to the hint she gave about Clawdeen having an issue with Cleo de Nile, but surely with events always unraveling at Monster High, she'd find out one way or another, sooner or later. Lagoona's beautiful eyes of a seaweed green hue followed Gillington as he walked away. "Eh, I'll catch him some other time." The blond beauty assured her ghoul pals. Although deep inside? She was scared to talk to him, but maybe she'd get over that soon.

"Your version of soon, is a normal monster's version of never. You need to talk to him, and we will make it our mission." Clawdeen told her close friend with a grin, baring her feminine canines.

Draculaura took a moment to think about what had been said, it clicked in once she saw Cleo in the corner of her eye. "Oh, I get it." She said with a smile that showed off her fangs. "Shall we get ready to head to class then?" Before anything else could be said, there was a pleasant interruption.

"Hey ghouls!" Frankie waved to her friends excitedly, tonight would be a good evening and she felt so sure of it.

"Oh damned to hell," Clawdeen said through her smile as she waved to her good friend and the newest student, Frankie Stein. Her beautiful white and black locks were pulled up into a pony tail today, she looked great – despite what Clawdeen saw, which was the unlocked locker and Frankie's bolts sparking.

Then it happened, bam! The locker smacked Frankie right in the face. Draculaura rushed right over to pry the locker away from their friend's face; Lagoona shifted her eyes and waited what would go on next as she crossed her arms patiently.

The obnoxious laughter of Cleo de Nile could be heard as she approached them, with poor Ghoulia following along, a low moan escaping once in awhile. "I'd moan if I had to spend time with her too." Clawdeen said in a low growl to Lagoona, who let out a soft sigh. Clawdeen still had her fur on end about Cleo and Clawd being a current couple and it was obvious. As much as Lagoona wanted to tell Clawdeen that the more she made it evident she had an issue with it, the harder Cleo would try to stay with Clawd. The more determined she became to bother Clawdeen.

Cleo walked down the hallway of the school on Clawd's arm. "What a dork." She more or less said to hear herself talk. Cleo let a chuckle as she walked by the group, leaning more into Clawd as they past Clawdeen.

Draculaura managed to help Frankie Stein with the whole locker thing. "Show off." She mumbled under her breath. "Here you go Frankie." she said handing her the books. "Don't listen to Cleo." She said with a smile.

Draculaura could tell if Cleo was alone at that moment, Clawdeen would attack and turn it into a huge fight. She knew everyone was looking towards Cleo, the part the young female vampire wanted to know, was what made Cleo be _so_ mean in the first place.

The Egyptian beauty had stopped in front of her classroom, giving her boyfriend a hug before entering. She made sure to shoot the group a look before disappearing behind the door and into the room.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	2. II

**A / n: Well, y'know what they say, three reviews are better than none. xD But we would like to see a bit more interest in this story, maybe that'll come along with more chapters. Hope you enjoy this and can't wait to hear from you. If you liked it, by all means, review! Until next time. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<br>II**

Sitting in Dead Languages was always bearable, if you were seated next to your friends of course, but nope – the ghouls were spread quite a way apart. Mr. Rotter was a serious teacher, who never ever gave his students A's. Frankie sighed as she glanced around the group of students. Her friends scattered about. Just because they may have chatted just a little too much yesterday. They were ghouls! Of course they were going to talk.

Letting out a sigh, she shifted her eyes down to the assignment she was given. Another essay. On one hand, she almost didn't think it was worth trying her hardest, because Rotter never gave A's, so what was the point? Her parents nagged her about getting at least one single 'A' in Dead Languages, but how could she when her teacher was tougher than nails? Ugh, that was a lot harder than her parents thought it was.

She set her head down, this would be horrible. Especially if she had to go home and explain to them why she didn't get the 'A' they wanted... again.

Cleo sat with her head held high, like the absolute queen she thought she was. Her eyes came across Frankie, noticing her head down and not even paying attention! _'What a weirdo...'_ she thought to herself. She turned her attention back to the subject on hand.

She knew that she herself had the highest marks any one could get in this class, although it make her squirm in thought, wondering what Frankie's grade was sitting at. If she wasn't paying attention, hmm... maybe Frankie was smarter than she thought?

That was clearly the case if she didn't even have to pay attention or take notes – she must be.

From a few rows upward, Clawdeen chewed mercilessly upon her pen. She glared down at Cleo and felt the disgust build up within her. Why couldn't she just, go away on a long vacation _anywhere_ but here? It wasn't until her pen snapped in her mouth and pinched her lip to which she came back to reality.

_'If I could snap her neck as easily as this pen... maybe her ego would shrink down about a thousand sizes.' _She thought to herself bitterly, but looked down at her assignment, reading the criteria of it once again. "Persuasion Essay... pick one of three topics. The object of this assignment, is persuasion. Convince your reader of your thoughts and why they should feel the same way. 1) If you could automatically go to any date of the year, what would it be and why? 2) Should Mr. Rotter really give A's to his students? If you think so, why? If not – choose another topic. 3) If you can, place yourself in Home Ick and think back to your parenting project. Did the assignment make you more sure, or more hesitant about wanting to become a parent? Why or why not?"

Clawdeen reached into her pencil case to grab a new pen. This one being of bright purple ink, a gel pen – although she knew Mr. Rotter really wouldn't approve – this was only her rough draft so it didn't really matter anyway, right? She looked up at Draculaura whose eyes widened with horror. Clawdeen licked her lip and tasted blood. Whoops...

Draculaura felt a little under the weather once she saw the red substance drip from her friends' lip. Draculaura wondered what made her friend bite her so hard to cause b...b...blood to drip. Then she noticed the stare Clawdeen was giving Cleo.

Letting out a small sigh, she turned her attention back to her magazine, feeling slightly faint as she always did at the sight of the red substance, trying her best to ignore it. Draculaura knew she should be doing her work, even though she wanted to know '_What's the best gift you can get your ghouls?'._ Draculaura also shifted her glace at Frankie, who still had her head resting on her books.

She also looked at Cleo, who was still looking at herself in the mirror. Then there was Clawdeen who was kind of doing her work. She was still glaring at Cleo. She knew all of them sooner or later would freak out because their work wasn't done. With that thought she went back to reading her magazine.

Lagoona was down in the front row. She really wasn't sure of why – it's not like she was the one to really start the talking. Join in and finish – sure, she was definitely guilty of that. But it wasn't such a bad thing was it? - apparently to Mr. Rotter it was.

Her green eyes scanned her copy of the assignment. She felt blush caress her soft cheeks as she thought back to Home Ick when she and Gil became parents for such a short period of time. Heaving a sigh as she thought about the whole conflict between their families, she wasn't sure if she wanted to base her essay on that topic, or did she?

She glanced over at Frankie, who lifted her head up wearily just in time for a paper airplane to smack her right dead center of her forehead. "Oh?" She wondered out loud as she opened the paper airplane, she couldn't help but to roll her beautifully different colored eyes when she saw the name at the top of the assignment in surprisingly neat cursive. _Heath._

Cautiously turning over the page, a lovely message resided for her:

_I know you like Jackson, it's obvious Frankie... so just sex him up – create a little heat and get it over with. The fact that he hasn't been laid yet is killing me. Do you know how uncool it is to have my cousin be a virgin? Take care of that sweet cheeks, I'll thank you now ahead of time. ;) - Heath, personal heating services available, just ask and tell your friends._

Draculaura noticed Frankie's jaw drop, part of her wanted to know what the note had said. That was one thing she was going to find out right after class.

Cleo rolled her eyes as the paper airplane landed in Frankie's lap. "Children," Cleo mumbled to herself. Even though she was in a happy relationship, she could not keep her eyes off of Deuce. She had to say, he was not bad eye candy.

Draculaura's jaw dropped when she saw Cleo flirting with Deuce, she knew once Clawdeen found out or even saw this - she'd better pray it wasn't on a full moon when she found out. Draculaura started biting her pink fuzzy pen as she watched her friends.

Frankie shifted her gaze from the note, over to where Heath was sitting, he gave a sultry grin. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the white out from her pencil case. He needed his assignment back after all and she wasn't about to continue defacing his assignment. So instead she pulled out a new piece of lined paper from her stack sitting there and began to write in return:

_Is that so Heath? Well, I'm sorry but I'm just not the type of girl you're used to dealing with. I'm not easy nor sleazy so you'd best watch what you're saying and writing to me. And even if I did like Jackson – why would I tell you? And even if it was serious between Jackson and I, do you think I'd really want you part of my future family? - Frankie, looking for a gentleman on the street, but a freak in the sheets. ;) do NOT tell your friends._

Grinning from bolt to bolt, Frankie stapled her little note to Heath's assignment and re-constructed the paper airplane and tossed it lightly and accurately, hitting Heath directly in the cheek. Luckily Mr. Rotter was too lost in his own novel he was reading to notice their paper plane traveling first class.

What caught Cleo's attention away from flirting with Deuce was this paper airplane flying back and forth, a smile came across her face when she noticed what two were passing it back and forth. _'Well we could have fun with this now, can't we?'_ Cleo thought to herself. A little plan popped into her head, would the school like to know what two love birds where passing notes all class? They would soon!

Now she just had to get her hands on the paper plane just to see what it really said, also to see how she could change the words around. Cleo would wait until Frankie sent it back to Heath, and then grab it before either of them noticed. She liked the sound of this, just hoping her plan would work.

Upon receiving the paper airplane, Heath opened it and detached his assignment from it, just keeping his attention on the piece of lined paper. He smirked and let out a low chuckle as he grabbed his half broken pencil and began a new response, his ember colored eyes so focused as he began scribbling on this piece of paper.

_Oh Frankie, you need to chill out. I wouldn't want to get you all heated – or would I? ;) And besides, you totally would want to have me in your family. It's 'cause I'm just that awesome. Although, I kinda started to picture intercourse between you and Jackson... you just assuming missionary position, him right in between you, your legs wrapped around his waist, his lips caressing yours, his hands tracing that sweet, yet surprisingly nicely curvy body and then him just say, "Oh Frankie, you're so-" and __**ZAP –**__ just all excited and probably frying his delicate normie skin. As long as he's okay with electrocution, I'm sure you'll get along great. ;D_

He made sure he crumbled up the piece of paper into a ball, and getting it exactly on Frankie's stack of paper, which she jumped when it landed in front of her, causing Heath himself to chuckle, but pretend to act as if he'd been working diligently all along.

Cleo started writing down on a new page in her diary, trying to figure out how to find out what Frankie and Heath were talking about. If they were going out, it was best to know the truth. She glanced at Frankie and noticed she wore a shocked look on her face. That made Cleo even more interested. She also knew everyone's business, why did she know nothing about this?

'_So Frankie and Heath have been talking a lot in class today, wonder what it's about? He must have said something to get her all sparked up. It seems to me there is love in the air, just the way they are passing notes back and forth.'_

She wrote down, still keeping an eye on the two. Cleo closed her diary, so she could try to get back to work. If she did think of something to add, she could always open the book again and write more down.

Frankie glared up at Heath, who seemed to actually be writing something, his eyes so focused. Tapping her pencil on her stack of paper and looking down at the crumpled up piece of paper, before she could write upon it, Mr. Rotter discreetly picked it up, eyed Frankie suspiciously as he read over the contents of the note.

Poor Frankie sunk in her seat. Heath looked over and his eyes widened as he covered his own mouth, trying not to laugh. He felt bad though, if Frankie actually got in trouble, he'd feel even worse about it. He'd definitely make sure to talk to Mr. Rotter after class if that was the case.

Mr. Rotter grunted, but then a smile formed on his face, and he even chuckled. That was the first time they'd ever seen him even crack a smile let alone actually laugh. Wow! "Next assignment, A. For making teacher laugh." He handed back the crumpled up note and Frankie breathed a sigh of relief. That was _so_ close!

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	3. III

**A / n: Bonjour guys! The reviews are nice. :3 As long as there's still interest in the story, more will be posted. My co-writer and I are loving this story and it's coming along really well. We enjoy it and hope that you do too! If you read it, please review. It'll be very appreciated! And to answer StarReader86 - we plan to have quite a few characters showing up in this story :3 Anyway, enough of me - enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**III**

The dismissal bell rang and the students started to leave the class room, Cleo had her eyes still on Frankie as she packed her things up. She slowly made her way out of the class, not really paying attention to wear she was going. Just then she ran into Deuce, causing papers to go flying everywhere. After a few seconds of picking papers, Cleo noticed who she had run into. This made her turn very red in the face. "Well, hello there Deuce." Cleo got up off her knees (for once - as it was previously rumored that she spent a lot of time on them...) and gave him his papers.

Draculaura who was still in her seat making sure she had everything, which right that moment was when she had noticed Cleo talking to Deuce and she definitely looked like she had her flirt on. This was a bad thing since she was already in a relationship with one of the cutest guys, which was what Draculaura thought. "She would not dare flirt with another guy, if Clawdeen saw this... well even on no full moon tonight would still do damage." Draculaura mumbled to herself.

Cleo handed her papers off to Ghoulia and continued talking to Deuce, not noticing a very important paper had fallen out of the pile. "Come on Ghoulia," She said waving her to follow. Cleo also had herself wrapped around Deuce's arm.

Shifting her eyes slowly at the paper on the ground in the hallway, she slowly looked up at Cleo, giving her a slight angry moan. Trying to get her attention to the floor where a very important piece of paper remained. But it seemed like Cleo wasn't having any of that today – so hesitantly, Ghoulia followed, narrowing her eyes towards Cleo and Deuce. This could never lead to anything good.

As they were out of sight, Clawdeen growled as she made her way to her locker. "I really don't understand why even the rough draft has to be almost perfect, who cares?" she ranted to her ghoul friends, "It's not like he actually gives out A's or anything."

"Well... he kinda gave one to me..." Frankie began as she shyly hid her face and opened her locker – being thankful that today her bolts didn't do that for her.

"Mr. Rotter gave you an A, Frankie?" Lagoona approached, even more quickly after hearing that from her good gal pal. "He never gives out A's..."

Frankie sighed, "I know! And now everyone's going to hate me – especially Cleo, because I was just given an A in Dead Languages... on this assignment at least, which if I do it well, should bring my over all mark up to at least an A, if not an A+. Finally, I'll be able to get my parents off my back about receiving an A in Dead Languages."

Clawdeen wasn't angry. As long as the grade went to someone who deserved it – like her dear friend Frankie, that was great! She'd rather Frankie for sure than Cleo to get her grubby hands on it. "What's your secret? Surely you have one."

Frankie, "Well, I stayed a few minutes after class to explain... and now both Heath and I receive A's." That was news, Heath – also receiving an A? Why?

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow, "Heath? We're talking about that ball of fire?"

"Yes," Frankie began as she grabbed a brush and hair elastic from inside her locker, brushing out her long hair, to toss it up in a messy bun – just taking precautions to keep it out of the way for the rest of the night. "See, he started it all by writing this obnoxious note to me, about how I should be with his cousin Jackson, how I liked him and apparently he likes me too... and that Heath was going on about how un - cool it is to have his cousin be a virgin, and he ended the note obnoxiously too... so I figured – two could play at that game, so I gave him a funny, obnoxiously written note back. And he wrote back and then I wrote back and finally – Mr. Rotter caught the note before I could even reply."

The ghouls eyes widened, even Draculaura's as she approached the gang. "So, you didn't get in trouble?" Lagoona asked as she shifted her books from her arms to her locker.

"No! We didn't! Instead, Mr. Rotter _actually_ laughed! And he said that I received an A – for making him laugh. And well, I stayed after class to tell him that it wasn't just me – but Heath too, and so he receives an A also." Well, that was a very interesting period to their day. First class and Frankie happens to get an A from the toughest teacher. It seemed as if they really could do anything! And before twelve too.

Draculaura bit the inside of her lip, she could not stop thinking about Cleo. She was not even paying attention to her ghouls. She snapped back to earth when Clawdeen cleared her throat. She noticed the girls wanted to head to the cafeteria. "Sorry ghouls." She said with a smile on her face.

Frankie gave a friendly smile, as did the rest of her friends around her, although wondering why she seemed to be a little distracted – they figured they'd let it slide. This marked the middle of the last week of school before Santa Claws was supposed to visit. The peaceful holiday monsters adored. Some celebrated different holidays, such as Howlukkah for example. But no matter what – the holidays were fast approaching, so that was probably on their dear friends' mind.

"It's okay Draculaura, don't worry about it. Let's head to the creepateria. Maybe we'll get something totally worth screaming about today?" Clawdeen suggested to her friends, to which they all gave a curt nod. After all lockers were shut, the ghouls were headed to their destination.

**::~*~::**

The creepateria was quite full today. Although usually the ghouls didn't eat in the creepateria daily, so to them – this was really full. Monster bodies everywhere. They recognized some peers in their classes and what not, just in a line up for today's special: Toadworst. Well – that didn't sound too appetizing, now did it?

Lagoona's stomach churned, she was thankful she brought her bagged lunch today. Those poor little toads didn't deserve to die in her opinion. "So my Ice Queen," Heath greeted Abbey Bominable – once again trying to hit on her. Didn't this guy ever get the hint?

She put up her hand, "Not interested am I nor your anything am I. Many no thanks."

He insisted further, "That top is very becoming on you Abbey," he smirked darkly, "although if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

Abbey's eyes flew open. "Excuse me, words of non – flattery just came out of that big mouth of yours were?" That was the most forward thing anyone had ever said to her, even Heath. "Do not ever repeat such nonsense. Never."

Heath chuckled, "Well you're not moving so quick – probably because you liked it."

"You do not know such thing," Abbey argued. She always talked very formally which may seem jumbled to others but to her it sounded right. The slang they spoke just, didn't catch on. That wasn't proper English and nor would it ever be to her. She flipped her long white hair over her shoulder, colors of pink, blue and purple seeping underneath. "an imbecile, dearest imbecile - you are."

"Aww, muffin!" He mused back, attempting a lean in for a possible kiss – until she backed up in her seat, holding up that familiar hand.

"That was a flattering compliment, most not - you ninnyhammer." Just a few months ago, she probably wouldn't have been able to speak so clearly and in English – but living with the Headless Headmistress Mrs. Bloodgood, she picked up on English at a much more rapid rate than she would if living with anyone else. "And that was incorrect to assume as flattery also. I... am leaving. You will stay. Goodbye." She told him as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse and lunch before leaving the creepateria.

Yeah, that didn't go as well as he would've wanted it to. Heath shook his head, he just didn't understand. Most girls he was with or who doted on him previously, always fell for the jerk persona. What would it take to convince Abbey he wasn't out to hurt her?

Cleo smirked as she saw Heath and Abbey talk. She knew Heath always had this habit of hitting on her ever since the first second she walked into the school. _'Does Abbey know that Frankie and Heath are together? That's gotta be why she won't give him the time of day.'_ Cleo bit down on her lip from where she was seated in the creepateria, towards the back. _'She never lets him get too close, so does that mean she knew since day one?'_ Cleo's mouth dropped. _'She knew before me?'_ She was shocked at the thought.

"Way to be smooth," Frankie lightly teased as she and the ghouls made their way over to Heath. "I can see she loved that line - or, lines."

"Yeah... right." Right away – she knew that wasn't a sunny, hot-headed Heath type of response. She reached out, and upward, to give Heath's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, it's alright. Maybe if you took a more soft approach, she'd appreciate it more. She seems to me like the kind of ghoul who would rather a bouquet of something rather than a cheesy pick – up line." Heath let the wise words Frankie spoke, sink into his mind a bit. Picturing Abbey in his mind – unfortunately fully clothed... - she did seem to be a more... elegant flower, one to be treated as such.

"You're right Frankie... I'll try and think of something. But thanks, you're a really cool ghoul." Frankie gave a bright smile at his compliment.

"Aww, you're so cute together! Smile!" Before they knew it, a picture of a confused Frankie and just as equally confused Heath, was taken by some ghoul who was on the Fearbook committee.

"Wait, come back! What the...?" Frankie looked up at Heath, who he himself just shrugged his shoulders in response as the ghoul walked out of sight with that camera.

"I have no idea what's going on, but whatever – it doesn't bother me. I know what's going on in my life so I don't care what any Fearbook or gossip column in the school paper has to say about it." One thing Frankie did admire about Heath, was how he was... himself. And he didn't care what anyone thought about it. It was really admirable and something Frankie wished she could do herself.

As a young ghoul, pressures were applied every day. In magazines, in movies, in television... many fear pressures were shown. Frankie could be insecure at times, but she had her best ghoul friends to show her that she was beautiful in her own skin, bolts to boots.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we both got A's from Mr. Rotter, concerning our notes in class... that he read and I thought I'd for sure be getting in trouble for." She smiled when she saw Heath smile.

"Really? Oh good thing, I don't really care about the grade – although it's sweet of you to have stayed around, to tell him it wasn't all you. Thank you for that... but I just hoped you wouldn't get in trouble, and if you would've... well I would be sitting in the same detention room because it wasn't just your fault. So it looks like we pulled through for one another, either way." Frankie smiled warmly as she gave him a quick hug. Of course that sent whispers all about, but she didn't care. She was thanking him within the depths of her gratitude.

"The ghouls and I were just stopping by to see if anything good was in the creepateria, but nope. So we'll be on our way, but I just wanted to talk to you. So, bye!" Before Frankie could turn around, Heath grabbed her hand.

This made the ghouls standing on the side, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona widen their eyes... but also watch intently at what was going on. "Frankie, before you go... I want to tell you that, I'll be stopping by your house after school. I... want to talk to you more, privately."

Frankie, still subconsciously holding on to Heath's hand, gave a curt nod. "Sure, okay. That's fine." And with that, after Frankie getting her hand back – they parted ways. "C'mon ghouls, let's go enjoy lunch in the hallway."

If that didn't get everyone in the cafeteria going – it was hard to think of anything else that would.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	4. IV

**A / n: Hello again lovely readers! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're amazing and we love them. We're hoping you enjoy the story just as much though! Don't forget to R&R to let us know what you thought, if you'd like to see more, etc. :) I personally find this to be one of our slower chapters, but don't you worry - it will definitely pick up so hang in there! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**IV**

Usually at lunch time, the ghouls ate their lunch in a secluded spot in the hallways of the school. But Frankie had to stop in the cafeteria to find Heath, which she was more than successful in doing. Each of the ghouls were secretly wondering what in the world was going on between Frankie and Heath – or if there was anything going on at all? They needed to talk to their ghoul.

Almost approaching a nice secluded spot, Frankie, who was walking a few steps ahead, bumped right into Jackson Jekyll. The only thing he was carrying was his own bagged lunch, but right away the sincerity on his face could be seen. "Oh Frankie! I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going. Are you okay?"

Looking at their dear friend, her face flushed and her bolts sparked. "Oh... me? Uh... y – yeah, you're fine... I mean, I know you're fine, aha who doesn't? You are one really fine boy. I am... okay, after that little run in, oh man - are you okay? I'm sorry about babbling like an idiot – I do it when I'm really, really nervous and right now I'm really, really nervous and... I'm such a dork." Just at that moment, an unlocked locker came open just in time to react with her bolts, smacking poor Frankie for the... second time today, or so she thought. Right now it was hard for her to remember her own name and it had nothing to do with the locker door.

Jackson cringed at the impact of the locker hit. With only getting a minor shock, he helped pry Frankie away from it. She blushed heavily when she noticed it was him who helped her. "For the record," he began, rather shyly. "you're not an idiot... or dork – but you're... really... adorable when you're 'really really nervous'." He said with a chuckle, quoting her charmingly. "See you around, Frankie."

Frankie turned around and ogled his also fine back side. "Mhmm..." she trailed off, licking her lips delicately.

Clawdeen chuckled and waved her paws in front of Frankie, "Hey... ghoul, come in ghoul. Anyone home?" She backed up a little when Frankie's bolts sparked off again, and Frankie moved herself far away from the lockers. In the center of the hallway.

"I... I'm okay. Let's... go eat lunch, shall we?" She suggested quickly, turning away from them as she felt the embarrassment of acting like a fool not so much in front of her ghouls, but Jackson Jekyll at that.

Draculaura stood by her ghoul, remembering when she and Jackson dated. He would make plans with her - then never show up. It broke her heart. _'Maybe I should tell her, but I don't want to break her heart. It is her apparent first love. Plus it would seem, I would be jealous. What should I do?'_ She looked up at her friend with a smile on her face. The ghouls were at their spot not saying much, that was when Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen's brother started walking their way.

Draculaura could not help but to stare. There was no problem at looking at him. Even though he was Cleo's. Everyone knew Cleo was dating him for a few reasons. One was probably to get at Clawdeen. That was the major one, people were still trying to figure the relationship out. Draculaura had no idea if when Cleo broke up with Clawd, if Clawdeen would let her date him.

Then it clicked in Draculaura's mind, she should be happy for Frankie. If Frankie liked Jackson, then to just let her know what happened in their relationship and be happy and wish her the best. _'I will talk to her alone.'_ Draculaura knew that it would be for the best.

Clawdeen gave a smile towards her brother, as much as they were siblings and antagonized each other, and argued – they were still tight siblings. "Hey Clawd, how's the dust collection? Ah – I mean the skank – ooh, uh... the slut... whoops, what's with me today?" She darkly chuckled to herself, "How's the 'Queen of Mean'? Have... you even seen her since this morning?"

It was an honest question, and even though the ghouls had first class with Cleo, Clawdeen unfortunately didn't have a complete radar on Cleo, and so she wondered if Clawd had at least met up with her. If she was somewhat of a decent ghoulfriend, she would have seen him every chance she got during the day. If not – well this ghoul was wrapped in some shady shit.

Frankie and Lagoona watched as Clawdeen interacted with her brother. They weren't going to say anything or but in, unless it was needed or their best ghoul was getting a little too harsh with the name calling – but nope, Cleo deserved every name listed so far, and so their gaze shifted from Clawdeen, to Clawd – awaiting his response. Although Lagoona noticed Draculaura's cheeks get rosy. Aww, was she blushing? _'That is so cute.'_ Lagoona thought to herself. Shifting her attention back to the matter at hand.

Clawd smirked at what his sister was saying, he had to admit it was a bit funny. "Haven't seen her, thought by chance she would be here." Clawd let out a sigh. He did wish his ghoulfriend would spend a little more time with him. Although the way Clawdeen treated Cleo, he began to think maybe that was a bit of the problem. "Does anyone know where she is?" Clawd asked hoping someone had an answer.

Frankie shifted her gaze from her friends, up to Clawd. "Uh, I think I saw her in the creepateria Clawd. I'm not sure though, but I think I did." She told him with a sweet smile, from what she knew about Clawd, he seemed like a really nice, cool, chill guy. Especially for being the B M O C - big monster on campus, he didn't seem all cocky and what not, he seemed to be a nice guy who knew what humble was, while still dripping confidence.

Lagoona nodded in agreement as she opened the container of seaweed salad she packed herself. "Yes, I recall seeing her in there. She's easy... to find." She trailed off, as well as got in her insult - without it sounding completely like an insult. Go Lagoona! Now if only Clawdeen could learn to insult like that. Then she would be able to get in so many more.

Clawd nodded and turned to go find his ghoul. He had something he really wanted to tell Cleo. He was now off to find her.

Draculaura watched as Clawd Wolf walked away, her eyes tracing over his body as he walked. She could not help but go red in the face. She wished that she had a chance, although knew she wouldn't until Cleo set him free.

"So," Clawdeen began as she opened her lunch container to reveal leftovers from last night's dinner, which just so happened to be her favorite. Score! "is there... anything going on between you and Heath?" She asked nonchalantly. The other ghouls nodding along, wondering just what was going on between them. They'd get to the encounter of Frankie and Jackson, in just a moment.

"Something going on between Heath and I?" Frankie giggled at the thought. Sure he seemed like a nice guy, who had more depth once you looked past the cockiness and somewhat annoying part to him. "No, no there's nothing going on between Heath and I, that note earlier -" Before she had a moment to continue, Lagoona interrupted politely for a moment.

"Yes, that note! You two were scribbling like mad. And then Mr. Rotter read it... and laughed?" She swore that she was recalling the memory right - but it did seem quite strange.

Frankie reached into her purse and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. "Heath sent me a note previous... on the back of his assignment, that went on about how he... apparently knows I like Jackson, and that he and I should create some heat, do... _it_ and get it over with. And went on something about if I knew how embarrassing it was to have a cousin who's a virgin, and that he'd thank me ahead of time. And... his signature I remember chuckling at. He signed it, 'Heath - personal heating services available, just ask and tell your friends.' I laughed." She told them with a chuckle.

The rest of the ghouls did laugh a bit. That sure sounded like Heath and the fact that he antagonized Frankie first made it humorous. "So... I'm sure you didn't just leave it at that," Clawdeen said, continuing to use her fork to eat her dinner leftovers. "I sure as hell wouldn't have, so... go on. What'd you do ghoul?"

A dark, yet suiting smirk came across Frankie's face. "Well..." She looked down to her crumpled piece of paper. "I wrote, 'Is that so Heath? Well, I'm sorry but I'm just not the type of girl you're used to dealing with. I'm not easy nor sleazy so you'd best watch what you're saying and writing to me. And even if I did like Jackson – why would I tell you? And even if it was serious between Jackson and I, do you think I'd really want you part of my future family? - Frankie, looking for a gentleman on the street, but a freak in the sheets.' winky face, 'do NOT tell your friends.'." She read to them, chuckling.

Lagoona's eyes widened in surprise, "So, you want a freak in the sheets huh?"

Their ghoul's cheeks blushed. "Well, I wanted to write something clever back to Heath, but a freak in the sheets wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?"

Clawdeen grinned, revealing her pearly white canines. "Not at all ghoulfriend. So, please, did Heath reply?"

It wasn't until Frankie cracked up in giggles, that their curiosity grew even more. "Well, I think he could be in the new creative writing course the school has this year. He wrote, 'Oh Frankie, you need to chill out. I wouldn't want to get you all heated – or would I?' with a winky face, 'And besides, you totally would want to have me in your family. It's 'cause I'm just that awesome. Although, I kinda started to picture intercourse between you and Jackson... you just assuming missionary position, him right in between you, your legs wrapped around his waist, his lips caressing yours, his hands tracing that sweet, yet surprisingly nicely curvy body and then him just say, "Oh Frankie, you're so-" and **ZAP** – just all excited and probably frying his delicate normie skin. As long as he's okay with electrocution, I'm sure you'll get along great.' with another winky face."

All four of the ghouls sitting there couldn't help but to laugh at Heath's note. Wow, he was surely something else, wasn't he?

Draculaura knew she should have been paying attention to her friend; she just could not get Clad Wolf out of her head. Although she did hear parts of what Frankie said, she just didn't pay full attention. Even though she acted like she heard every word that came out of her ghoul friend's mouth – she was just so distracted.

**::~*~::**

Toralei was going around the school seeing if she could find any potential dirt on someone, that was when she came across a piece a paper laying on the floor in the hallway. A huge smile appeared across her face as she read what it said. Toralei put the note in her pocket and went to find her two right hand ghouls. She soon found them moon bathing at the front of the school.

Purrsephone and Meowlody sat right up when they heard her walking towards them. Their ears perking in interest. "Look what I have found!" Toralei said excitedly, handing them the note still with the smile on her face. Both of the girls read the little note, smiles growing on their faces.

**::~*~::**

Clawd walked into the lunch room and looked around the room – no Cleo. A sigh passed his lips. He was getting quite tired of this hunt, just wishing he knew where his ghoulfriend was. He then turned around to go off to see if she was near her locker, and sure enough - she was not. He was hoping he would at least find her after school before she left for home.

Cleo and Ghoulia had spent most of the lunch with Deuce, Ghoulia had brought up a couple times it be good if Cleo saw Clawd before class – or tried to at least. "Clawd!" Cleo yelled and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. She could tell he was a little angry, realizing he must have been looking for her all this time, she understood. "I am so sorry!" She mumbled into his chest.

"Cleo," he began, as his hand rubbed the small of her back tenderly. "I have been looking for you all over. You've sent me on a wild goose chase." He said a little angrily and yet at the same time relieved. He had finally found Cleo.

**::~*~::**

Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody managed to sneak into the photocopy room and sneakily create copies of the note, their plan was to place one of the note in everyone's locker at the end of the day. They would skip last class to do so.

Toralei had to thank who ever wrote this down; just they gave them the biggest gossip of the year! Lucky for them, this was a great find.

**::~*~::**

Draculaura tuned back when she heard Clawdeen say something about Clawd and Cleo. She had a feeling it was something about how Cleo was not good enough for Clawd.

In a way Clawdeen was right. Though even if she hated to say it they were cute together. Especially when she thought they were cute together, she thought about herself and Clawd, it was only fair, right?

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	5. V

**A / n: Hey there! My co – writer and I are so glad that there's interest picking up in the story! YaY! Thanks to the readers and reviewers of course! Ahaha, that just makes my holidays xD How's yours guys' holidays? Hope they were good! Here's another chapter though, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**V**

Jackson really couldn't explain it. Ever since he bumped into Frankie in the hallway, he felt the urge to hum this song that he could've sworn he heard years ago and barely remembered the lyrics but knew the melody. He got away with doing that for a moment, before he started feeling rather lightheaded. He let go of the tune and tried to focus on his latest essay, running his hand through his soft brown and blond hair, leaving his hand resting, just holding his head.

Why was focusing so difficult? Normally he had no problem doing so, especially in Dead Languages. Next to Mad Science, it had to be one of his more preferred courses he actually enjoyed. He looked next to him, his best friend Deuce Gorgon sitting next to him, just tapping his pen on the stack of paper. It looked like he was stumped himself. "You stuck?" Jackson asked him, biting down on his bottom lip.

Deuce turned and looked and his normie friend, "Just not into doing the work right now. Mind is on something else." He said tapping the pen again. Deuce shifted his eyes from his paper back to Jackson, did that for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, I hear you. I can't focus that well either. Maybe it's the weather or something... but, y'know you can talk to me about anything, right Deuce? If there's something on your mind, don't be afraid to tell me." They were the best of friends after all, there wasn't anything he really didn't know about Deuce and likewise - somewhat.

Deuce nodded at his friend, "I just don't know who to talk to about it. I also don't know if this is the right place either." Deuce began to draw a snake on his paper, thinking of the right wording for everything. Making sure he knew what he was going to say before he was going to say and not hurt anyone.

Well, that was understandable. He gave a curt nod towards his friend, watching the drawing of the snake come to life in a few strokes of the pen. "It sounds rather serious." he stated, tapping his foot upon the floor. Blowing the blond bangs out of his face, Jackson let out a soft sigh, "You can always... write it out. So nothing is said out loud..." he trailed off, looking at Deuce's stack of lined paper.

Deuce grabbed a spare piece of paper and began write _'I was talking to Cleo...'_ then he went back and scribbled that part. Instead he wrote, _'I heard that Frankie is with someone. Do you know who it is?'_ Deuce bit his lips and turned the paper to his friend.

Jackson finished the thesis statement of his essay, the rough draft, and then looked down at the note. He arched a brow in question. Sure he heard the rumors, but he didn't think anything of hearsay he heard in the school though. "Hmm..." he lifted his pen from his rough draft to the note. _'Well... I heard it was my cousin Heath... but I'm pretty sure if he was in a relationship with Frankie, he'd have told me. Or bragged about it, or even acted more... relationship-y with her. So I don't think it's true personally, do __you?' _He wrote as he slid the paper next to Deuce's pile of lined paper, his drawing becoming more prominent. Getting back to his assignment, he couldn't help but to wonder about his best friend's reply though.

Deuce sat there staring at the paper, it was true. Heath would be glowing if he was dating Frankie. _'I must tell Cleo, to rethink what she saw...'_ He thought to himself, he wasn't really sure what to believe though, considering the gossip that went around here, half of it wasn't true – and most times neither was the rest. A smile soon appeared across his face. _'Thanks bud, you must be right.'_ Deuce wrote, and then resumed his drawing, to which he drew a small snake at the end of the page.

Jackson looked down to the note, reading Deuce's rather simple reply. He was usually a complex person – Jackson was, so he generally thought a lot of his peers were on a more, simple level than he. And he was probably right for sure. Not a bad thing, just... different. It wasn't his fault that he soaked up information like a sponge – he just did.

Letting out a sigh, he began to write. _'I'm not always right, it's just coincidence I'm sure. But anyway, what... are your plans later tonight? Just out of curiosity.' _ Looking down at the message, he then scribbled it out. _'Nah, I'm not always right. Probably just luck xD' _he wrote with a smile, but decided to add on to it. _'Don't always believe everything you hear – especially in these halls. Or from a gossiping ghoul.'_ He made his point through writing, which was a good thing. He slid the note back over to Deuce, trying to think of what the first point would be in his essay.

Deuce glanced down at the note, first thing he saw just so happened to be the words, _Don't always believe anything you hear – especially in these halls. Or from a gossiping ghoul. _He knew Jackson was right. But this was only what a certain ghoul had told him thinking that was what she'd seen. _'You must be right I just wanted to know if you knew.' _He wrote in return.

Deuce looked over what he wrote one more time. _'Plans for tonight include going to see a ghoul, potential ghoulfriend maybe, nothing big really.'_ He wouldn't ever say it out loud but he was looking forward in spending a few hours with Cleo. _'One thing... that right thing of yours, it's either luck or us monsters gotta start listening to your normie things. I mean, the way you're always right – that's a normie thing, yeah? ;)' _He slid the note back over to his friend, his pictures having become more elaborate. First was just a snake, then a snake with wings – and now a full out dragon.

He knew he should've been doing his work, but he really wasn't in the mood to do it right now – besides, there was always later.

Jackson gave a soft chuckle. He could give advice to anyone who needed it, or wanted it... or just in general. He could give advice, he could even predict what might happen in certain situations – he was usually always right. Always. No matter what. Although he couldn't help feeling that the other side of himself was the biggest puzzle he'd yet to solve. Maybe he never would?

Shifting his focus back to this note, he looked back to the rough draft of his essay, finishing writing down his first point – and went back to the note again. In his nice, neat cursive writing, he replied. _'Ahahaha, no Deuce, it's not a normie thing. Normies can be just as clueless... or even more clueless than monsters. It's just... me I guess. But anyway, so, do I happen to know of this new ghoul? I can tell she's something special to you. Your cheeks are flushed with pink and you're fidgeting nervously. I know you're all struck by something. So tell me... who is this ghoul? But! You don't have to tell me if... y'know, it's too __nosy of me. I totally understand if it is.' _The last thing he wanted to do, was to upset his best friend.

Deuce started to turn a brighter red, he couldn't believe Jackson could see him showing this side of emotion. '_Well you see Jackson, you do know this ghoul. Just... I don't know how you'll take it. Y'know, if you find out just exactly who it is.' _

Lifting his pen up from writing the note, he bit down on his bottom lip hesitantly. Earlier that day came to mind, how he had a great lunch with Cleo.

Jackson gave a small smile as he pat Deuce's arm in such a caring manner, as best friends would. He then began to write. _'Deuce – best friends are here for one another no matter what. If the situation is sticky – say this ghoul is in a relationship already... I can try and use my mad 'always right' skills to help you and her out – as long as it's worth it to you, y'know?' _All he wanted was for Deuce to be happy. It's all any close, best friend would want for the other.

Deuce let out a small sigh before looking over the note. _'Jackson, she is... it's... Cleo. Now before you go making a big deal of it, or asking questions – you don't know her like I'm getting to know her. Nah man, there's a whole different side of her – she just doesn't show it. I guess it's like, to not get walked all over and shit... so like, that's the side I'm falling for. I believe she's falling for me too.' _Deuce just stared at the note. He couldn't believe they've been getting away with writing notes back and forth all class.

It wasn't like Deuce wanted to get caught – hell no. It was just funny that was all. With one last look over, he pushed it towards his friend. Deuce agreed whole heartedly with Jackson – friends were there for each other. A small smile came across his face, he was glad he had a friend like Jackson.

With a raised eyebrow, Jackson smirked a sexy yet... surprisingly dark smirk as he read over the note and... nodded? Deuce raised an eyebrow as Jackson lifted his pen to the note and his lovely handwriting made its way across the spare lined paper. _'I knew it! Uhh, I mean... y'know, that's cool xD' _ he let out a small chuckle and then figured he'd add the explanation on his response. _'It's just... well I kinda figured it was Cleo, I saw you two earlier in the creepateria. And so now, you're just going to chill with her and see if there's, well... sparks there?' _

Sliding the note back, he thought it was a good enough question. Innocent enough.

Deuce just sat there, shocked. He was wondering what other people were thinking – that being when they saw him and Cleo together today at lunch. Just sitting there, he was trying to think of what to write in return. _'Um... it did look like we were hanging out as friends... right?' _He wrote down, feeling rather shaken up. Especially considering who her current boyfriend was.

He was also nervous – if this got around while Cleo was seeing Clawd – he didn't want an angry werewolf barking up his tree. _'I don't want Cleo to get an even worse reputation than she already has.' _Deuce thought to himself.

Lifting up his pen, he began writing again. _'Does it make me a bad person to really, really, really care for someone who's already taken? And I mean, care so much... just, bewildering. It's... rock solid y'know – the way I feel.' _He wrote down to his friend. _'I mean we are seeing if it'll work, but she's taken...'_ He ended the thought and handed the note over. His writing was starting to get rather sloppy since he was just, so deep in thought and not quite pay attention to the neatness of his writing.

Jackson blew the bangs out of his face. He took a moment to think about what Deuce had asked him in writing.

_ 'Does it make me a bad person to really, really, really care for someone who's already taken?' _

It was a hard question for anyone to ask, or go through, or wonder about. Jackson blew some bangs out of his face once more as he thought about this. He shifted his eyes to the side momentarily, then began writing. _'Yeah, it seemed that way – just friends, but it'll only be like that for so long, especially when you start getting closer or, even... intimate... Deuce, caring for a ghoul who's in another man's arms... I'm not going to tell you the situation is easy – because it's not. I kinda recall my mother saying something like that – how it's not easy to love two people at the same time. I have no idea what she meant of course, but that came to mind just as I read your passage there. So, it's not easy. It's really sticky actually. I think... there should be a limit – a point, where you should say to Cleo, 'If you want to be with me... and be my exclusive ghoul – I want to be your exclusive boyfriend. Only meant for one another, and we both deserve that' and you both do. I mean, if she actually disagrees to that – it'll only be a matter of time before she's in another guy's arms Deuce. But if she agrees to it – then maybe you are meant for one another, y'know?' _He really hoped this was the right advice he was giving his best friend.

Never ever did he have intentions of turning his best friend in the wrong direction, which was exactly why he thought out his answer, before giving it. Sliding the note back over, he set his pen down for a moment, shaking his right hand. Writer's cramp was beginning to affect it. "Sure, if I don't have writer's block, I get writer's cramp. _Great._" He softly chuckled, adverting his gaze downward – as he did often.

Deuce sat there reading over his best friend's response. He really favored talking to Jackson because it always stayed between them first of all, and second of all – Jackson gave the best advice. Letting out a soft sigh, he knew Jackson was right about all of this. He really should talk to Cleo about this more, to make sure it was what they both really wanted.

_'I swear it is a normie thing, you are always right. Or maybe it's a Jackson thing?'_ Deuce chuckled at the conversation they had earlier, through writing. _'By the way, how'd we get from talking about Frankie and Heath, to me and Cleo?'_ He was sort of saying this, just to get the heat off him. Also he was wondering how this did happen.

Deuce smiled up at his friend, he was glad to have Jackson as his friend. There were things they would have never told anyone, but each other knew about those things. Although Deuce was a little worried, Jackson had been looking more tired lately. Was he spending too much time studying and not enough sleeping? Or was there another side of Jackson that he hadn't told Deuce about?

He had to admit, that'd be cool. A non – nerdy side of Jackson. A party side. Just, to get him away from those damn books. Deuce chuckled at the thought. _'Like that would ever happen. Plus I'm sure I would've run into Jackson if he had a secret partying, nightlife side of him.' _It was then that Deuce noticed Jackson was talking to him. _'Great, I'm crazy.' _

He looked back at his friend with a soft smile. "Thanks." Deuce said in a soft whisper to his normie friend.

Jackson shrugged lightly, he could tell Deuce was just thinking within the depths of his mind and sort of slipped and was now getting back to reality – but hey, he didn't mind. If anything, it gave Jackson more time to think about what to say next.

He reached for the paper and glanced down at it with a chuckle and began to write again. _'Here, let me help you with that. You asked me if I knew anything about Frankie and Heath, as you had 'heard' things. I basically pointed out that me being family and blood related to him – I'd probably know first hand and he'd be acting more relationshp-y with Frankie. And then I said not to believe everything you hear in these hallways, or especially some gossiping ghouls. And then Cleo was mentioned. That's how it happened. XD' _Hopefully he was looking for a literal answer to that question, if it was rhetorical – whoops.

Deuce just stared down at the note in awe. He really didn't think that Jackson would literally state everything they just talked about. Although on the other hand, he should've known better – he always took the literal route – when it came to something like that anyway. _'Wow just... wow Jackson. xD'_ He wrote, then let out a low chuckle. He did love how caring and understanding Jackson was. A really great friend.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	6. VI

**A / n: Hello all! The reviews are wonderful! Thank you so much! My co – writer and I are loving this story to bits. Of course, I'd like for you to take a moment to read my note following this message. Thanks!**

**NOTE: This is my first note in this story. :3 First of all, my co – writer and I have done our research on the famous monsters and well, Frankie's father (in the original novel) is nameless. He never receives a name, but is always saying, "I am the _Adam _of your labors." But even still, I'm not making assumptions xD Although in the novel – he is a very intelligent being and learns how to talk, understand and comprehend through reading literature. In the movies – he is more beastly. My co-writer and I have decided to make him a mixture of both. Her mother, well we took her (and her name) specifically from the 1985 adaption of The Bride of Frankenstein – known as, 'The Bride'. In that, her name was Eva. She was mostly human and ends up (finally) falling in love with the monster, and happily ever after more or less xD. So just so there's no confusion, that is where we have created/mentioned Frankie's parents from.**

**As a future warning, we will also be touching on Jekyll and Hyde – the novel. Which reminds me, you need to check out this amazing story called, 'Demented Mentors'. It's amazing and I'm loving it! I just haven't gotten to it recently because of my wireless internet router dying T_T (but I finally did get to it by sneaking to the desktop computer at 4am to do so xD it's an amazing story though!). Anyway, it's a great story and I thank that wonderful author, Kryotec - for the inspiration of myself wanting to touch more on the story, yet put my/our own twist on it, as did they.**

**Anyway! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to read and review. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**VI**

"Hey mom, hello father!" Frankie greeted happily as she walked through the front door after school, with Heath in tow behind her.

"Greetings darling," her father greeted in return. There was a very formal manner about him. Heath noticed he was very sophisticated and seemed to hold quite the lot of intelligence. Don't get him wrong or anything – it wasn't that Heath didn't think her father _wouldn't_ be smart it was just that... well from a family of monsters – what would you expect?

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Stein." Heath said with a warm smile.

Her father then gave a smile back. "Good afternoon, what brings you here to our humble home?"

Eva, Frankie's mother, gave a bright grin. "Oh dear, it's not our choice whom our daughter wants to have intimate relations with, we should be supportive and support her decision." She told her husband as a matter of factly. Tossing her long locks over her left shoulder. "Now, let's see." She smirked and headed over to where Heath and Frankie were standing, in front of the door which not only was the entrance to the home, but it also led into the kitchen.

After a circle around Heath, Eva spoke up. "Well, well, well – he's certainly cute. Slender figure, muscular build... ooh, ember colored eyes... how mysterious! I think I dig you boy." She said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Frankie whose cheeks were heavy with blushing - she looked to her father - who was practically face palming. "Really darling? Must you really?" He asked, to which his wife nodded.

"Yes, I really must." She insisted, Heath chuckled as he watched the interaction between Frankie's parents. It was really cute and funny – especially since they were middle – aged.

"Mother..." Frankie said with a groan, but chuckled. Hopefully Heath wouldn't think anything bad of her parents – her mother was just... very, sexually open and out there as well as being very out - going in general. It was funny because her father was much more reserved and quiet, that was what made the cracks so funny – to see him blush so heavily.

"Right, right – new guy, don't want to scare him away. Or at least I assume that's what you think. I mean, I haven't even seen your ghoul friends over for a sleepover since you met them." She mentioned, casually making her way towards the refrigerator.

"Well mom, maybe that's because I'm not ready for you to... startle them with your... outward – ness... yeah, that's it." Frankie trailed off her statement with an innocent smile. Heath gave her a subtle shove.

It wasn't until Eva's bottom lip quivered slightly, where Heath spoke up. "Nah, what Frankie really means is that... you're just too, forwardly awesome and the ghouls can't handle it." He blurted with a signature grin that only Heath could pull off so, sexily.

"That's more the answer I was looking for, I like him." Eva then smiled greatly although Frankie blushed at her mother's words.

"That's great and all mom, but I'm only taking him upstairs to talk. Just talk. That's it, and then he'll be leaving." Frankie noticed that her parents actually seemed slightly disappointed at her choice of words. Did they actually think she and Heath were seeing one another in _that_ way?

"You go do what you need to dear, we'll be down here." Her father told her, still holding that sophisticated manner as if it were completely natural, and to him – it must be.

"Thanks," Not thinking about it, the young adolescent took Heath's hand, which flamed his cheeks – luckily not his hair - and lead him from the kitchen, into the living room, where the staircase was, leading upstairs he assumed.

"Condoms are in the bathroom if you need them! Just saying!" Eva told them loud and proud as Frankie walked even faster, her own cheeks flamed with blush.

"Hey Frankie," Heath began as they stepped into her modernly decorated bedroom. "don't get all like, embarrassed or anything. It's totally cool, as a matter of fact, my mother's even worse." That wasn't a stretch of the truth to make Frankie feel better either, his mother was much, much more forward than what he'd just seen of her mother.

"Wow, really?" She commented with a giggle attached, it was good to know that he wasn't all – up tight about stuff like that. Frankie wasn't really either, she just... concealed it better. She was a direct mixture of her mother and father. Although, she never let her ghoul friends see that side of her just yet. She wanted to get more of a feel what they were like in that kind of area themselves before just, coming right out with something like that.

"Yup. But anyway – I didn't come here to lurk out your family. I... really have to talk to you. And yes – it _is_ about Jackson." He told her in that of a serious tone – which wasn't a tone that Heath sported often.

Frankie couldn't help it, just hearing his name made her stomach flutter about. She felt so, pleasantly dizzy, her hands even got clammy. Surely he had a clue of how crazy he was driving her, right? "Okay, so let's talk about Jackson then. Trust me, I'm not objecting." She giggled – not being able to help her giddiness.

Heath let out a low chuckle, "Well good. But... I mean, you might not find what I'm about to say weird – but to some people, even some monsters – it would be. So... you're aware of Holt. Everyone is." Frankie nodded, Heath was right – everyone knew about Holt Hyde. It was almost impossible to miss him when he was around. Loud and boisterous. Fun and... well, out there! He could be a real blast – but Frankie also wanted someone who would take things slow with her, despite Holt always flirting with her and going on about 'Sparking a little something up' between them. It made her blush and bolts spark every time.

"Yes of course, everyone knows about Holt. That's right." She agreed, waiting to hear what Heath would say next.

"Well, Holt Hyde and Jackson Jekyll – are one in the same person Frankie." She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if it was okay to interrupt Heath with this point or just – let him talk.

She decided the first option. "But... how? I mean, Jackson is so laid back, so quiet... so sweet. Holt is, so loud. So aggressive and well... a huge flirt. It doesn't seem like they'd be the same person."

Heath, reached for his backpack, which he carried with him, and pulled out a book. "Read this, trust me. You'll get it."

Frankie dusted the book off and looked down at the title, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. "_Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_? Really?"

Heath nodded, "Yeah. It's a pretty good story, but it... kind of made me understand what's... going on with Jackson, and Holt. Especially lately. I mean, in the novel – Dr. Jekyll is aware of Mr. Hyde. Funny thing is, okay well it's not funny but... the ironic thing is... Jackson isn't aware of Holt at all. It's strange... but to him, he just... feels as if he's blacked out or something. All while Holt is out and present. Of course his body isn't getting any rest – them being the same person and all, so it explains why he's always tired and stuff. I just... read it Frankie, trust me on this."

Normally trusting Heath wouldn't be a top priority of hers, but in this case – maybe it wouldn't hurt? "Okay... say I read this book. It's contents, will help me understand?"

Heath made a so – so gesture. "Well, kinda. I mean, it'll let you know what happened to his dad according to the novel. Well, I mean... this is 'fiction'. Which, isn't real. We're... well we're monsters, normies – in most circumstances – don't know of us at all. So, this is our non - fiction, I guess you could say. Kinda sorta... I... it took me awhile to get my hands on a copy of this novel. We're not supposed to read anything like this, at all. We could probably get suspended for just having it in our midst. Banned maybe. I got it from our attic. My dad being a normie, he's got all kinds of normie junk lying around." That, was of course no lie.

Frankie looked down at the novel, dusting it off a bit more. "What... can you tell me about... y'know, the transformation?"

It was a very good question, Heath gave a slight shrug. "In the book, it's done by potion and gets out of control. Turning so that, Dr. Jekyll needs more of the potion – to remain himself. In, our reality – well... I honestly think it's music. Loud music, perhaps loud noise - makes Holt come through, and puts Jackson to rest. I'm almost positive."

The young female nodded, it seemed right. Considering Holt loved his loud music where as Jackson, didn't seem to be a fan of it at the best of times. "Okay so, they're the same person... how can they _not_ be aware of one another?"

"That is an excellent question Frankie, and I intend on finding out. I mean, I'll have to speak with Uncle Henry, no Uncle Edward... whoever he is when I get there – and ask about it. I... intend on making – not forcefully, but bringing Jackson's awareness, to Holt, and vice verse. Y'know what I mean?"

Frankie nodded as she opened up the hard cover book. "For once Heath, you are making sense." She chuckled, as well as he did. She just let out a soft sigh. _'I hope everything will soon make sense when I read this thing...'_

**::~*~::**

"But, that's Clawd's favorite... not really mine." Clawdeen voiced to her father, Barkley – who was making dinner this evening. He narrowed his ice blue colored eyes at her.

"We made your favorite last night, which your mother made sure to put in your lunch this morning. Tonight, I'm making Clawd's favorite, tomorrow night will be my choice... you know how it is Squirt." Clawdeen gave a soft smile – she did know how it was, and she wouldn't trade her family in for the world.

No matter how much her younger sister made her fur crawl, or how Clawd hid her beauty products (on purpose as she was convinced) just to annoy her... she still loved her family. She enjoyed their company. "So, after dinner... what are we going to do pops?" She asked him, taking her turn to cut up some vegetables to go with dinner.

"Perhaps watch a movie or something. How about something humorous? Something to get the ol' funny bone going." Clawdeen chuckled as she set the chopped vegetables aside.

"Yeah dad, don't give up your day job." She told him forwardly, to which he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I know. Doing Clawculus homework is more fun than me cracking jokes. I know, Clawd said the same thing. Unlike you or Howleen, I don't have to be told twice." He smiled as his eldest daughter rolled her eyes. Kissing her forehead, he then proceeded with preparing dinner.

"Gee thanks dad, if you insult the help – you get nothing done. Jus' sayin'." She told him as she put the vegetables into the warm pot of water on the stove. Tonight would be stew. It was Clawd's favorite. She really didn't know why, but he loved it. To each their own.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	7. VII

**A / n: Well hello there guys! My co – writer and I are just loving this story, and I really hope you all are enjoying it just as much. I think it's really starting to get going now, hope you stick with it! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Just a warning, this chapter will be pretty long ahaha now please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**VII**

Scarlet had just pulled into the driveway, with her youngest daughter and only son in the car. "How was your practice Clawd?" His mother asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Clawd let out a sigh; he did _not_ have a very good one. Clawd had been busy worrying about Cleo, so his game was totally off. Even Coach Igor noticed. "Pretty good," he stated quickly, "we're practicing extra hard. The finals are coming up. If we want to win, we have to be at our best." He said unbuckling his seat belt.

"I had a great day!" Howleen said almost jumping into the front seat where her brother and mother were seated.

"That's good dear." Scarlet said with a giggle. She did love how happy and cheerful her youngest daughter was.

"See you inside." Clawd said as he climbed out of the car, so that his mother and little sister could talk or do whatever the female species of his kind did. He made his way into the house and almost started to drool. Once the smell of his favorite dinner hit his nose, he just wanted it to be done cooking right that instant. Now this dinner was making his day way better.

Clawd went up into his room momentarily and checked to see if Cleo had text messaged or even called, also to get ready for dinner. "Nothing, huh." He mumbled to himself. Letting out a sigh he walked towards the bathroom. Running the cold water - letting it warm up a little, then with one movement he brought it to his face. "Refreshing." He said almost in a whisper.

After getting all cleaned up and hearing his mother and sister enter the house, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey dad." He said sitting at the table. Watching Clawdeen finish up the last little things for dinner. "How was your day Clawdeen?" He thought it be nice to talk to his sister as well. Since she did help make his favorite dinner, Clawd could tell something was on her mind, maybe after dinner they could talk. He wore a smile upon his face as she pulled out the fresh biscuits. "Smells good." He said to the two chefs in the kitchen.

Just then Howleen came running into the kitchen with a paper that had a big red _A_ on it. "Dad, dad look what I got!" She said jumping up and down. Scarlet walked in with a huge smile on her face. Giving Clawd a comforting pat on the shoulder, knowing something was bothering him and hoping everything would be alright soon. Clawd put a hand on his mother's, he knew she had a felling something was wrong and it was bothering her. Although Clawd would normally go to his parents about this, he wanted to figure this one out on his own.

Clawdeen let a smile caress her face, "My day was alright. I think something's up with Frankie though. Oddly enough, Frankie and Heath."

Barkley, who adjusted the heat of the stove, gave Howleen a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Very good sweetheart, keep up the good work." She ran off to find a magnet to post her assignment to the refrigerator and Barkley then looked at his eldest daughter. "Something going on with, Frankie and Heath you say?"

Clawdeen nodded, "Well, I think so. I mean, she denies it, but if that's the case, why is he over at her house right now? Kinda strange if you ask me." Barkley looked over at his wife, who gave a subtle shrug. They'd take care of Clawdeen's thoughts first, then maybe get to Clawd's.

"Maybe they're just friends hanging out?" He suggested - which did seem logical, but apparently Clawdeen wasn't having any of that.

"I would totally accept that answer - _if _I didn't know any better," she said, chopping up some more vegetables as she was asked to. "I mean, myself, Draculaura, Lagoona - we haven't even been over to Frankie's house, yet Heath is there right now? It doesn't make sense, she's being secretive, don't you think they're together or something?" She glanced over at Clawd, since he knew Heath a bit better than she did, maybe he had some inside information?

Clawd perked up when he heard his sister talk to him. "Frankie, Heath... something between them? I don't think so. I think reason they're talking is because Frankie adores his cousin. You can tell the way Frankie sparks up every time Jackson is around." Clawd watched the knife hit the vegetables. he wanted the food to hurry up. "I think maybe the reason Frankie brought him over today, was maybe - her parents might not be home. So prefect time to talk I guess. Meanwhile maybe the reason you guys have not gone over... well look what happens when your ghouls are here?" Clawd remembered the smell of perfume and ghouly products all over the house. He let out a chuckle. Clawd perked up even more when he felt his iCoffin vibrate, to his surprise it was Cleo.

It wasn't a huge text or anything, it was at least a text. All the text message read was _'Love you, have a good night.'_ It made him happy to know at least she was thinking of him at least moment. Letting out a sigh before turning back to the conversation at hand. "That's what I was thinking at least." He thought at least he was saying what he was thinking, on that subject, and if Clawdeen took his opinion or not really did not bother him. Because she would find out the truth sooner or later and he could be right or wrong.

Clawdeen thought for a moment, "Yeah but don't lie - I saw you checking out all my ghouls - even Frankie. I know you did Clawd. Oh! Which reminds me to... kinda ask you something but I don't really think it's appropriate to ask you, here, y'know?" After adding what was left of the vegetables in the stew pot, she turned away from it. "Alright, dinner should be served in a few minutes!"

Barkley took a moment to watch as his family gathered around the table for dinner. Even if they all had busy, busy days - dinner was where and when they all were together. "Well, you know Clawdeen - maybe there's just some things going on with Frankie, maybe at home, that's she's not quite comfortable with letting her ghouls in just yet. Maybe she wants to know you're all sincere? No harm in that. Not to mention, Clawd did say she liked this... Jackson fellow. Clawd, what do you know about him? I'm pretty sure he's somewhat close to Deuce I think. I don't know," he bellowed a chuckle, "it's hard to keep up with the young ones these days."

Clawd gave a shrug with his big shoulders. "I don't know much about him, I know he's a normie. Also that Deuce does hang around him a lot. Like some guy was picking on Jackson, Deuce found out and turned him to stone. Stayed that way for almost a whole week. After that, no one really messes with Jackson." He chuckled at the thought of what happened that day.

Taking a big sniff of the stew filling the air, then turning his attention to his sister. "We will talk after dinner, okay Clawdeen?" Clawd wore a smile upon his face. Clawd kept one eye on the boiling pot, kind of protecting his special dinner. The one he wanted so badly right now.

"Calm your raging hormones son, dinner is now ready." He placed a nice hot bowl of stew in front of Clawd first, backing away - no one wants to lose a hand willingly. When giving that boy his favorite dinner - you learned to drop it and run. Then of course he placed a bowl down for Clawdeen, then Howleen, and his wife, then himself.

"Thank you dear," Scarlet gave a warm smile, she couldn't wait to dig into this lovely meal. Tomorrow would be her husband's favorite for dinner, then hers. She almost couldn't wait. "Alright, so Clawd - have you heard from Cleo sweetheart? I thought she would be coming over tomorrow for dinner. And be sure to warn her it's dad's choice for dinner tomorrow." She had a feeling something was going on between him and Cleo, and perhaps he'd like to talk about it soon?

Clawd's eyes shifted around the room, making it like he didn't hear his mother speak. He knew of Cleo was coming over but then again you never knew with Cleo, things could change. Clawd kept digging into the stew, maybe if he ate at a fast pace, they'd get the hing and his mother would change the subject. Also he wanted the rest of the stew.

Clawd and his father played a game called _'See if you can keep Clawd away from the pot.' _Normally Clawd won, just ask his fathers' leg.

Clawdeen cleared her throat, "Anyway... Holiday vacation is coming up. Only one more day of school. What's the plans? Are we going anywhere this year?" She could tell Clawd wanted out of 'The Hot Seat' and so she granted him that. Hoping they could still talk later.

Barkley thought for a moment, "I'm not quite sure. I haven't received a call from your Aunts' yet, so we may just be staying here for the Holidays. Did anyone of you make plans with your friends for the break?" He asked, looking at Howleen, Clawdeen and Clawd. If there were any sleepovers or parties - he'd like to know ahead of time.

Clawd gave his sister a thankful look, and hoping in his eyes she knew they were going to talk later - for sure. He knew he owed her at least that, plus she assisted in making him his favorite dinner. Clawd was thinking Clawdeen and himself would go for a walk, that way worrying parents couldn't listen in. He loved his parents with all his heart, but sometimes he needed his sister there. They didn't really understand what it was like to be a teenager this day and age. Although sometimes listening to the parents was a better thing.

Howleen perked up when she heard they might not have to go to their Aunts', she found it _so_ boring there and hated how she was always the center of attention. Just because she was the youngest out of the three. "Can we just have a big party here, if we don't go? Like Clawdeen could have all her ghoul friends, Clawd could have his friends and mine could come over? Y'know, throw a big party? Can we please?" Howleen thought it would be a really good idea, make it the party of the year even!

Clawd loved his sisters - and sometimes, they took the heat off him. Sometimes they did not even know they had helped him. For example, when his parents got into that mode about him being the only son, he should know who he wanted to be his mate for life. One time his dad was getting on him about it, Clawdeen broke a couple nails and made a scene just to get him out of discussing it. Howleen never knew she was helping like Clawdeen often did. He had to say Clawdeen always had his back and he did the same for her.

"Oh I don't know about that," Scarlet said as she dug into her serving of stew. "it all depends on who is coming, and I don't know if your father and I should be responsible for that many ghouls. It's a big, big responsibility. If you three can show your father and I you can handle the responsibility - then we'll consider it. Consider - being the key word here." She told them, looking to her husband with a sheepish smile. Knowing she pretty much backed him into a wall about saying 'Yes' to the idea.

"Well... like your mother said, we'll 'consider' it. It's not a yes, it's not a no - it's a maybe." He finished up the rest of his bowl of stew, waiting to see what they would say.

Howleen perked up, she liked the sound of it. Showing her parents they could handle it. "I will take that deal! What about you two?" Howleen hoped she had the back up of her siblings. She never understood why her parents had a hard time letting them have a party.

Clawd gave a weak smile, remembering the last time their parents let Clawdeen and himself have a party that big. It would have been easier to clean the place by burning it down. Since it was stone, they had to clean it by hand. Clawd gave Clawdeen a look, asking if she remembered that day as well as he did. "I promise it will _not_ be as bad as last time." Clawd had an devilish grin on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing.

Clawdeen let out a groan, "Uggghh, nothing can be as bad as the clean up last time. Clawd and I scrubbed every inch of this place, while Howleen slept through cleaning." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she narrowed her eyes towards her sister.

"Well then, if that's the case - Howleen, only three of your friends. Clawdeen will invite the ghouls and, Clawd can choose however many he wants - _only_ because he is the oldest and should be the most responsible. He is responsible for his friends' actions. They break it, they buy and replace it. Understood?" Barkley asked as he looked from Clawd, to Clawdeen, to Howleen.

Scarlet gave her husband's hand a pat. "Clawd and Clawdeen took care of the mess last time. Which does show their responsibility. And all three of our children have been getting good grades so, I suppose a Holiday party won't be too much of a bad idea. Just let's try to keep it on the down low." She figured she wouldn't have to deal with noise complaints if things were kept at a respectable level.

"Yes, and... as for the date - we'll let you know. I'm feeling your responsibility - so I'll probably take your mother out for the night, so you can have the whole house to yourselves, on our list of conditions." He felt his list of conditions would be more than fair.

Clawd let out a sigh; he did feel a little bad for Howleen although she did bring it on herself. "You got a deal." Clawd was going to show his parents they could have a good holiday party without going over hand this time. Just then Clawd stood from his seat. "Ready to go for our walk Clawdeen?" Clawd said kind of knowing he shocked everyone for not getting a second blow of stew, just in that moment he wanted to talk to Clawdeen,

"If you're going to talk about the party, I want to go as well." Howleen said taking another spoon full of stew. She did not want her siblings taking over her idea, like she felt they normally did.

"We are not talking about the da... we need to talk about something else, school related." Clawd managed to catch himself. Sometimes Howleen pushed him to that edge, but he did try to keep it under control. Unlike Clawdeen who normally just got into fights with her. It was funny because they would get in really heated fights but always there for each other when needed. Kind of like how Clawdeen was here for him now.

Barkley glanced down at Clawd's empty bowl. He couldn't help but to know that something was definitely on his son's mind, but he figured if Clawd wanted to talk about it – then he would. It was that simple. "We'll discuss the conditions later, right now - Howleen, c'mon dear, it's your turn to help with dishes." She growled a little, but remembered that this was all for the party.

"Don't be out too late you two, and only head to the park. When you're done, please come home. Oh - and don't forget your iCoffins, I didn't buy them as a fancy schmancy device no one carries, understood?" Scarlet somewhat lectured, but then smiled. "Go on you two, just keep in touch."

::~*~::

Clawd grabbed both iCoffins and headed for the door, throwing on his boots and handed Clawdeen her phone. The walked in almost complete silence, a few things were passed back and forth. Like Clawdeen keeping Clawd updated with fearleading, Clawd did the same thing with casketball. Once they got to the park, Clawd sat on the swing. The spot himself and Clawdeen normally sat at when they were taking their walks together. He sat there, wondering who was going to make the first move and say the first word.

She let out a sigh, "It's usually always me who starts this stuff off, isn't it?" She asked with a chuckle. Gently swinging on the swing. "Well... I kinda want to know... how things are legit going with Cleo. Y'know, is she being a good ghoulfriend to you?" She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way, and see her sincerity in asking this.

Clawd let out a low chuckle, "I think that is the first time you used her name in a while." Then he went back to thinking about the question. "Well she both has and she has not. I mean, example when I want time with her she can never be found or is busy. Meanwhile when she wants time, which is not often these days, I get to hang with her. Although she hasn't asked me to drop what I'm doing to hang out. She'll wait for me to finish whatever it is."

Clawd went back to his thoughts. "I think Cleo and I are too either the same or different, either way not good for our relationship. She needs someone who can be there for her all the time." Clawd let out a low sigh, he did have feelings for Cleo it was just that they did not seem to have that spark. _'Hey maybe if I get Frankie between us, it will jolt our relationship back together?'_ Clawd thought to himself, causing himself to laugh out loud.

Clawdeen chuckled. "You're an ass. You totally just thought about Frankie bringing the spark back to your relationship, didn't you?" She laughed a bit more when Clawd himself nodded and laughed. "So mean yet too funny." She then calmed her laughter down. "I just... I don't honestly know if I dislike Cleo... not just because she's dating you – I think it stems back even farther than that. Y'know?"

Clawd listened while his sister spoke, it was a good time to hear her side of things. They hadn't talked in quite some time. "I mean, maybe it's just two females fighting to be the 'Alpha - female' y'know? She... is basically the 'Queen of Monster High' and... I kinda sorta envy that. I mean, I know I'm furry fabulous myself – fashion and beauty is my thing too. I don't know. And when she started hanging around you, dating you... man, I guess I just thought that... she's trying to get at me. I mean, maybe that's just a bonus for her? I hope this doesn't sound shallow to you." She let out a sigh and tossed her unruly hair back. "I guess what I'm trying to say... is if you really care about her, if she's proven to be a decent ghoulfriend, I'll back off it. I'll be nicer to her and stuff, and I'll only be doing this... because I love you Clawd, you're my family, my brother. Blood is supposed to be thicker than water, so I'm here for you. And so I'll start to act like it and support whatever decision you make. Is that... cool?" She bit down on her lip, not sure what her brother's response would be to all this. "I just had to let you know. Y'know?"

Clawd took in every word his sister had said; knowing her opening up like this was hard for her. She had a lot of pride in herself and Clawd loved that. "Thanks sis." All he could do was wrap an arm and pull her into a tight hug. Right now is the moment he loved living in, if life could stay this way he be the happiest monster in Monster High. "So you won't mind if Cleo comes to this party?" He knew it was something Clawdeen most likely wouldn't like but it was just an easy question.

They sat there in few more minutes in per silence and Clawd let out a huge sigh. Part of him began to question where his relationship was with Cleo, it did seem like they weren't on the same page any more. Although he didn't know if it was because they haven't been getting their alone time or, maybe the spark really was gone? His eyes shifted towards his sister while waiting for her reply.

"Actually, no. I won't mind. I want her to come to this party." Clawdeen said abruptly, but honestly. Of course it probably threw Clawd for quite a loop - but she figured she'd take the time to explain herself. "You guys haven't been spending a lot of time together as you said... so this is just what you need. I'll make sure to get what Cleo's favorite food is from Ghoulia. I'll make sure to have black lights, and normal lights - since I know she's afraid of the dark. Kind of a quirky trait for her to have, but whatever. To each their own right?"

She let out a soft sigh but gave a smile. "Remember, I'm doing this for you. Because I want you to be happy. It's difficult when there's two opposing sides and, both those sides you care about, y'know? So it's not phony, this is furreal." She told him with a grin, her canines showing through proudly.

"Thank you so much Clawdeen, this does mean a lot." Clawd pulled out his iCoffin and checked the time. "Wow we're running behind time." Clawd flashed the phone at his sister. He had to admit, he did love Howleen and he missed her when it was just him and Clawdeen. "I just hope Cleo notices you're putting a good paw forward in being nice, you know her - doesn't like to show weakness. Hey you guys are more similar than I'm sure you thought." He said making the swing go back and forth.

Just then in a flash Clawd jumped off. "Ready? Better get going before the parents send the pack out." He let out a chuckle remembering when they were little and Clawd and Clawdeen would spend hours outside. Everyone come night fall would be looking for them because it was so late.

Clawdeen scrunched up her cute little nose for a moment. _'Cleo and I, similar? Yeah, right.' _She gave a smile and moved the swing back herself. She gained some great height before jumping off - in heels. She made that seem like a breeze, although Clawd knew it wasn't. "Yeah, yeah - anything for you bro. Or maybe they'll start some twilight howl? My goodness that crap is so annoying. Yeah, let's get going. Although I still have something to tell you Clawd, it was my main reason for wanting to talk to you tonight. You still down for a bit of a chat as we head home?" She wanted to make sure she still had his attention of course before going on with her point.

Clawd put his arm around his sister's shoulder, and took a big sigh. "Let's take the long way home. I think we're old enough to stay out a little later." Clawd joked around. He led her through the park and down the road. They would be going around the whole block instead of just going straight home from the park. "So what is it? That you wanted to talk about." Said keeping his arm on his sister.

Clawdeen blushed but cleared her throat. "Well you see... what would you say, if I knew of a ghoul who was seriously crushing on you? And I mean, crushing on you so bad, you walk by and she blushes like crazy?" Catching his interest was exactly what she wanted to do here. Although she didn't want it to seem sinister. "I'm not trying anything sinister Clawd, I just... want you to know that even in a relationship - options aren't closed. Doors aren't slammed - they're just a wee bit harder to open, y'know? And as I said, I'm here for you no matter what."

Clawd let out a sigh; he was a little tired of people doing this to him. He knew she was doing it to be nice, if things didn't work out between Clawd and Cleo there would be an apparent back up. "Do I know this ghoul?" he asked kind of wondering. It was a little interesting, Clawd would have to admit.

"Look, I know you're tired of people suggesting or hinting that things might not work out with Cleo, that there can always be a back - up plan. Clawd - I'm not out to do that, really I'm not. You have to believe me. If you don't - I'll prove it to you the night of the party. But... you have seen this ghoul before and you do know her. And I'm also talking to you about it - for her. So I know to tell her, to just move on and you're not interested, or whatever, y'know?" Clawdeen's intentions were purely good ones. She wasn't trying to pressure her brother into anything. This ghoul was a good friend and she wanted to know the extent of his thoughts as well, so she knew where to steer the situation more or less. Nothing wrong about that, right?

Clawd had a feeling it was all good, it was just tiring. "I have no idea Clawdeen, I wanted to work on this relationship but I don't want to work on something that's dead. Only time will really tell me who I should be with. Does that make sense?" He hoped it did not sound rude, he was just saying what he was thinking.

Clawdeen nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, it does make sense Clawd. You're totally right. And okay well... the ghoul that's really crushing on you - is my ghoul, Draculaura. I know she's got it _baad_ for you boy. Of course she hasn't out right said anything to me - probably because you're my brother and blah, blah, blah - you're with Cleo right now, etc. But.. y'know, you can still keep your eyes on the look out, I'm telling you that and I'll tell her that too. Just thought to warn you. And also... you can think on it and tell me how you feel about my ghoul crushing on you. So I can steer the situation a little. As in, if you don't like her - I'll subtly turn her away from the option of thinking about, anything further. Y'know what I'm saying?" She said, giving her brother a playful nudge.

"The vegan vampire?" Clawd said questioning his sister. Right now all her friends looked the same to him. "What happened to your family and friends keeping apart?" Clawd was wondering this a little bit, Clawdeen didn't like it much when her friends and family were becoming chummy, scared that secrets would come out. More he thought about it, the more he began to kind of liked the idea. _'Mhmm... Draculaura? She is cute.'_ Clawd thought to himself. She was a cute little vampire indeed.

Clawdeen gave him a skeptical look. "Well, I don't usually like it - you're right. But there's something about Draculaura that I think would be really good for you. And you'd be pretty good for her too. It's not like you gotta go hook up y'know, just... think about it. And sure - she's vegan... so maybe change up meals a little bit. Don't sweat the small stuff, it's what you always tell me." She stated with a small, encouraging smile. "So, what do you say? Will you, maybe think about it?" It was best to know the truth and his thoughts now rather than later when it could get much more sticky.

Clawd let out one more sigh as they stood at the end of the drive way. "Yes, I will think about it. For you." Clawd wore a smile on his face. He did love how Clawdeen was going to be nicer to Cleo, even if things did not work out. Also she had his back.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	8. VIII

**A / n: Hey there! The reviews just keep getting better. Well, along with my lovely co – writer who left a review or two – they are outstanding! Thanks so much! And to show you how much we appreciate it, we're here to give you another chapter. Thanks guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**VIII**

"Mom, will you leave him alone?" Frankie laughed as she watched her mother attempt to crack another suggestive statement towards Heath. She was only doing it because he was tossing them right back – no shame what so ever. It was really refreshing, to not have to worry about what's going to come out of her mother's mouth so naturally to her, when to others it might not be.

She loved her mother dearly, but sometimes she spoke before she thought about what she was saying and whether or not it could offend someone. Her father reminded her a plentiful amount of times that she only meant well and that she has a heart of gold. Which her mother did indeed.

"Oh he likes it," she chuckled but then looking at the time, her eyes widened. "it's getting rather late. Certainly after dinner anyway. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat before you leave? It wouldn't be much trouble, I always make more than we can eat around here."

Heath thought it was very nice of Mrs. Stein to offer, but he was pretty sure his own mother would have his head on a platter if he didn't get home soon. "Oh no, that's perfectly fine. I have to get going though, before my parents start to worry. My iCoffin just died and they're going to really worry. But thank you so much for the offer and, I'm sure I'll see you another time."

Just as a smooth exit was in the midst, Heath felt a broom poke his butt. Frankie blushed and giggled as she took the broom away from her mother, who turned back to serving dinner as if she'd done nothing. "I am completely innocent." She stated as she set dinner down on the table.

"You are the farthest thing from innocence." Her husband told her, a smirk on his face. She swatted his arm and continued about the kitchen. "I can take you home if you'd like," he offered to Heath. He didn't like to let anyone walk home by themselves. Even in a nice neighborhood, bad things could happen.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother sir, it's fine. I don't live too far from here anyway. I'll be okay." Just as Frankie watched her father about to speak, she spoke up instead, before he did.

"Just text me when you get home, if you don't mind. That works. You can throw your phone on the charger long enough, to send me a text that you got home." As much as she knew her father would rather drive him, she figured this would help out a bit.

"He can do that, as soon as I drop him off. No exceptions, let me at least have some piece of mind that he got home safely." He gestured to the door and Heath really didn't think it was appropriate to argue with him.

So meekly, he gave a thankful smile. "Thanks, you really don't have to. But it means a lot." Heath gave an estranged look for a moment when Frankie's father asked to see his iCoffin, but he had nothing to hide and so he handed it over.

"Perhaps if you can get Frankie's bolts to spark, it will give your phone enough charge to last until you get home? And then to let your parents know you're safe. It is worth a try, do you not think so?" Heath figured it'd be worth a shot – sure. He watched as her father gave his phone to Frankie, who held it near her right bolt.

"Hmm, now... how to get them going?" She wondered out loud, but almost began to regret it as Heath whispered in her ear.

It took him a moment to think, but then he whispered, "You know, when I was with Jackson yesterday at lunch, he told me that he thinks you're super hot, and beautiful. He normally would feel... bad for looking at a female in _that_ way... but he said just looking at you, never felt so good." It was a good thing Heath backed up right afterward because her bolts sparked quite a bit. And of course he didn't mention that Jackson felt _very_ guilty for saying that afterward, but she didn't need to know the latter just yet.

Blushing heavily, Frankie handed him back his cell phone. "There you go, should be safe now. You might just get a little -"

"Oww!"

"- shock ahah, but there you are." She said sheepishly, suddenly feeling rather shy and timid. Her mother looked at her father, who shared the curious glance in return.

"Wow Frankie, full charge! Thanks girl." He said with a chuckle, Frankie giggled nervously.

Her father smirked, he almost needed to be much more convinced that these two weren't dating. But alas – he and his wife would know the truth soon enough. "Alright, I should take you home now. Send a virtual message or what ever it may be called and let us get going."

Heath sent his mother a quick text saying that he was on his way home, that Mr. Stein was dropping him off and with that, both Heath and Frankie's dad left the warm home after saying 'goodbyes' to Frankie and Eva.

**::~*~::**

"Nice of you to finally join us dear," Skyler Marissa Burns welcomed her son home as he walked into the living room. "I almost thought you were going to stay out for dinner until you sent me that text." She noted brightly. "Did you thank Mr. Stein for bringing you home?"

Heath nodded and smiled – remembering back to the really good evening he'd spent over at Frankie's place. It was really awesome and her parents were scorchin' cool. "Yep, up and over about a million times. I made sure he knew I appreciated it. Oh and... you'll never guess. Frankie's mom, is just as out there as you are."

Skyler laughed, "Oh please, no one is as crazy and sexually forward and open as I am."

Heath's father, Isaac, nodded with a chuckle. "Your mother is pretty much one of a kind and we know this." He looked down to his lap, where his dinner sat upon a sofa cushion. They were just about to go on with their traditional movie along with dinner, which they did every night.

Having dinner without Heath would've been something very out of the ordinary, so he was glad their son made it home just in time. "It's my spaghetti tonight, sweet pea. Hot sauce is in the fridge if you want it." Skyler pointed out to Heath as he gave a nod.

"But no really mom – her mom is pretty out there just like you. I think she and I made Frankie blush so much. Her and her dad were blushing so hard while her mom and I were just cracking out the comments like no tomorrow. It was awesome." Skyler giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to meet her sometime soon, now won't I? Could you imagine the both of us in a room together?" Heath laughed as he made his way into the kitchen and right up to the kitchen island where the made spaghetti and meatballs sat.

"No mom, I'm almost scared to." He replied as he brought his plate and glass of ice water out to the living room and got comfortable upon the carpeted flooring.

"Alright, alright – I'm glad to hear you had a good time son, now it's time to just, relax for the evening. Do you have any homework that needs to be done?" Isaac asked Heath, he usually made a habit of doing so. Sometimes Heath was so scatterbrained with school and casketball – he naturally forgot about homework. So the extra reminder was sometimes needed.

It wasn't that Heath himself was incompetent or anything – he was a young male, of course his mind was preoccupied on other things. "I have some Mad Science, some History of The Undead, and some Dead Languages work to do. I'll just head right upstairs after the movie if that's cool?"

They weren't going to begrudge their son of actually wanting to do some homework – or making it a priority at least, even if they did want to spend time with him and together as a family. "Of course dear, that's fine." Skyler smiled as she twirled her spaghetti with her fork. She and Isaac couldn't wait until the Holiday break when they could spend more time as a family together.

**::~*~::**

Draculaura was in her room picking out tomorrow's clothes. To take time out of her mornings and to give her extra time with her hair and make - up, she always picked her clothes the night before. She grabbed two new dresses and turned to her pet bat _Count Fabulous_. "Which one Fabulous?" the bat had a choice between a bright pink dress with little black belts over it and a white belt to pull it all together. The other outfit was a white skirt and black top. Pink stitching and a pink belt to pull it together.

She laid both outfits beside her pet when she turned around and grabbed shoes to go with it. A pair of pink heels and a pair of white heels that had a small black bat on the side. Of course if you asked a bat what outfit to wear and it has anything to do with a bat on it - you should know which one they're going to pick. Draculaura let out a small giggle. "I was thinking that one too." She grabbed the outfit that was picked and moved it to the desk chair and put the other one back for another day.

Making sure she had everything in her bag, homework, extra make - up and anything else she made need. Then Draculaura checked her iCoffin to see how the battery was doing, _'Full, perfect.'_ She thought to herself and moved over to her bed. Placing the phone on her bedside table. She then turned to her radio and hit play to see what music was playing. It was now time to relax before going to bed.

Draculaura ran her hand over her pet, telling _Count Fabulous_ it was soon time for bed. What had surprised her was that Fabulous was not calming down for the night, as if she knew Draculaura wasn't going to bed as planned. She had to admit watching her bat play around was very interesting. Draculaura couldn't help but giggle as she watched her playful pet.

It wasn't long before _Count Fabulous_ was deemed right, as Draculaura's iCoffin went off, vibrating with a text. When she picked it up, she saw it was from Clawdeen.

_Hey ghoul, cant sleep. Hope im not waking you. Just wanted 2 say tht i talked to Clawd earlier... - Clawdeen ~FashionPassion~_

Draculaura rolled over to her bedside table, a smile swept across her face when she saw Clawd's name in the message. _'Clawd...'_ Draculaura thought before typing back to her dear ghoul Clawdeen.

_Hey there ghoul, I am just playing with Count Fabulous. So how did the talk with your older brother go?_

It was only a matter of a few moments before she got a text back. Clawdeen must be right on the other end of her phone. Damn!

_It went pretty well. i told him that i'd make effort to show him im here for him instead of just sayin it, u no? my plan in tht is to b nicer to Queen of Mean. he appreci8d it tho, i no he did. but then i told him bout this ghoul who liked him... when i caught his interest, i told him it was u. :3 - Clawdeen ~FashionPassion~_

Draculaura's jaw dropped , she never told Clawdeen that she liked Clawd that way. Was she that noticeable when he was around?

_Oh what did... wait you are going to be nicer to Cleo? :o She always gets under your fur though. How will this work out?_

Apparently she was, especially if Clawdeen seemed to have known already when she didn't say a word. She was good!

_Bahahaha, im gonna try for Clawd. i will bite my tongue rite off if need b. and yeah, i did. he seemed a bit annoyed at first - cuz mom n dad are usually on him bout how he shuld no is future n what not. but then i saw that big smile with those canines of his. he dug it. look ur best at skool 2morrow ghoul! oh, n were having a holiday party over break, jus not sure wen yet. - Clawdeen ~FashionPassion~_

__Before Draculaura or _Count Fabulous _had a chance to do much else, she decided to send a text Clawdeen's way.

_That is so nice of you Clawdeen, I just hope Cleo notices that you are trying to be nice and not trying to trick her into something. I could understand where he was annoyed, I would be too. Oh party? They are letting you have another party... after the last one? Oh by the way, I always look my best but I did pick out a really cute outfit for tomorrow._

Draculaura let out a giggle as she hit 'send'.

_She probly wont but whatever, im doing it 4 Clawd, not her. and yea! well they no Clawd n i took care of the mess last time, so its all good. just gotta wait for dads conditions and date. and good! glad. Clawd likes a well dressed ghoul. ;) n e way, nite ghoul, we better get sum sleep muah! xo - Clawdeen ~FashionPassion~_

Draculaura couldn't sleep now, she was way too happy about showing off for Clawd tomorrow. She did hope everything would work out. She was thankful for a friend like Clawdeen, who tried to make sure everyone was happy.

_Yeah you are right; sleep would be the best thing. Last day of school tomorrow then the holidays for a couple weeks. So see you tomorrow ghoul friend._

Draculaura placed her phone on the bedside table once more and turn back to her beautiful pet, who now was a sleep on the edge of her. With a small joyful sigh she pick her beloved friend up and put her back in her little bat bed. "Night Fabulous." She gave a kiss on the top of her head and crawled back into her own bed. Now it was time for her to get some sleep.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	9. IX

**A / n: Why hello again! Glad to see there's still some interest in this story. :3 My co – writer -L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m- and I are soo into this story. We're so motivated! I just so happened to watch a couple of the webisodes last night, 'Hyde and Shriek' as well as 'Hyde Your Heart' xD I have to say, when Slow-Moe smashed Heath's guitar, I laughed XD And then when Holt was like, 'You're the only one electric enough, to SAVE MEH!' and connects his booster cables to Frankie's bolts to bring his equipment back to life lmaoo xD I died. I literally lol'd XD Although I guess you can kind of say that where Jackson was in 'Hyde Your Heart' is sort of where he is in this story – utterly unaware of Holt. So that works out I suppose, doesn't make it too strange for you readers XD Anyway! This author's note is getting a tad out of hand, hope whoever reads, enjoys and reviews! Thanks again! It's greatly appreciated. :3**

**P . s . I really don't enjoy how in the webisodes, Jackson's voice sounds so feminine, as well as Holt's. Oh well I guess, the webisodes are still awesome XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**IX**

Clawd had gotten up pretty early; with two sisters you _had_ to get in the shower as early as you could. He took his time getting ready, in a way it was kind of pay back to those sisters of his for making him always wait or get up this early. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard knock on the door, Clawd turned his attention to the door. "Yes?" He said a little angry at someone was not willing to wait.

"It's Howleen, you almost done?" She heard Clawd let out a sigh, he sounded a bit angry at her question. Slowly backing away from the door, she headed back into her room.

Clawd spent few more minutes inside the bathroom; once he was done he opened the door to Clawdeen. Who was just about to knock on the door. "Hey, need a ride to school?" Clawdeen gave a sleepy nod of the head. "I'm leaving in a half an hour, if you're getting ride you better hurry up." Clawdeen just gave a sleepy thumb up. She kind of heard what her brother had said, although parts had slipped her mind.

Clawd grabbed his keys and both bags, his gym bag and his backpack. Several minutes later, when he had turned around Clawdeen stood there, all dressed and backpack in hand. "Let's get going, have to be at school earlier. Practice first thing before classes." Clawdeen still kind of asleep - gave a nod of the head.

The first few minutes of the drive was rather silent, nothing wrong with that since it was a little early. "I am so surprised you're up this early. Normally you go with mom and Howleen. What do I owe for this?" Clawd broke the silence. Trying to make conversation with his sister was a good thing; also give them something to talk about.

Clawdeen chuckled, feeling a bit more awake. "Hey, can we stop by Moonbucks? I need some kind of caffeinated drink in order to wake up." If anyone got between her and her espresso - there would be full moon hell to pay. "And nothing... well, sort of. I just wanted to catch a ride with you... maybe talk a little about what I told you last night. It's usually a good sign if someone or a specific thought stays in your mind. Makes it feel kinda concrete y'know?" She hoped she wasn't getting under his fur already. Although it would be talent.

That being getting under her brother's fur and only having conversed with him for less than five minutes. Talent indeed.

"If I drop you off at Moonbucks, what's in it for me?" Clawd teased his sister. He was trying to keep the subject on coffee right now. He didn't want to talk about relationship stuff before practice. "I could just drive on by," He continued. "or you could jump out. Tuck and roll." A small chuckle past his lips as he continued to drive.

She knew that was a subtle hint to lay off the ghoul topic. So she would. "Hah, funny. You should be a comedian." Clawdeen told him blankly, but with a smile. "And hey, can't we just hit a drive thru somewhere? I promise it won't be long and I'll pay this time for both of us." She then looked down for a moment. "I'm not trying to get under your fur, okay? Forgive my mouth, you know how it goes with a mind of its own. Are we... cool?" The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

Clawd knew Clawdeen was trying to be a good sister and help; he just was not in the mood to deal with it. "Fine, your treat." Clawd said as he saw an upcoming Moonbucks.

As much as she didn't quite know if they were cool or not, Clawdeen thought it best to just drop the topic for now. "Yeah, my treat. Whatever you want and then, we hit school to start the day." She hoped his mood would elevate though.

**::~*~::**

Jackson really didn't have anything else better to do this morning, so he decided he'd catch up with Deuce and head into the gym to watch casketball practice before school started. His father needed to head into work early and so that was exactly what happened. He headed into work to do an evening shift – as he said, leaving in a bit of a hurry, which was a tad peculiar – and that was how Jackson was dropped off at school early.

Although he and Deuce stopped at the school library so he could get a new book to read in between classes. It was a very good thing that Deuce didn't see the book he borrowed, otherwise - he'd probably never live it down. Just then, Coach Igor hobbled over to where Jackson was seated on the bleachers. "_Gossip Ghoul_?" He asked suddenly, startling Jackson enough to almost throw the book.

"I... uh... well... it's... got a - a decent plotline... sir... good story..." His entire face flushed red with a deep blush. It was a good thing the guys were all too busy bouncing balls to notice Coach Igor state his choice of read.

"... right. Nothing better to read than gossiping ghouls who ruin one another, oh the joy!" He shook his head with a smile, but then went onward. "Well then, if you weren't a star pupil, I would take reading in my gymnasium as an insult - but carry on Mr. Jekyll." He blew the whistle and began to give the team instructions for warm - ups. Jackson shrugged as he shifted his gaze back down to his book.

Clawd walked into practice a little later than usual, he and Clawdeen got talking about the party and time slipped by them. He knew as captain of the team he should be on time. "Sorry about that coach, lost track of time." Clawd put his stuff on the gym floor with everyone else's. He figured he knew he was in the hot seat for being late.

If it were anyone else, they would've had their ass on blast. But it was _the_ Clawd Wolf - he wouldn't get in trouble. "Oh that's alright Clawd, it's the last day before the Holiday break anyway, just a practice this morning to keep you warmed up. We have a game a few days into the new year. This isn't a strict practice, but glad to see you're here anyway."

Jackson noticed Clawd looked his way and he gave a small smile and wave, making sure the book's cover wasn't shown to him. His cheeks blushing, he looked back down to his book again, hoping there would be limited distractions so he could continue reading. It was a good book from the first few lines.

_'Jackson, your nose is in another book. What is it now?' _Clawd thought as he got into line up. Clawd smirked at Deuce who seemed to be trying to figure out what the title of the book his dear friend was reading. "Turn him to stone and grab it. I think that's the only way you're going to figure out the name of the book." Clawd and Deuce let out a small chuckle.

"That would work, but then my friend would be stone. That's a bad thing." Deuce mumbled back. Last thing he wanted to do is get into trouble for talking. Even though he had a feeling Clawd would back him up, say they were talking about practice or something.

"Alright boys, today - it's pretty much a free - for - all practice. We have two nets to work with, you can split up and practice your shooting skills, or practice dribbling, or what you feel you need practice on. Building up skill is vital. First practices after the holidays will be more endurance and control. If you have to leave to catch up on assignments or do last minute things, the library and Study Howl are open to you. Enjoy yourselves and if I don't see you after practice, happy holidays to you all." He said cheerfully, almost uncharacteristic - ly cheerful and bright.

Well - the holidays approaching sure put Coach Igor in a great mood! The team nodded and wore smiles. Glad this wasn't a huge practice as they've been known to have. Jackson - even though he wasn't part of the team, stopped reading just to listen to Coach Igor speak. It didn't have anything to do with him sure - but it was interesting none the less.

Clawd grabbed a ball, kind of hinting to Deuce that he wanted to play a game of hoops. When the team saw Clawd had a ball they knew what he had in mind and they adored it and so they began to automatically line up so Clawd and Deuce could pick teams. "Ready to get your butt kicked Deuce?"

Deuce wore a smirk on his face. "I ain't gonna be the one going to class with his tail between his legs." He shot back. Clawd had to admit, that was kind of funny.

Jackson's eyes widened slightly, but he bit down on his bottom lip to prevent from laughing. He was doing fine until he saw someone familiar. Not anyone he really knew by name - but it was that same person whom Deuce turned to stone for a week, reason being - he picked on Jackson. _'Oh joy, this douche bag is on the team?' _He thought to himself, adverting his gaze back to his book, but then set his bookmark in it. He did enjoy playing casketball, and Deuce knew this - it was just... Jackson was way too shy to even try out and with that guy on the team - he didn't even want to try out.

He proceeded to shove it in his book bag, he'd get to it later when he could concentrate better on the story. It wasn't until he felt a force to his head, he figured perhaps tagging along today wasn't a good idea. Luckily it didn't bust his glasses into pieces, but it was a really hard hit to his left temple though, enough to make him feel a bit dizzy.

To his surprise Coach Igor blew the whistle, causing everyone to stop while he checked on Jackson. "You alright boy?" He hoped it wasn't anything serious - Jackson was just minding his own business and waiting for his friends to be done with practice, that wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Uh, yeah... I think so. I just feel a bit dizzy." He mumbled, trying to make the scenery around him to stop whirling, even if it was only the slight sensation, it still made his stomach churn. Fortunately, both Clawd and Deuce saw _exactly_ who threw the ball.

Deuce stood there, going utterly red in the face. He wanted to just go beat the brains out of this guy. Even though that would get him pretty much no where, he still wanted to. He headed over to Jackson being tailed close behind by Clawd. "Dude not cool." Clawd spoke to the guy who threw the ball. He himself was not pleased but he could tell Deuce was going to turn someone to stone. "Deuce, take Jackson to the nurse." Clawd said trying to get him out of there.

Jackson really didn't mean to make a scene - even though this wasn't his fault, he remotely felt like it was. "I don't think I need to go see the nurse, I'm okay. I – I'm not dizzy anymore." It was the truth, although he felt rather light - headed, but he'd been feeling that way since this morning when he woke up feeling rather ill.

Coach Igor looked at him rather skeptically, but then he figured Jackson was alright if he said he was. "Alright, if you think you're okay." He looked back at the male who threw the ball very sternly, but then shifted his gaze back to Jackson. "Maybe some fresh air will help? Deuce, I think it would be a good idea if you led the way. If he does have a slight concussion, it's not good for him to be alone." He instructed as Jackson made it to his feet, slowly but steadily. He was more than probably still feeling the impact.

Deuce took Jackson's arm and led him to the gym doors. "You'll be alright Jackson," Deuce flashed a glare towards the guy who threw the ball, kind of warning him that he will be back to deal with him later.

Clawd turned around and faced the guy. "What's wrong with you? He wasn't doing anything." Clawd growled under his breath. "Can we call off practice; give us time to cool down?" Clawd turned to the coach, part of him just wanted to find Jackson and find out how he was doing.

Coach Igor nodded, "Yes of course. It's off guys! Get your stuff and ship out. The gym floors need to be waxed and the janitor will run me up and over if they're not done before the break." The guys headed towards the change room, although Clawd was a bit more hesitant in changing.

Clawd walked over to the bags and grabbed his and Deuce's, he for sure would give Deuce his once getting changed. Just before he walked into the change room he had noticed Jackson's bag. Grabbing that as well he walked into the change room.

Meanwhile Deuce had made it outside with Jackson, who was now just leaning up against the school wall, right by the entrance arch. "Hey... you mad?" He asked Deuce softly. "I didn't mean to make a scene in there, I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"No I'm not mad at you, wish just some monsters would grow up. I think we both need the air." Deuce let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it Jackson, you did nothing wrong." Deuce was leaning up against the wall, beside his friend, just looking in a general forward direction.

Jackson gave his friend a smile, "Thanks - for being here with me. It means a lot." He took in a breath and exhaled sharply. "I'm okay... I just, I knew this day would be shitty from the start. I woke up feeling so sick to my stomach, I had to relieve it, _three_ times before getting a ride to school." He was telling Deuce the honest truth. Although he'd been feeling like this more often upon waking up lately.

"Maybe it's a normie sickness?" Deuce joked around, then went back to being quiet. He felt bad for poking fun at his ill friend, since he didn't know what was wrong with him. "Sorry about that." Deuce said a few seconds later. "I didn't mean to make fun while you're not feeling well."

Jackson chuckled, he didn't mind light teasing from Deuce. Not at all, best friends did that. "Nah it's fine - it's different when you make jokes or tease me. I know you don't mean it in a harsh way, y'know? It's fine. I'm just so glad it's the last day of school before break. I think I'm going to sleep the whole thing away." He said with a smile, but looked over to Deuce. "What are your plans for the break?"

Deuce's cheeks started going a bright red. "Umm... well you see... talking to that ghoul that we talked about." Deuce didn't want to say Cleo's name out loud, to be on the safe side. "I'm taking your words and going to talk to her about us. I'll tell you about how it goes. Hoping by end of the break I have a new ghoulfriend." Deuce wore a smile on his face.

Jackson could say he felt completely better just by seeing Deuce crack a smile when thinking about Cleo, although didn't know if he should smile yet - things could still be sticky and were so _'What if?'_ right now, so he decided he'd wait. "Yeah? Well that's good. If you play your cards right and truthfully - I can't see that being a problem. Good for you." It wasn't until he glanced down at his wrist watch and his eyes widened. "Shit! It's like, twenty minutes until the arrival of first period, we better get going back inside."

He noticed Deuce looked a bit worried with him moving rather quckly. "I'm fine Deuce, really. Just feeling a bit crummy, but I'll be okay. I swear it."

"If you say so there buddy." Deuce planned on keeping his eyes on Jackson. A smile appeared across his face when he saw Clawd heading toward them with both their bags. "Hey, I thought in the old days it was called pony mail, not wolf mail." Deuce joked around pulling Jackson towards Clawd. "Thanks." Deuce grabbed both bags.

"No problem." He said as calm as ever. "So Jackson, how are you?" He had to admit he did worry about Jackson, he was a cool kid.

Jackson gave a small thankful smile, "I'm alright, thanks. I feel a bit better having gotten some fresh air." He truly did, although he still felt like he could toss his cookies at any given moment, he tried to relax his stomach the best way he could. That being breathing it out and just, toughing through it.

"Hey guys," a voice greeted them as the being it belonged to came even closer. It was none other than Heath. "ooh, Jackson you don't look so well." It was actually quite amazing how Heath didn't even have to stand there for two minutes in order to see something was wrong. And Jackson was doing his best (and was succeeding) at hiding it, until Heath just blew that out of the water.

"Yeah I kinda... woke up vomiting and what not this morning. I just, woke up feeling sick today." He decided it was best to keep it brief, especially with Clawd and Heath both listening to this.

Heath smirked, "I think I know what's wrong."

With a raised eye brow, Jackson raised a brow. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. It's totally obvious." Deuce and Clawd seemed to look rather concerned and sincere, thinking that what Heath would say next, would be serious. "You're definitely pregnant. That's morning sickness you've got there." He cracked a grin and gave Jackson a pat on the shoulder. "Congrats on being an _Easy Bake Oven_ with a little bun in there."

Jackson narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but then smirked and just shook his head.

Clawd and Deuce let out a little chuckle. "Heath you're such a jerk sometimes, you know that? Leave the poor kid alone." Clawd said looking Jackson over, now that Heath brought it up he didn't look that well at all. "Hey, did you have something last night that you normally don't? Or... something?" Clawd wondered if that was it.

Deuce just gave his friend a worried look, kind of asking without saying a word - if Jackson would tell him if he is feeling worse by the day was out. "Maybe it's 'cause you're looking forward for the break? You know like one of those things that you're looking forward for something, push yourself too hard and get kicked in the end result?" Deuce tried to figure out what it was and that was all he could think of. He saw Clawd giving a nod with his head, kind of agreeing with him.

Jackson gave a shrug, "Not really. I didn't have or do anything different. I just... I don't know."

Heath did look noticably worried. "Do you think it could be linked to why you've been so tired lately?" Clawd and Deuce noticed that his tone was that of a much more sincere one than before. Not more sincere but - more serious.

Jackson shrugged, he really didn't know what to say. Heath looked to Deuce, "You've seen it, right? Has he been fatigued lately or is it just me thinking that?" Making sure of what one saw or noticed was never a bad thing.

"Jackson, you have been more tired lately. Maybe school is putting too much stress on you?" Deuce said trying to figure out what Heath was talking about. Deuce began to think everyone was trying to get what Heath was saying, he was making it unclear.

"I don't really know how to make this more clear... but all I know is that you're not doing well. But I think I know of a certain ghoul who could perhaps make you feel better." Heath gently teased, and Jackson thought he was kidding, until Frankie and Lagoona walked towards the school entrance.

It wasn't until Frankie Stein's eyes met up with Jackson's, in which her bolts sparked right away as she blushed. "Sweet! Full charge _again_! Thanks girl!" He said with a suave wink as he chuckled.

"What's he talkin' 'bout ghoul? Full charge, again?" Lagoona inquired innocently.

Frankie grabbed her friend's hand and continued towards the school entrance. "Yeah, sure. Later guys!" She whispered in Lagoona's ear, "Keep walking, tell you later."

Jackson, after his face recovering with blush from seeing Frankie, cleared his throat. He was positive he wasn't the only one who was curious about Heath's comment. Jackson shifted his gaze to Deuce and raised an eyebrow. Could he have been wrong about Frankie and Heath after all?

Clawd looked back and forth between all the guys. then stared at Heath. Was there something between those two his sister was keeping from him? It was kind of funny how close they were. Just then they heard Cleo's piercing scream echo through the school, some people swore it broke a window or two. "What the hell was that? and Heath what are you talking about?" Clawd asked still a little confused about why Jackson looked sick lately, what in the world was going on between Heath and Frankie, and why Cleo screamed on the top of her lungs?

Deuce was still recovering from the loud scream and confusion of Heath. Only one who really didn't seem to be bothered was Jackson. Yeah it looked like the scream bothered him a little but not as much as if he was a monster - with the mass sensitive, super keen hearing.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	10. X

**A / n: Well, the reviews are more than amazing! And thank you so much for being the motivation to write on. :3 It's greatly appreciated! Much love to you guys and I hope you've enjoyed the start of your week. =] Tomorrow my co - writer and I have the whole day to get some writing done. So we'll be busy on writing more for you xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones <strong>

**X**

Clawd, Deuce, Jackson and Heath all stood there for a minute trying to regain their hearing after Cleo's scream. Clawd was the first one out of the guys to take off and see what was wrong with his ghoulfriend, of course Deuce followed right on his tail. Jackson stood there for a moment watching Deuce take off, he knew Deuce was worried about Cleo and like everyone else, was wondering why she would let out such a scream like that. There must have been a few broken windows somewhere in the school at least.

Clawd's jaw slightly dropped when he saw Clawdeen side by side with Cleo and Clawdeen had her paw on Cleo's shoulder. First thing he thought was perhaps that Clawdeen was trying to hurt Cleo, which was why she let out the scream. _'I knew she was lying.'_ Clawd thought to himself angrily as he walked towards the two girls. Then a shocking thing happened, Cleo pulled Clawdeen in a hug. _'I...I...was wrong?'_ Clawd questioned himself. _'Then what's wrong with her?'_ Clawd walked up beside the two girls.

Deuce stood into the crowd, but just as close to keep an eye on Cleo. He could hear Clawdeen telling her to breathe and relax. Cleo held onto the paper tightly, even though she was still in shock._ 'How did someone get a hold of this page?'_ Cleo kept asking herself, over and over.

After a few minutes of just sitting there and hugging Cleo, Clawdeen managed to get the paper out of her hand. Her mouth dropped slightly agape when she had read what it said, was this the reason Cleo was freaking out? All over a rumor on a piece of paper, anyone could have written it. Clawdeen began to wonder if Cleo was the shallow; it had to be all about her Cleo. Even if one tiny little thing wasn't, she had to freak out. Clawdeen didn't know just yet, how wrong she really was.

Cleo just stood there, arms wrapped around Clawdeen. She could hear people talking, she could hear Clawd just she couldn't hear what he was saying. She was too deep in shock. _'How did someone get a hold of this page?'_ Cleo asked herself again.

Clawdeen then passed the paper over to Frankie, who looked at it and gave it a gentle read out loud. She cleared her throat, "So Frankie and Heath have been talking a lot in class today, wonder what it's about? He must have said something to get her all sparked up. It seems to me there is love in the air, just the way they are passing notes back and forth." She chuckled, "Why would you scream about this Cleo? It's just some silly rumor like written page. Besides, if Heath and I were actually dating, don't you think we'd act like it?"

The entire group shifted their gaze from Frankie, to Heath and back again. It was true, and just as Jackson had written to Deuce the other day - it would've been so obvious if they were, so it had to be just some gossip going around.

"I mean, yeah I met her parents the other day," he began, as much as Frankie silently warned him not to, but then gave up. She was busted now. "they're pretty cool actually. Her mom's funny as hell. We were laughing the whole time while Frankie was blushing." He chuckled at the memory, but then blushed himself. "I wasn't like, meeting her parents because we're dating. I just, needed to talk to Frankie about something and her parents just so happened to be there, that's all guys. Really, if I were lucky enough to be dating Frankie, she's a ghoul worth bragging about. Just sayin'." He told them with a slight smile, but then shifted his focus back to the matter at hand.

Lagoona smiled, that was such a sweet comment for Heath to make. Although she couldn't help but to think in the back of her mind that Frankie and Heath would make a somewhat cute couple.

Clawdeen looked at the piece of paper again, "That's all there is on there Cleo - if this page is from... say a diary or something," Cleo's face couldn't help but to hold that of a blush. "I'm sure more pages would've been printed, but there aren't. I hope whoever it is, only lost this page and not any others. If I were them, at the next time I had even a moment to spare, I would check my diary to see if it's the only page that went missing." Little did she know, she was giving Cleo some good ideas here.

Cleo never thought other pieces could be missing, now when she got a chance for sure she'd check if others were still in tact. Although Cleo was so very glad it was that page instead of any others. There were other pages that were far worse than this. Cleo started to breathe a little easier, she was glad Frankie and Heath didn't take it to heart. "You ghouls must be right." Cleo gave an unsure chuckle.

Frankie gave a smile as she looked down at her cup of frozen hot chocolate treat that Clawdeen had brought her from Moonbucks. She hadn't even taken a sip of it yet but she figured that Cleo could probably use something to calm her down. "Here you go Cleo, I didn't even drink any of it yet so you don't have to worry about 'freak germs'," She said with a smile, handing her treat over.

Clawdeen took no time in giving Cleo a stylish french braid to wear for the last day of school. It started from the highest point on the back of her head, trailing down to her neck, and beginning a low ponytail. That was all done in a matter of just minutes. Clawdeen was great when it came to doing ghoul's hair and giving some quick flair. She just needed the occasional help maintaining her own. "There you go Cleo, the Queen's gotta look her best of course." She said with a sincere, sweet smile, backing away to let Cleo admire her work.

Before Cleo took the drink from Frankie, she pulled out her pocket mirror to see what Clawdeen had done with her hair. Her jaw dropped at the very sight of it. It had to be _the_ best french braid that had ever been done in her hair! "Thank you so much, I love it." She couldn't pull herself away from the mirror - with Cleo, that was always a problem.

She even gave Clawdeen a slight hug. "Oh Frankie, can we talk?" She asked as she quickly parted the hug and and took the peace offering of the frozen hot chocolate out of her hand. Without even waiting for Frankie's reply, Cleo grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the group of people.

Clawd watched as a happy Cleo walked by him and gave a seductive wink. Clawd just gave a smile back and turned his attention to his sister. "That was very nice of you and your ghouls there Clawdeen, thanks sis." With that, he turned his focus back on the males still standing there.

Meanwhile when Frankie and Cleo were far enough from the other monsters and – the normie of course, she sat down on the bench and pulled Frankie down with her. _'Damn, iron grip much? Good thing I tightened my stitches last night before bed...' _Frankie thought to herself.

"I want to talk to you about the note." Cleo looked right to Frankie, in her mismatched colored eyes. "I wrote it. It was really part of my diary – which is why I screamed like that. I guess it must've fallen out, I am so sorry Frankie. I didn't mean to hurt you with it – that's not my intentions. I was just trying to understand why you weren't doing work in class. Then you and Heath were passing notes and you got sparked up and what not, So I thought you guys were like, dating. I hope I didn't ruin things between you and Jackson." Cleo looked down at the ground – this was the first time Frankie had ever seen the royal one do so.

Frankie listened to Cleo like the soft, kind – hearted girl she was and gave a small smile when Cleo looked up at her once more. "Hey, don't be all upset. It really doesn't phase me what you write about anyone – it's _your_ diary and _your_ thoughts and stuff. Everyone's entitled to their own thoughts. I have a diary too, only mine is online. I have my own diary, it's just on my laptop. But all my thoughts are in my diary, along with every other high school teenager I'm sure. Whether it's a journal or diary – most everyone does this. Okay so somethings you'd die if people read them... but still. I'm not mad and nor is Heath." She thought for a moment. "I really don't think this overly phases Jackson either to be honest, he's chill about stuff like this, y'know?"

Cleo nodded, she seemed to be understanding this so far. Agreeing with what Frankie was saying. "Besides, I really don't care what people think.. Well I do, but at the same time I don't. They may just think I'm a two – timing slut for awhile but whatever." Frankie laughed but then shrugged. "It's fine Cleo, really. It's all good. Are... we okay?" She asked with an adorable smile, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

Not too far from where the ghouls were standing... Heath grinned. Jackson couldn't help but to let out a soft sigh, he figured he knew what would come out of his cousin's mouth. Quite frankly something that he himself was thinking, but never had the courage to say, "So, does she scream that loud in bed too?"

Clawd looked at Heath with a disappointed look on his face; he really didn't like that comment much - even though he knew Heath was just kidding. He was starting to get tired of people thinking Cleo was this slut or always wanted sex - whether she did or not wasn't really any of their business. Clawd himself knew the truth and that's what mattered. Clawd thought it'd be best to walk away and head to class, this was way too early in the morning to get his fur in a bunch. "I'll see you all later, don't keep me waiting if you want a ride Clawdeen." He warned his sister as he began to walk away, but he stopped and gave Draculaura a warm smile before leaving completely.

Deuce shifted his gaze sourly. _'That was a rude comment... although... he didn't mean it in a bad way. Maybe I'm just concerned... more so about Cleo herself and what people say. She doesn't seem to care or let it bother her but still.'_ He thought to himself, noticing how Draculaura blushed when Clawd looked at her. He glanced over at Jackson, who just shrugged in response.

Clawdeen chuckled at her friend's heavy blush. "By the way, you're looking so cute today ghoul!" She commented, recalling the text about what outfit she chose, but seeing it in person did it more justice.

Down the hall just a bit, Cleo gave Frankie a hug. "Thanks for understanding, can this stay between us though? I don't want people thinking I spread this rumor around... y'know, for the rep." Cleo did after all still have her pride and dignity to keep maintaining.

She hoped that it wasn't too much of Frankie to ask. She then checked her iCoffin and noticed the time. Her jaw dropped, they only had about ten minutes to get their stuff and be in class! Cleo stood to her feet. "We're going to be late." She mumbled. Grabbing Frankie's hand she pulled her towards their lockers, she was hopping her little drama scene didn't make them late on their last day of school. "So Frankie, meet for lunch?" Cleo inquired opening her locker and grabbing her stuff.

Frankie grinned, "Sure, if you want. The ghouls and I usually sit in the hallway, in the corner right there. It's more peaceful and we don't have to yell over people, y'know?" She suggested, wondering if she wanted to sit with all of them or maybe she just wanted to speak to Frankie alone? She'd soon find out.

Cleo wore a smile upon her face, that sounded pretty cool, eating somewhere you didn't have to yell over people. "Sure sounds fine to me, I'll meet you ghouls there." Cleo chuckled and waved at Frankie. "See you then." With that Cleo headed off to her first class. She had to admit she loved how her hair looked today, Clawdeen did an amazing job. She for sure had to thank her later.

::~*~::

_So, I think you should totally ask her out at lunch. - Heath._

They were working on the same thing they were yesterday – their persuasion essay. He got no further than the date yesterday, since he and Frankie were too busy passing notes to one another. He was so relieved that when he walked into class today, it was written on the board that they were to work on the rough drafts of their essays and that they had plenty class time to do that, along with 'Happy Holidays!' written on the board, with a picture of stick people around an apparent Christmas tree.

Were all the teachers in a good mood with the holidays just around the corner? Apparently so!

Heath was relieved that they had this class time though, after working on his History of The Undead homework, he passed right out and didn't get to his Dead Languages essay, so needless to say, he wasn't about to waste the class time that was so graciously given to him.

So he looked at the assignment again, he chose to think about Home Ick. He remembered the assignment they were given, but he didn't think that a school assignment really related to being a parent in that way. The only way to gain experience in anything, was to literally go through it.

Thinking about that – he could either make his point about how the parenting assignment in Home Ick wasn't a real experience, or how it compared to being one. He usually enjoyed to argue a point, so he figured he'd be better off explaining why it wasn't a decent example.

_Really? You think I should? I'd like to for sure, but I'm scared. Does she even like me? - Jackson_

His vibrate function on his iCoffin was on and created a noise, but it didn't disturb anyone. Heath glanced down and quickly switched his phone to 'silence all' and then proceeded to read his cousin's text.

_Trust me Jackson, Frankie likes you a tooonnn, she told me when I went over to her place last night. For two hours, all we did was talk about you. How much she likes you, if you liked her, what she should wear today to maybe catch your eye, all that fun ghouly stuff that she should've been asking her ghoulfriends, but I was there instead xD if you dont trust another thing that comes from my mouth ever again, trust this – she's infatuated with you. :3 – Heath_

Despite that being a rather long message, Heath's fingers flew across the appropriate keys to produce it. After sending it, he switched his focus back to his work. Might as well get _something_ done.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	11. XI

**A / n: Well, I hope you're enjoying this story! My co – writer and I have been enjoying writing it for you, so please do enjoy! My best friend just had her baby boy, Codie. =] So glad to welcome him into the world! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to R & R - it's always appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XI**

Heath was doing very well with his persuasion essay. As a matter of fact, he was on the paragraph just before the conclusion and there was still half an hour of class left, if he did this right, he could be done and have no homework from Dead Languages for the entire holiday break. That'd be awesome!

He already completed his homework for History of The Undead, which was a paper on some historic person, he couldn't remember who it was exactly – he just knew he did his research, the paper was completed and he didn't have any homework for that period either. Heath decided to take a mental run through his subjects to figure out if he'd have any stuff to do during the break that concerned school.

His first period was Dead Languages – no homework. Second period was History of The Undead – no homework there. His third period was Ge-ogre-phy – he may have homework there. Then lunch – his friends joked that lunch was his best subject and he didn't deny that fact. With a slight chuckle, he pressed forward. Next period after that he had Physical Deaducation – no homework there. After that was Home Ick, they'd be cooking so – no homework there and then he had Math for last period. To which he might have homework, but that wasn't bad.

Only about two or three subjects he may have to spruce up at home, but even then – that was a pretty good deal. Just then, he jumped slightly when a balled up piece of paper landed right on the almost done rough draft of his essay. Looking around the room, he didn't see anyone who would've thrown this note.

He opened it up and read the contents:

_So Heath, Clawdeen told me that her parents are going to let her, Clawd and Howleen throw a party this break, are you going to go? - Frankie, still looking for that gentleman on the street, to freak in my sheets ;)_

As soon as he chuckled, a couple students stared at him with curiosity, to which he just smiled and waved it off. He grabbed his pencil and began writing back.

_You won't have to look too far much longer for that I'm sure, just don't get too excited and fry him up like back bacon okay? XD Yeah Clawd mentioned something like that and I thought I heard Clawdeen mention something about it too. I don't know if I'll be going though. I wasn't really invited. - Heath, heating services still available - not so fussy anymore. XD_

Heath tossed the wadded paper ball over at Frankie, or tried to... when it missed and landed on Clawdeen's stack of paper. He winced but quickly moved his eyes back down to his assignment. Soon enough, the note was thrown back at him.

_Lmao, back bacon xD oh Heath, you kill me sometimes. And of course you're invited, all our friends are. Even Cleo will be invited. I'll be sure to text you all my address just call me if you need directions or whatever. No worries, it'll be a damn good time. We find out what day it is tonight so be expecting a text or e-mail! - Clawdeen, RAWR._

Heath felt honored to receive an official invite by Clawdeen. Much to contrary belief – he wasn't that much of a party guy, or he at least didn't really attend house parties and stuff. He'd rather have a small get together – very small, maybe him and three other people overnight. Not to mention he was very family oriented, so the time away from them would probably not be that enjoyable.

_Thanks Clawdeen for the invite, it'll all depend on what I'm up to for the holidays, but I'll let'cha know for sure. - Heath_

Instead of just writing more on the note, he decided he'd just text that to her. He wanted to get the rest of his assignment done anyway.

::~*~::

History of The Undead was usually kinda boring and dreary, especially if you weren't that of a history buff. Heath looked around the classroom. Frankie, Draculaura and Cleo shared this class that fell second period into their day.

Heath looked over his paper and decided to type it up on the computer in the classroom. Everyone else was still in the developing stages of this paper, where as Heath was on the final step. He even had his bibliographies and what not, every thing he needed to complete this paper already, he only needed to type it up.

Frankie looked up and over to where Heath was sitting at the computer, she giggled softly when she noted he had one leg crossed over the other, foot tapping in a seeming impatient manner, but his fingers flew across the keyboard like no tomorrow!

She peeked a look at his screen and she noticed he was typing everything in full sentences, proper punctuation, everything was just so spot on. This really didn't seem like him – yet it kind of did in some ways. Even their teacher was impressed watching Heath go about typing up his paper.

Soon, after it was completed, in 12 – point font, the specific type of font preferred, double spaced – he was done. Completely finished, the entire thing. Accomplishment never felt so good. He even made a professional title page, stapled it together and handed it in. Now, he had the rest of the entire class, which happened to be a good forty five minutes, to just... do nothing. He didn't have any homework that needed doing, he didn't even have any notes to be re – written, he took care of that the day before. Absolutely _everything_ was done.

He felt quite proud of himself. Quite proud indeed.

Frankie pulled out her iCoffin and glanced at the other side of the room, over to where Draculaura was sitting, working on her assignment carefully, she seemed to be looking to an old book for reference. Of course, a little texting in class never hurt.

_Hey ghoul, how's the paper coming along? - Frankie_

_Oh my Frankie, this paper will take me... I swear most of the break to finish, I swear it. I have soooo much to do and no drive to do it. – Draculaura_

Draculaura managed to text, she knew Frankie either must be done or even bored because she was a good girl and hardly ever decided to text in class. Although the holidays were coming up and most teachers were not as bad as they would normally be. Before even waiting for Frankie's reply, Draculaura had to send another text. It had popped into her head and she needed to know, well more so wanted to know.

_So ghoul, what were you and Cleo talking about? I mean she must have told you why she almost broke windows. I swear she must have broken someone's eardrum lol. – Draculaura_

Draculaura knew that it was slightly mean to say about Cleo, but something must have happened to her because she was being a lot nicer to everyone. Perhaps Cleo would be this nice to you if she needed your help or something? Right now she and Clawdeen were being nice, she was nice to Frankie too. It must have been the season. Although Draculaura didn't really blame Cleo for always feeling like she had to be in control, her older sister always made her feel powerless. So when Cleo got to school it was one way for her to feel powerful, she supposed.

If you thought Cleo was a control freak and couldn't handle her, and then you would never be able to handle Nefera de Nile.

Draculaura had to admit, she gave Cleo credit for dealing with her own sister. Nefera thought she was a goddess, whatever everyone else saw her as a walking, talking nightmare.

_Not much really, she apologized and what not, asked me to keep it between her and I – oh, and she wants to join us for lunch. Is that cool with you ghoul? - Frankie_

Frankie was hoping that this morning and how Clawdeen was acting, wasn't a front just because her brother was standing there. It would be nice to just – all get along. Not be like those soap operas Franke's mother got so heavily into. Was there really a point to them? It was all drama, drama, drama. Not to mention, you miss an episode, no worries! Nothing new happened since the last one.

Come back in ten years and you still haven't missed a damn thing! Frankie would hear her dad mention to her mom, 'Oh, so – and – so's _still_ on the show?' - that was the fact that proved she knew they never changed – much. Very slim to nil. Same situation, different people or different situation, same people. Although her mother loved her soaps, so who was Frankie to judge?

She looked over at Cleo, she actually looked to be deep in thought as she was looking to and from the small stack of books around her. Biting her lip, Frankie looked down at her iCoffin, she entered in Cleo's number and composed a text message.

_Hey Cleo, you look like you're working hard over there. :P How's it going ghoul? - Frankie_

Frankie let out a scream when Heath surprised her by sneaking up and suddenly grabbing her shoulders. They were lightly scolded, but the teacher went back to marking. "So you're a screamer too eh? I bet all you ghouls are." He joked with a chuckle and flirty wink, which resulted in Frankie swatting him.

"Yeah, yeah – whatever, maybe ask your cousin about that." She told him shortly with a seductive smirk, to which Heath's eyes widened.

"Oh really Miss Stanky Frankie?" He then blushed and let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, couldn't think of anything else that rhymed."

Nothing like that really bothered her, if he was taking an angry approach, he would've thought much harder than that. "It's all good," she waved it off with a smile, crossing her legs ever so elegantly. "and sure – maybe. When we... y'know, get to it – get izzy to the buzzie -" She emphasized this point with a subtle hip thrust in her seat and went right back to her previous posture. "and he's not all back bacon when I'm done with him." She grinned as Heath genuinely laughed.

Neither one of them really gave a second thought to having a conversation of this variety at school. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be the perfect conversation to add some spice to History of The Undead. To Cleo and Draculaura who shared this class with Frankie and Heath – were quite shocked to see this side of them. Well, Heath they wouldn't or shouldn't be as surprised with, but innocent Frankie? Really?

Apparently so!

Cleo chuckled at Frankie's text and replied. _'Glad it looks like I'm working, I'm really flipping through a magazine.'_

Frankie chuckled and was about to reply to Cleo's text, when Draculaura's came through._ 'Why does she want to hang? So not Cleo. Okay I understand. Between ghouls.'_ Draculaura smiled as she sent the text, but even behind a smile, it was impossible to read someone's mind.

_'Yeah I know, but just... give her a chance 'kay? You might be surprised what lies underneath. :)'_ Frankie sent to Draculaura, and then proceeded to answer Cleo. _'Well then! Don't let me bother you ;D I'm just babysitting Heath since he apparently needs to be babysat. I'd best be getting paid or laid for this xD'_ She figured that she could maybe try to be herself with Cleo, if not - well, whoops. Oh well.

Frankie wasn't one to overly care what anyone thought, she just wanted to keep her friends that was all. But in order to do that, you had to be yourself to find those true friends.

_'For sure ghoul friend, I hope this new Cleo stays around.'_ Draculaura had text Frankie with a smile on her face. She knew Frankie was trying to make a friend out of Cleo and if her friend needed help she was going to give it.

Cleo let out a chuckle at Frankie's text; she found it very funny how Frankie could be her own person without a care in the world. _'Babysit away. By the way you're not bothering me. You are giving me something to do. So how class going for you?'_

"You're going to give me a complex," Heath stated as he looked at Frankie's iCoffin, which had vibrated twice now. "I mean, you're paying more attention to your phone than you are me."

Frankie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh Heath, you're such a big baby. Besides, I'm texting important people."

His mouth dropped agape, "I'm not important?"

"Oh, well... I guess you are." She joked in return, this time Heath rolling his eyes.

He then thought about who he was texting not too long ago. "So, Frankie – where are you going to be for lunch?" If Frankie thought he wanted to join her for lunch, she'd be somewhat wrong. What he wanted to do was to figure out where she'd be, so he knew where exactly to send Jackson. The last thing he wanted to do was send his cousin on a useless chase.

"Oh, the ghouls and I will be in the corner of the hallway, where our lockers are located." She told him with a raised, suspicious brow. Part of her wanted to ask him why he wanted to know such details. Then again, she was sure that if it was some sort of secret, he wouldn't tell her anyway. Ugh – guys.

_Me too ghoul :)_

Frankie sent her first text to Draculaura, and she proceeded in creating her second text, to Cleo.

_Class is going alright, as I said, just baby sitting Heath xD he's too funny. Although I... honestly can't stop thinking about a certain boy. Have you ever had that? Where, you've got a great guy in front of you, but you're thinking about another one?_

That text hit Cleo a little hard; it had reminded her of what she currently had with Clawd. He was an amazing person it was just - she felt a huge spark with Deuce. So in a way she and Frankie were very similar at this moment. She began to wonder why that was; everyone could tell Frankie had a thing for Jackson so who was this second guy? Was it Heath? Did that happen to be why she was babysitting him? Although Frankie said there was nothing going on between them, if that was the case, then who was this other guy?

_Yeah I know the feeling, it is tricky. I do hope you will figure out, I am sure you will. XD. Oh Frankie, Fear squad canceled today. Just for the holiday, enjoy. _Cleo sent the text still thinking about the other guy.

Draculaura chuckled at Frankie's text, she knew Frankie must have been texting someone else. Her and Frankie normally had wild texts. It was either someone texting her or babysitting Heath was taking a lot out of her.

Frankie glanced down at her iCoffin and excused herself to Heath yet again while she answered this text. One thing she couldn't do, was text and talk.

_Oh thanks for telling me! And I have it figured out, I'm just saying that Heath's here in front of me and he's only getting barely my attention period because I'm sitting here, not only texting my ghouls, but... with a certain normie on my mind. :3_

It was very true, she could hardly concentrate on what Heath was saying, or if he even said anything – because her mind was so occupied thinking about him. A sigh escaped her soft, plump lips.

"And so then I said, 'Damn baby! You want some fries with that shake?' and she was like, 'You want 'em supersized?' and then I was like,"

"No one cares Heath," Frankie interrupted with an amused grin on her face.

"Yeah, pretty much." He agreed, although he didn't actually ramble on while she was in thought. No he only rambled to bring her out of thought, which actually worked. "Anyway, the period is almost over, I'll see you after lunch." He said with a soft smile, hopping off the desk beside Frankie, which he had his butt planted on whilst talking to her.

Frankie smiled warmly, today would be a great day – in some how... some way, she could feel it.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	12. XII

**A / n: This is really coming along! And it's thanks to you guys. Reviews just make a writer soo much more motivated xD just to tell you, my co – writer and I have come up with another story idea that we'll probably start working on, once we're finished with this one. I may reveal a bit more about the story as we figure it out so stay tuned xD (We've been co – writing for awhile and this will be amongst the 3rd or 4th story that we'll have actually finished from start to end xD we have tons of thoughts okay? Ahahaha) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to R & R :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XII**

Cleo stopped at her locker to drop the books from class off. Grabbing her lunch, she had her favorite food with it today - grapes. Also she had a lovely rice dish that had peppers, chicken and tomato sauce. It was leftovers from last night's dinner. With one last look in her locker mirror, she closed the door and went to find Frankie and the other ghouls. Slowly walking towards where the group was going to be, Cleo hadn't had lunch with the ghouls in quite sometime, or... ever really. Maybe starting the break off on a good note was what they all needed?

Cleo noticed the group of ghouls as she was walking, she also saw Frankie waving her over. It seemed Frankie saw her before she even saw them. Cleo's face started going a little red, especially because all the ghouls were willing to let her have lunch with them. She even noticed how Frankie moved over to give her a spot to sit. Making her way over and taking a seat beside Frankie, her face still a little red, but she wore a big smile. "Hey ghouls." She said a little nervously. She felt it would feel pretty damn good to sit down with the ghouls and just talk.

Clawdeen gave a friendly smile, her pearly white canines shining radiantly. "So Cleo, I don't know if you heard – but there's a party going on over the break – you down?" She asked hopefully. Frankie glanced at Clawdeen, trying to see if there were any signs of not being sincere – but there weren't. She was being very sincere to Cleo.

Cleo opened her lunch bag and pulled out her bottle of water. "I would love to Clawdeen." If Cleo wasn't smiling before now she was. It did really seem like she and Clawdeen were going to try to be friends. Maybe not best friends, but on the way what seemed like maybe a few texts here and there and maybe hanging out after school even?

"Awesome, it'll be at my place. Not sure as of when yet, my father said he'd get back to us on that. But I can always text you Cleo, that's not a problem. Or I'm sure Clawd will. Whichever. It's going to be great, even my little sister Howleen will be having a couple friends over. A risk – because it'll be a big damn party and we'll probably have to clean up afterward, but whatever. It'll be worth it I'm sure." She blurted with a grin, the more she talked about this party, the more she anticipated it.

"We will make sure before we leave, to help out with the cleaning." Draculaura said taking a bite out of her carrot sticks. She had to admit it was interesting to have all the ghouls together, something that should happen more often.

"Sounds good to me." Cleo popped a grape into her mouth. It was very nice of Clawdeen to invite her, even though if Clawdeen didn't Clawd would. She wouldn't let anyone see it but she was really looking forward in going to this party, although it seemed like the other ghouls were chatting about it excitedly. It'd be great for sure.

**::~*~::**

"Okay, just relax. You've totally got this. She's just as crazy about you, as you are about her. This should be simple." Heath coached his cousin Jackson, who was quite nervous.

Jackson heaved a sigh, "It should be, but you don't understand. You're not shy like I am Heath. It's really hard to deal with okay? Yes I like her, yes I want to be more than her acquaintance – but... I don't think that could happen."

Just then Frankie was turning the corner, but she stayed back where she was when she heard Jackson's voice. Her bolts sparked and fried a monster's cell phone. Whoops! "And why not?"

"Because... if I ask her out, I'll feel sick and stuff." Frankie's jaw dropped. Heath said Jackson liked her. If he did – why would he say something so mean? "I just, I can't do it. And you can't make me, okay?"

Heath stood there in silence. What could he say? "But I know what you feel though... you really should."

Jackson sighed, "I'll tell her how I really feel, in my own time."

"Fine," Heath replied suddenly. "but I promise I won't say, 'I told you so' in your face, when some other guy comes and scoops her up. Y'know what Jackson? Sometimes... you just need to get the hell over something. The worst she can say is 'no'. Family is here to guide you, that's exactly what I'm trying to do. But you need to _want_ to go somewhere first. I'll see you after school." He stated finally, sighing and putting a hand on Jackson's shoulder, "Believe in yourself, that's the first step." And with that, he walked away.

Frankie watched as Heath made his way down the hall. She didn't want to let the moment pass her by, so she began walking down the hallway, towards Jackson, who was staring off in the other direction. She marched right up to him, grabbed him and kissed him passionately right there in the middle of the hallway.

::~*~::

Cleo was walking and talking with the other ghouls, just then it came down to her and Draculaura as the remainder of their lunch break came to a slow end. Draculaura was talking about what her plans were for the holidays and going on about how she was looking forward to the party. Cleo was trying this new thing – that being to listen to someone else talk. Not to just hear them, but to listen. One thing she had to admit to herself was that Draculaura sure could talk.

What got Draculaura to stop talking and her jaw to it the floor - was when they turned the corner and found Frankie in a heated lip - lock with Jackson. Cleo's jaw was at about the same spot as Draculaura's. They looked at the kissing couple and then back at each other. They did this a few times before taking a few steps backwards, just before Frankie and Jackson could see them.

_'What why didn't Frankie tell me she and Jackson had a thing going?'_ Draculaura thought to herself, standing around the corner still in shock about what she had seen a moment ago. Although she was happy for her ghoul - getting some of the sweet normie butt.

_'So Frankie is into the normie? Good choice ghoul. Whatever turns your crank. Or gives you electricity... bahah. Ah, I'm a genius.'_ Cleo thought as she peeked around the corner one more time with a smile upon her face.

It wasn't before long, Frankie had Jackson up against the lockers, making the last kiss before parting a steamy, passionate one. She backed up and gave a giggle when she noticed how stunned Jackson looked.

When she turned to catch a second glimpse, was he... embarrassed? "I really, really like you Frankie. I want to be with you... but there's someone I'm scared of."

Listening to the words he spoke, she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, looking right into his eyes. "Who are you scared of Jackson? I know I wouldn't hurt you, I'm sorry if I came off that way. I really didn't mean -"

He stopped her delicately by placing his soft index finger upon her plump lips. "It's not you I'm scared of Frankie. I'm... I'm scared of _me_. I don't think you'd understand. I'm sorry." Very hesitantly, he went to lean forward to kiss her again, as soon as he stopped himself, Frankie moved in to complete the kiss.

"I could try to understand, really I could..." She pleaded softly, kissing him once more. The smell of her perfume – a sweet, light scent – filled the air around them. This was beyond his wildest dreams, only even better, this was his reality! Why wasn't he doing anything about it?

"Frankie... _I_ don't even understand it. I just... I need time to figure it out." A sigh escaped her lips, she brushed the loose bangs from his face. Her lips spreading to a soft smile.

"I'll wait for you. As long as you'll wait for me." He gave a soft smile and nodded. "I'll text you." She said with a hopeful smile. Meanwhile Jackson just hoped that he didn't need too much time to figure out just what was going on with him. Why he was feeling so sick, so tired... and just blacking out. Hopefully – she wouldn't be long gone by the time he did find out.

"Oh – okay..." he blurted rather awkwardly, but bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her walk away. That cute little hip – swing she had, the way her round butt had it's own little movement. She was perfection... and she was walking away from him.

He shifted his gaze to the side. _'No... no this isn't right Jackson, you can't just... stare at her like she's a piece of meat. That's so disrespectful and distasteful... this isn't how I should be. I shouldn't have feelings like this! Feeling of wanting to be with her, sure. That's even racy. But... _those_ kinds of feelings? Ugh, who am I? I'd better find out soon, because I have no idea who I am anymore.' _He turned to his locker to grab his belongings and the proper accessories he would need for his favorite subject, Mad Science.

Meanwhile Frankie walked down the hallway further, looking back to see Jackson at his locker. She was so distracted, she didn't notice or try to avoid bumping right into Draculaura and Cleo. "Oh, hey ghouls." She greeted with a small smile.

Cleo wore a smile on her face as Frankie walked into them, she knew Frankie had the total hots for Jackson - she just never knew it was _this_ bad. Almost raping the poor normie in the hall way.

Draculaura was still out of it, in shock at what she had seen. Cleo knew part of the ghoul was trying to find the words to say to Frankie. Although Cleo was enjoying the quiet, since the other had been chatting her ear off since the group had split. "So, you and Jackson?" Cleo said to her ghoul friend. Cleo was starting to get a little curious of what was apparently happening to Draculaura, it was like Deuce came by at that moment and had turned her to stone or something. Although Cleo was more interested in what Frankie had to say for herself.

Frankie blushed heavily. "I... I didn't want there to be anymore guessing, anymore hit or miss. I wanted him to know that I like him in _that_ way... that I want to be with him for real. So I just... planted one right on him. But, then once I started, I really, really couldn't stop." She told them, a heavy blush still remaining upon her face. "I'm... going to wait for him. I don't care, Jackson Jekyll, is worth waiting for."

::~*~::

Heath couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was now the fifth period of the day, Physical Deaducation. He made a small white lie to Coach Igor about feeling nauseous. But as soon as he received a text message from Jackson saying to call him quickly, he figured it must've been important. "Hello?" He answered finally.

"Hey, what's up?" Heath's eyes narrowed towards his cell phone with a hint of annoyance.

"What's up? Seriously Jackson? If Coach Igor knew what I was doing in here right now, he'd beat me with his peg leg until I had splinters up my nose. What the hell?" He lectured, but what extremely surprised to hear Jackson chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Just relax, you're so tense." Heath was almost ready to just throw his phone, but that would be a bad idea so he decided to try and calm down.

"Why are _you_ so relaxed? Usually it's the other way around. What's wrong with you?" He asked with a chuckle of his own at the end of his statement.

A sigh escaped from Jackson, "Well... you'll never guess what happened to me at the end of lunch. I... never expected it in a million years."

"Guess a million years flew by," Heath joked softly, he had a good feeling about what Jackson would say next. He sounded the happiest he'd been in quite some time. "what happened then?"

"Frankie... made out with me in the hallway." He admitted softly, probably his whole face in heavy blush. Heath's jaw dropped.

"She did? Damn, that's my hoe!" He praised with a grin.

"Excuse me?"

"No, no! I mean... not like, _my_ hoe... but like, good friend." He explained with a laugh.

He knew that Jackson probably had his brow arched with question. "Do you call all your friends 'hoes'?"

Heath laughed, "Oh you're so white."

"And you're not?" Jackson inquired, probably shaking his head at Heath's antics.

"That's not what I meant, but anyway – so how's that working out, considering you're in the midst of peer tutoring her Mad Science class?" Jackson was chosen to be a peer tutor in Mad Science, since it was his favorite subject and Mr. Hackington's freshman class was huge, he needed the extra help.

Mrs. Bloodgood thought it would be a great idea and he was getting a credit for doing so, as if it were a class, so it worked out well. Also because he was in a higher grade than the class he was peer tutoring, they seemed to respect him.

That also could've been because Mr. Hackington threatened the class to respect him. He said he'd let them make a potion that would make all their hair / fur just fall out. Among many other nasty sounding potions. So needless to say, Jackson had been getting the utmost respect from them. "It's going well... well, I feel bad but I find my eyes always staring at Frankie. And... tracing areas I really shouldn't be tracing. Now I feel more confused than anything, not about Frankie, but more about... myself."

Heath sighed softly, he knew that Jackson felt it 'bad' and 'degrading' to have those kinds of feelings. Feelings of attraction and wanting to do things to Frankie, that he never thought about doing before. It was natural of course, but he never treated it that way. He always felt 'ashamed' and would blush at the mere mention.

So for him to say he even stared at Frankie, that's a big step in at least acknowledging it. Heath had to admit, he was proud. "Aww, well it's natural. Especially for a guy. Even though I know you do, you really shouldn't feel bad about it Jackson. It is natural. Ask every other male at Monster High, trust me. You should hear half the shit that's said in this change room alone, I thought I had my 'perv' moments, some of what's said in here makes me shudder just remembering it. Damn."

"I... don't want to talk about it." He said finally, "But I just thought to let you know what happened, I couldn't hold it in and thought it'd be better to just, tell you and maybe it'll leave my mind so I can concentrate for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yeah, I hope that works. Anyway I have to go before I get murdered." Before he could say another word, he heard a voice from behind him.

"You won't get murdered, I'll just be more leery of letting you leave class." It was none other than Coach Igor.

"Oh shit, sorry Heath." Jackson apologized on the other end of the phone.

"No, it's okay. I'll probably be in detention after school, warn mom for me?" He asked politely, but hung up right away considering Coach Igor was a few feet away. "Listen... I'm sorry about that, it's just..." He then began his explanation rather quickly, "I honestly wasn't feeling too hot, but then Jackson sent me a text saying he needed to talk to me right away and it's Jackson so I thought maybe he was in trouble, so I talked to him and it turned out he called me to tell me Frankie made out with him, he felt confused – not about her, more about him – and then,"

Coach Igor held up a hand to stop Heath from going on any further. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. He _is_ your family – it could have been a family emergency for all you knew. I forgive you and take this as just a warning. Don't make a habit of it, Burns."

Heath blushed and nodded, "Yes sir."

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	13. XIII

**A / n: Bonjour guys! Oh don't mind me, I'm just putting in this random fact: my co - writer's favorite number in the world is 13. 13 everything. I'm telling you, the password to her laptop used to be 13 letters long even and that takes talent. Just saying XD Anyway, thanks again guys for the AMAZING reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's for you guys of course. =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XIII**

Jackson put his cell phone back into his pocket as he entered the Mad Science classroom once again. "Oh hey, I need some help with this. Umm, hey Jackson!" Jackson felt an automatic blush come to his face when he heard Frankie call him over. She was paired with Cleo this time. It did cause people to talk a little, but nothing more than normal.

"Uh, y – yes Frankie?" He asked, with a nervous smile. Just looking at her, he could barely concentrate.

"Silly me, I forgot what else that was supposed to be added into the potion. Do you remember what it was?" Jackson blushed even harder, even though it didn't seem possible.

He exhaled sharply, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Um, well... uh, the, uh... blue one?" He stammered hesitantly. He wasn't sure and couldn't recall it himself.

She stood up since he was right in front of them, and pecked his lips, lingering. "It's the Bat Saliva." Frankie teased slightly, but blushed as she sat down next to Cleo, adding the Bat Saliva to complete the potion.

"Jackson!" He snapped out of his intimate daze and almost fell down the stairs.

"Coming sir!"

Mr. Hackington laughed under his breath. "I bet you are."

Cleo sat there chuckling; she and Frankie had been talking about the scene in the hallway all class. Then the idea popped into her head to dare Frankie to kiss Jackson the very next time she saw him, sadly for poor Jackson - Frankie took that dare and wasn't ashamed to in the slightest. Cleo couldn't help but to laugh, because normally any other ghoul wouldn't take her dares because you never knew how big the dare would be, hence Frankie's. Meanwhile she and Frankie had been playing a small game of truth or dare all class.

"Oh my Ra, I cannot believe you took that dare." Cleo managed to mumble out through her laughter. She had a feeling Frankie was going to get her back worse still, from everything they had been doing all class it was starting to make Cleo laugh. Frankie was laughing as well. Cleo shifted her eyes to Jackson, hopping with that dare it didn't get him into too much trouble.

Cleo bit the inside of her lip, trying to see if Jackson was in trouble cause of the dare or if Mr. Hackington just wanted to talk to Jackson. "You don't think we got him in trouble do you?" Cleo asked Frankie under her breath. Then turning her attention back to the potion to make sure it was going well and not overflowing.

Cleo looked up at Frankie. "Do you want to continue our little game?" She asked kind of hopping the question would have a 'yes' answer. She was having a little too much fun with this, who really cared if they got into trouble today? Break was only a few hours away.

"Sure. Okay, Cleo... truth or dare?" Frankie asked with a smile, as she stirred the potion, sneaking a glance at Jackson. His back was facing her and the class, but her eyes traced down to his bottom. He was too good looking not to stare at.

Meanwhile, down by the board, Jackson's cheeks flamed red. "Well, it seems like there's no need for _Love Potion_ between you and Miss Stein. Especially between her eyes and your backside."

"I... uh..." Jackson stumbled, it wasn't exactly an easy statement to reply to. What could anyone say to that?

"So, is she your ghoulfriend? Not being nosy – just... y'know, it seems that way." Jackson chuckled and bit down on his bottom lip. Before he could answer, the bell rang for dismissal of this class. Thank goodness! Saved by the bell.

"I need to go get my books." He said quickly before leaving the place he stood. Students cleared out pretty quickly, but it wasn't until Cleo got in another dare, that Frankie acted upon her impulse. Jackson found himself being shoved up against the wall while Frankie's lips brushed his rather intimately.

Mr. Hackington chuckled and shook his head. "Ahh, young love."

Cleo smirked as picking up both her own and Frankie's books, slowly making her way to the door and waiting outside the classroom. She had to admit this was one of the most fun classes this year and with her and Frankie getting more friend – ish, it might just be a wild year.

Cleo leaded against the wall just outside the door; she was in no rush for anything, not going to her next class for sure. Deuce caught her eyes as he walked by and waved heading to his next class. Cleo gave a slight wave back and continued to stare. What brought her back from her dream world was Frankie walking out of class all red. "You are sure good at this game." Cleo said holding out her books for her. "So that means we gotta play again some time."

Frankie chuckled, "I'm like my mother – we cannot resist a dare. And... wow, I feel so good. I can't even describe it. I mean, he looks a little scared but... not even dodge ball hell can get rid of this good mood. Hey, if we need partners in Physical Deaducation, you want to be mine?" She asked with a warm, inviting smile.

"Sure Frankie, I'd love to. We can continue our little game." Cleo gave Frankie nudge with her elbow. Cleo was chuckling at what Frankie had said and done all class. Today was the beginning of a very good break. Together the ghouls walked away from the Mad Science classroom as Deuce himself walked into it.

Cleo had checked behind and put on a frown when she noticed Deuce was no longer in the hall, part of knew he wouldn't be since he'd want to talk to Jackson, but another part wished he would have stayed out there a little longer . . .

::~*~::

Deuce walked into class and saw Jackson's face; it was a mixture of scared, happy, confusion possibly some other feelings as well. "What up?" Deuce moved to his normal seat. "What happened? You're giving mixed emotions there." Deuce waited for Jackson to come back to earth and reply. "Earth to normie...earth to Jackson...hello?" Deuce started throwing balls of paper at him. "You're broken...great." Deuce chuckled and continued to through the ball of paper at him.

Deuce had gotten tired of throwing the paper balls so he went up to his friend and grabbed his friends hand and dragged him to his seat. Making him sit down and come back to Earth before class started.

Jackson cleared his throat, "So sorry about that. Um, how... are you?" He asked, clearly he was out of it and deep in thought about something.

Mr. Hackington walked by where the two sat, "It seems like Frankie sure takes no time at all when she pounces." Jackson's cheeks flamed red as Deuce tried to put the pieces together. "Today we'll be doing a simple lab, if you work diligently and write neatly – there won't be need for any homework, alright guys?" He told them both, trying his hardest not to smirk at how Jackson was still blushing.

Deuce smiled and listened to his teacher, no homework sounded good to him. "So you and Frankie... care to tell?" Deuce smirked at his friend.

Jackson's entire face went red. "Well, it all started in the hallway at lunch. She... just came up to me, shoved me up against the lockers and... y'know, kissed me. And touched me." Deuce knew that meant 'making out'. Jackson never went into detail about intimate anything. "And then I kinda told her that I was scared of... myself. Which at the moment I am – I have no idea what's going on, y'know, with my sudden illness and what not. Then she... said she'd wait for me. But then, since I peer tutor her Mad Science class, she called me over to ask me a question, I couldn't even focus Deuce, my mind was all over the place. But she kissed me then. And after class, after the bell, she shoved me up against the wall, and... did that kissing and touching thing again."

It was kind of comical how he referred to making out as 'kissing and touching thing'. Deuce couldn't help but to smile a little as he heard Jackson's explanation.

"Wow getting some action there buddy." Deuce teased Jackson, and then went quiet fast. He knew this really wasn't the time to bug his friend about this kind of stuff. Since it looked like Jackson was really mixed up with confusion. "You'll figure all this out in time; I know you don't wanna wait that long." He gave a supportive smile, then smirked. "C'mon with a girl like Frankie waiting for you, she must be a freak in the sheets if she's willing to pounce you like prey in the halls and classrooms. We might have to get you special protection from her, say a restraining order." Deuce patted his friend on the back for comforting purposes. "I will be here for you all the way, I'll do my best in trying to help you with whatever it is you need help with. Remember that." Deuce gave a caring smile to his friend.

Jackson smiled, he knew he had a great best friend. "Thanks Deuce. I mean it, thank you very much. I just... need to sort things out. Or to figure out what's going on, that would help a ton. It'd make my mind clear, then I could be with Frankie, y'know? Her kissing me... as much as you know how... intimacy makes me feel humiliated and embarrassed... I don't know... I – I think I enjoyed it. Is that a bad thing? Why do I feel like it is?"

Deuce let a small chuckle. "Jackson it's alright to like it, trust me. It means you have… well I was going to say a beating heart, but look at half the monsters here. Some are kind of dead but are in love. Just don't need to worry about being in love." He had to say Jackson being like this was cute, sweet.

He nodded, that made sense. "Yeah, that's true. I just... I don't know. I feel like it's... something that's forbidden, or not allowed. My mom said that some people wait until they're married. She said that she... sort of did. Well, I was there before she got married, but arrived afterward if you know what I mean. Anyway – I'm just... scared? I don't know what I am. What should I do?" Asking Deuce was a good idea, or so he thought. He seemed to be much more... street wise, than Jackson himself was.

Lending his oh – so – sound advice (not...) Mr. Hackington grinned, "Got Chemistry?" as he walked past Jackson and Deuce once more to get the exact lesson plan he had in store for today.

Deuce let out a sigh, he really didn't have an answer for his friend, and he was kind of tired of Jackson feeling this way. Not that he was tired of Jackson, oh no; he just wanted him to be happy. "Jackson, you can be with someone without being _with_ someone if you get what I mean. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like you." He gave his famous smirk.

Jackson narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "... is sounding like me a bad thing?"

"Yes," he mused with a smirk.

"Y'know what?" Jackson began, a smile playing upon his delicate face. "You're more of a jerk than Heath is." Of course he knew his cousin could be a jerk, that didn't mean he loved him any less though. They were family.

"Nah, I just like bein' me too much." He said with a smirk, glancing around. There weren't a lot of students here this period.

"Yeah, of course you do. Anyway, we should focus – the last thing I need is homework over the break." There he went, getting his nerd on. Although Deuce had to admit, he didn't want any homework over the break either.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	14. XIV

**A / n: Why thank you sooo much for the great reviews! My co – writer and I adore each and every one of them. The reviews, the alerts, the favorites – thanks so much! It's nice to know people are reading and enjoying. I will let you all know, we have another few story ideas up our sleeves after this one is done. (Nothing keeps us down long xD) Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! We love to hear from you. It's always appreciated.**

**Note: My co - writer and I thought it'd be so cute / cool to have Cleo be Mr. Mummy's niece xD I mean, her father is 'The Mummy' (as so it says) so... we figured, 'Why not?'. Again, just us putting our own little twists in here and there. I believe that's all so, I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XIV**

Apparently no good or bad deed, could go unpunished in this place. Cleo and Frankie were given detention for playing Truth or Dare in class – both Mad Science and Physical Deaducation as well as Math. Jackson was given detention for intimate relations in class, (Jackson of all people...) and Heath was given detention for... well Mrs. Bloodgood gave him a detention for 'unnecessarily wooing students' – in other words, hitting on Abbey Bominable _again_.

Deuce felt slightly left out, so he told Mr. Hackington that he should receive detention for making inappropriate comments in class, so with a shrug of his shoulders and mumbling something about how crazy kids were these days, he gave Deuce a detention slip and here he was, sitting in Study Howl with the other four students.

The ghouls were seated at the round table back by the computers, the three guys were seated at the round table next to them. "Alright," Mr, Mummy began, he glanced at his niece Cleo, then at Frankie, and over at Deuce, Heath and... Jackson Jekyll? - well, that was different. He just shook his head. "this is the last day before break... well for most monsters, their break has started already, but apparently you five didn't want to leave that easily." He chuckled. "Detention won't be that strict this afternoon, if you have any homework, I'd suggest you get it done now, what's worse than homework over the break? The computers are available to you, as well as the encyclopedias over there. I trust that you will all at least keep your voices down, you only need to stay for a half hour, I'd recommend an hour only because that's how long Mrs. Bloodgood will be staying today. Anyway, I wish you well, if I don't see any of you during the break, Happy Holidays." And with that, he finally left Study Howl.

Not too long the door opened again, Cleo honestly thought it would be her uncle coming back in to tell them something he forgot to mention, but in strolled Abbey Bominable. Heath noticed her right away obviously, how could he not? She saw him and rolled her eyes.

"Abbey, hey," He greeted, to which she gave him the cold shoulder. But he was surprised when she giggled.

"Detention for doing wooing of the students," She giggled as she logged in to a school computer. She had a (A.P) Monster Literature assignment she needed to work on, since she'd be here for an hour anyway – why not use it to her advantage? "very funny." She mumbled to herself.

Frankie just chuckled as she looked over at Cleo, she knew _exactly _what Cleo would want to do to pass time.

Deuce and Cleo stared at each other for a few minutes then Cleo turned to Frankie, she knew Frankie knew what she was thinking. "So we can do anything?" Cleo asked a bit evilly shifting her eyes around the room to see if anyone else got her hint.

"Oh no.. Cleo is thinking something evil. If we have to give someone up, I say we should give her Heath." Deuce joked around trying to figure out what the ghouls were planning.

Abbey giggled, but then cleared her throat as she opened up a new word document, getting ready to type up her assignment.

Heath narrowed his eyes towards Deuce, "Hey, hard ass," he joked. "why do I have to be the sacrifice? Don't you usually sacrifice a virgin?"

Even though he wasn't mentioned in specifics, Jackson blushed and Frankie actually did as well. Abbey gave a fake cough, "That is why they picked you." and she heaved a fake cough again, a smirk upon her lips as she continued to type.

Heath narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I think we should play 'Truth or Dare'." Frankie blurted out, her smile growing to a grin.

Heath chuckled, "Isn't that the reason why you're sitting in detention right now?"

"Well yes," she began. "but you see... no one's here but us – who's going to know? Hey Abbey," She swung her gaze right to Frankie, and Heath could feel his insides fluttering about just looking at her beautiful face. His face blushed. He did his best to control his inner 'gassy' outbursts, so he forced himself to look away. "you wanna play too ghoul?"

Abbey didn't take her gaze away from Heath, his cheeks flamed red – not his hair this time. She noticed he seemed much more shy than he usually was. _'Is this my doing?' _ She thought to herself. But then remembered that Frankie had addressed her. "I suppose I will play game, yes."

Frankie grinned, this would be awesome! "Great! Okay, Cleo – truth, or dare?" All eyes were now on Cleo. Just the way she liked it.

Cleo wore a smile upon her face taking in the stares. "Dare." Cleo sat up waiting to hear what Frankie had plan for her. Deuce perked up when he heard Cleo's choice, he began to wonder what Frankie was thinking himself.

Frankie chuckled, "Hmm, dare? Okay, let me think."

Heath hummed the 'Jeopardy Theme' whilst she thought of something, and in response got a wadded paper ball thrown in his face by Frankie.

"I got it," she said suddenly. Making the other students almost nervous. Even Abbey stopped typing to listen in. "Cleo, I dare you to lick the palm of the player on your..." She stopped to do a quick calculation. "left."

Looking to the left of Cleo, was Deuce. The tables were close enough together to be able to identify this clearly enough.

Cleo shot Frankie a look that seemingly yet directly said _'You couldn't have said kissed him?'_ and Frankie knew it. Cleo smirked though, thinking how she would get Frankie back.

Meanwhile Deuce was looking at his hand, wondering what in the world was going through Frankie's head to make her pick something like that for a dare. _'Man, chicks these days...'_ he thought to himself.

Cleo inched over to Deuce, taking his hand into hers and licked the palm. For some reason he tasted like honey... Cleo didn't mind because at least he tasted good. Once she inched back in her seat she whipped out her iCoffin and set Frankie a text. Y_ou know what that glare said... why could I not just kiss him?_

Frankie read the text and laughed, texting back: _Bahahahaha, I just thought we'd take it slow ;D_

She let out a soft sigh, "Okay Cleo, it's your turn to pick a victim." She said with a smirk, having a feeling who exactly she'd pick on next.

Cleo turned towards Heath; she did have fun picking on this poor guy. "Heath darling, Truth or Dare?" Cleo now wore a very evil smile upon her face, shifting eyes between Frankie and Heath.

Heath's eyes widened. Abbey giggled as she went onward with typing up her document. "Uhh..." he figured that Cleo was on the prowl to get Frankie back, she seemed to be picking on him at the moment, it didn't mean he was safe from anything though. "I'll take truth, especially from you until I figure out your playing style."

Frankie shook her head, "Playing style? Really Heath? What are you, some 'Truth or Dare' expert?"

He shrugged, "That's for me to know, and all to find out."

Abbey looked up from her typing, shifting her eyes over to Cleo, "Get him good." She stated as she went back to typing. Heath narrowed his eyes in her direction, but paid attention to Cleo, the one who right now had his dignity in her hands.

"Oh Heath, Heath, Heath... remember _I_ am the expert at this game." Cleo said still having a huge grin on her face. "Between Frankie, Abbey, Jackson. Fuck one, marry one, and kill one. Total truth, go." Cleo was putting Heath in the hot seat and seeing if she could make Frankie uncomfortable.

Frankie's jaw dropped – oh that was a good one. She noticed Heath squirm in his seat uncomfortably. She was rather curious about his answer though. "That's mean, you couldn't have given me someone _not_ family? And like, I'm going to end up doing twenty five to life and I don't think I would do well in prison."

Abbey laughed, "Neither do I."

Heath let out a sigh, "Well, sorry Jackson – but I think you'd rather die before sleeping with me, or marrying me."

Jackson nodded, "That's true, so I'd let you stab me." He said with a small chuckle, but then bit down on his bottom lip. A blush as he glanced in Frankie's direction and back down at his small pile of lined paper, he wasn't doing much. He didn't have any homework (that he had with him) or anything, so now he was slightly looking for an excuse to keep busy.

Cleo seemed to be ruthless with her truths and dares, so hopefully he wouldn't be called upon. Heath then spoke, "Why do the fuck and marry one have to be different? I mean, you fuck when you're married, right? You can fuck before and after hand too, but still... I... I would... sleep with Frankie, but marry Abbey – where we could sleep together. So, win / win." He said with a heavy, heavy blush upon his face.

_'Hmm according to question, he wants to marry me? Intriguing.' _Abbey thought to herself as she felt her cheeks get warm. Warm? She was cold. How was this possible?

Frankie smirked darkly, "Well I don't blame you, I'm just that hot." She laughed at her response. "Well, not really... but anyway, okay Heath... seek revenge."

Heath bit down on his bottom lip, "Deuce – truth or dare?"

Deuce smirked at Heath's answers, he knew Cleo was hard core and knew if you picked truth she would make you wiggle. Like a fish that desperately needed water, who was stuck on land. Deuce thought about who was asking the questions and thought if he picked dare, he have to do something wild. If he picked truth, it might be something that meaningful would get out. "Dare." Deuce thought to let Heath have a little fun.

Deuce shifted his attention towards Jackson and patted him on the back, telling him if he was uncomfortable with this he didn't have to play. Also in a way was telling his normie that he would be here if something did make him uncomfortable. "Bring it hot head." Deuce teased.

Heath smirked, "Oh it's on rocky balls," he teased back. He thought for a moment, "hmm..." He figured he'd do something _nice_ for Deuce, something that he may just owe him later for. "I dare you to kiss the player to your right." He knew this was Cleo exactly. "It can't just be a peck on the lips, it needs to be sensual – with or without tongue, for at least ten seconds."

Frankie's bolts sparked a little, giving her a shock when she touched the table. "Oww," she mumbled to herself. She then gave Heath a smile, it was nice of him to give Deuce the dare that Cleo would've loved to receive. Now they both got what they wanted and the game just started.

Deuce smirked at Heath, was it that noticeable he liked Cleo? He nodded and pulled Cleo's chair closer to him. Placing a gentle and tender kiss on her perfect pink lips. Deuce wasn't really counting the time; he for sure knew the kiss was way past ten seconds. The only reason he considered and did break it up was simply because he knew they both needed air.

Deuce caught Cleo's lips one more time with his before letting her chair slide back in the spot it was from the beginning. Deuce staring at Cleo who was bright red, then turned his attention back to the group. "Happy?" Deuce tried to act like that didn't happen. Even though everyone knew it just did... not to mention he was failing miserably at attempting to hide it.

Heath stifled a laugh, "I'm pretty sure you are. And I think Cleo's quite happy too, she might just be nicer when it comes to her truth or dares for a turn." He joked, looking over at Cleo. "Anyway Deuce, it's your turn, pick someone."

Frankie smiled as she sent Cleo a text, _Aww, that was really nice of Heath, wasn't it?_

Over on the computer not too far from them, Abbey had watched Deuce and Cleo kiss one another. She couldn't help but to feel a bit warm inside. Again – this warm thing really wasn't like her, but the sight was sweet – that she had to admit.

Deuce turned shifted his eyes around the room; a smirk appeared across her face. "Abbey, truth or dare?" He figured if she could make comments and laugh at Heath, might as well get her in the game.

Abbey's eyes widened, she truly wasn't expecting to be called upon. But instead of backing down and having them think she was 'weak' or something, she figured she'd step up to the plate. "The dare I choose, thank you." She finished the rest of her second paragraph quick before shifting her gaze towards Deuce.

She would accept this challenge with courage.

Deuce sat there for moment thinking about what this dare should be, his eyes kept sifting towards the computer. That is when the dare popped into his head. "I dare you to... write a sentence, a random one, into report. Let's see if your teacher notices when you hand it in." Was Cleo rubbing off on him already? Because this sounded like something she would dare.

Abbey's eyes widened, "It can be at end, yes?" She was relieved when Deuce nodded. So she grinned and wrote in huge font so they could see it. It read: HEATH IS AN ASSHOLE.

She smiled and gave a nod. "Looks good to me." She said with a laugh.

Heath narrowed his eyes but chuckled, what else could he do? "Okay Abbey, it's your turn. Choose someone."

_'Hmm, what time is it?' _Abbey asked herself as she looked down at the clock on the computer. It read, _3:55_. She had a few minutes more, well – knowing Mrs. Bloodgood as well as she did, they'd have until around _4:15 _so she was for sure safe for the idea she had. "Heath, dare or truth?" She asked him as she continued to write the rest of her report – her random sentence at the end still.

Heath was very surprised that Abbey would call on him. "Uhh... dare?" He sounded unsure, but Abbey didn't care to notice. She finished her sentence and stood up, kneeling down to Heath's height, she was very tall for a female and she wanted to make eye contact with him for this challenge.

"I dare you... to do this." Without another word of warning, Abbey Bominable grabbed the back of Heath's neck and brought his lips to hers. Brushing them together, with a hint of aggressiveness. After leaving Heath with a chill running down his spine, she got up and went right back to her computer, a smug smile on her face as Heath sat there, completely stunned.

In all honesty, they were all stunned. Jackson smirked as he looked at Heath, "Did she freeze your voice?" He asked softly with a small laugh, then clearing his throat afterward.

"Hah, hah." Heath commented finally, that kiss took his breath away – just as he imagined it would. "I... just went not that long ago, so I'll give my turn up to Cleo. So... pick some one, your oh – so – highness." He lightly joked with a smile.

Cleo smirked towards and turned towards Frankie. "Dare or truth?" She was hopping Frankie would take the hint in her wording.

Frankie laughed, "I'm not scared of you Miss de Nile, I'll go with dare." She stated confidently. Heath, Deuce, Jackson and even Abbey's eyes all widened. Oh dear – Frankie might want to get her transcripts and transfer to another school after this dare.

"Heath, can you play any sexy feeling song on your iCoffin please?" Then Cleo pulled Frankie over so she could only hear what she had to say. "I want you to get on the table and dance a sexy dance for Jackson, to whatever song Heath picks. Once the songs ends I want you to attack those normie lips you adore so much." Cleo giggled as she pulled away. She noticed that everyone was trying to hear what she whispered to Frankie. Heath even had a confused look on his face about the request that was asked of him.

Cleo sat back in her chair like she never asked Frankie to do what she was going to, a smirk on her face waiting for the show and to see everyone's faces. She was thinking this was pay back, give Frankie a chance to attack; also she was getting Jackson involved without really putting him on the hot seat."Go on girl." Cleo nudged Frankie with her elbow.

"I'm on it. Heath! Got my song asshole?" She ordered as she stood up, she had kicked her black designer pumps off while they were sitting down so she put them back on as Heath scrolled and scrolled through all the music on his phone. He stopped at one, pressed it, and then hit pause until Frankie was ready.

The whole time he had a smirk on his face. "You bet I do skank, are you ready?"

Frankie smiled, "You might want to back away from the table a bit – except you." She told Jackson, to which his eyes widened and he blushed as he fixed his glasses. He was curious what she was about to do. Her pumps clicked on the chair and then on the table. Good thing she was petite enough for the table to completely hold her weight. "Okay, I'm ready fireballs!"

Heath took that as a full request she was ready, so he hit 'play' and sat back to watch the show. The music played from his phone at a soft level – soft enough so they could hear what it was, but it wouldn't bother Jackson.

_I've been really tryin' baby. Tryna hold back this feeling for so long and if you feel, like I feel baby, c'mon... oh c'mon... woo, let's get it on. Ahh baby, let's get it on. Let's love baby, let's get it on. Sugar, let's get it on... woohoo._

Frankie moved her hips in quite the seductive manner. It worked really well for her, those pumps made her legs seem to go on forever and ever. She turned around and specifically wiggled her butt right in front of Jackson, who's face was getting so very red.

_ We're all sensitive people - with so much to give. Understand me, sugar. Since we've to be here... let's live. I love you... there's nothing wrong with me loving you, baby no, no. And giving yourself to me can never be wrong... if the love is true. Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be? I'm asking you baby to get it on with me._

She moved her hips in a very suggestive manner, a pelvic thrust here and there – plus she decided on making eye contact with Jackson, which made his face turn even more red – even though that didn't seem to be possible.

"Miss Stein!" At the sound of the Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's voice, Heath stopped his iCoffin and put it away in his hoodie sweater. Frankie however, was still on standing on the table in high heels. "Would you mind telling me _exactly_ what you're doing on top of a table in Study Howl?" She demanded, seeming enraged.

"Shiitt," Frankie mumbled to herself. She could see that all the other students there felt bad for her, it was just a game – they didn't mean to get their dearest friend in trouble. "I... I dropped my pencil you see... and I figured that if I got up at a higher distance, I could find it easier... learned that in Physics dont'cha know? Heheh... oh shit." She mumbled the last part to herself, but stepped off the table onto the chair, from the chair onto the floor.

Bloodgood raised an eyebrow in question, she doubted that was what happened. "Miss Stein, I don't have to call your parents now, do I? This is very irresponsible behavior and it is prohibited here at Monster High, I'll make that specific phone call and be right back, you all are dismissed, besides Frankie."

"Wait!" The Headless Headmistress turned around at the sound of a very familiar voice: Abbey's. "You cannot punish for making detention not suck!" She tried to bargain with the authority figure, as well as her parental figure after school hours.

"And what do you suggest I should do about this?" She asked coldly, but her heart melted fast and her expression severely softened when she saw the look of Abbey's face. It held such innocence and pleading for Frankie Stein not to get in trouble.

"Please just... give warning? My idea it was, all of it. My idea, my fault. You cannot punish anyone but myself." She looked back at the group, then at Mrs. Bloodgood.

"It was all _your_ idea? Why Abbey, I'm surprised... but, alright. All of you are dismissed, I should lighten up with the Holidays around the corner. All of you, leave before I change my mind. Happy Holidays from my family to yours." Well, that was the biggest relief any of them could've had. When the Headless Headmistress left, Frankie scurried over to Abbey to give her a big, grateful hug.

"Thanks ghoul! I owe you one. I thought for sure I was going to get the electricity sucked out of me. Why don't you come with me to Clawdeen's holiday party? That could be one of the million possible ways to make it up to you. I'll text you with details." Abbey thought about it. It'd be hard to leave Bloodgood's home under the circumstance of a party, but she could try.

"That will do, many thanks to you and Cleo, and Deuce, Heath and Jackson – for not making Study Howl and detention suck... how do you say? Suck balls?"

Heath, Deuce, Jackson and Cleo couldn't help but to laugh. Just the way Abbey tried out some of the 'slang' she'd heard going about Monster High was hilarious. "Sure," Frankie said with a giggle, "it wasn't a problem. Anytime. I just love me getting up on a table to shake my big booty."

Abbey gave a radiant smile as she hit the button to print out her report and waited for the papers to come out of the printer. She picked them up and set them in her binder. Her eyes momentarily met up with Heath's, but she adverted her gaze away and left Study Howl.

"Hey Cleo – did you want to hang with me for the night? If you don't have anything better to do that is."

That reminded Heath of something, "Hey... uh, funny that Frankie mentioned a hang out with Cleo, I was kinda wondering if you guys wanted to come to my place and just chill?"

Deuce thought for a moment. "Sounds cool, let me get back to you. I gotta make sure mom has nothing planned." Deuce never knew with his mother, they could have one plan and then in another minute, in a blink of an eye – it all changed.

Cleo liked the sound of what Frankie was saying, hanging out with a very cool ghoul. "I will say yes, if you finish you dare. Remember part two." Cleo teased.

Frankie grinned, "Sure, sure – after I get my ass almost suspended, you want me to do the rest of it. You never cease to amaze me Cleo, never." She joked but right in front of everyone, as poor unsuspecting Jackson was gathering his books (Heath could've sworn she wiggled her butt as a lion or tiger would going after their prey) and she made her move.

Just scooping him up into a heated kiss right there, his books spilling to the floor. He seemed so shocked, but Frankie seemed caring yet determined. Jackson, who was caught up in the heat of the moment, placed his hands delicately on her bottom, but moved them up to the small of her back respectfully.

After parting, she kissed his cheek. "Hopefully I'll see _you_ at the party." She said with a smile, picking up his books for him and handing them back to him.

With that, Frankie and Cleo made their exit. Jackson standing there, still quite not sure what happened. That was so quick. Damn, she was good.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	15. XV

**A / n: So there's been a pick up in interest of this story! Thanks so much! As I mentioned before, other story ideas are going through our minds. I just had another one pop in my scatterbrained mind last night. :3 But, you'll know soon I suppose. xD**

**NOTE: Wow, this is probably only my third one in this story :3 anyway, I'm just reminding you guys that I am touching on the whole, 'Jekyll and Hyde' thing but with MY own twists. (Well 'our' – considering my awesome co – writer.) So some things might be as the webisodes have hinted, some might be like the original novel – but it will have my own twist to it, so with that in mind – please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XV**

Frankie sent her father a text, since there was a change of plans. Instead of him driving her home, she inquired about Cleo sleeping over and her father sent her a text saying he needed to take her mother shopping for some snacks, groceries and dinner materials, stuff like that. So that left plenty of time for the ghouls to walk to Cleo's home from Monster High, so she could prepare an overnight bag.

"So Cleo, you're sure that your dad will let you sleepover?" She just nodded in response. Frankie wondered what was on her mind as they approached her home. She suddenly seemed like an entirely different Cleo de Nile. She almost didn't even seem like the same person. So timid and shy as she opened the front door.

"Oh, there _you_ are." Nefera stood there in the gorgeously spacious living room. The home seemed small on the outside – but it wasn't to be mistaken that way. Oh no – it was _huge_ on the inside! "You're late. Can you do nothing right Cleo?" She snorted rudely.

_'What a crusty whore,' _Frankie thought to herself. This Nefera really was a horrible bossy bitch! Frankie figured that it was no wonder why Cleo was the way she was at Monster High, Nefera made her feel like utter shit at home. "_You_ seriously can't greet someone right, I'll tell you that much." Frankie voiced, even though Cleo gave her a look which probably warned her not to.

"Excuse me? Did some filthy, stitched up little ghoul talk to me?" She asked, her nose stuck up in the air.

Frankie scoffed, "Cleo – go get your stuff ghoul." Cleo, taking one fearful look at her sister, did just that. She almost ran up the staircase in her heels just to get to her room. "Y'know what? I'll tell you something Miss Nefera de 'Ride a Mile'... you're going to end up no where but seriously lonely. You can have all the gold, all the plastic surgery you want to 'stay beautiful' but you're going to be gorgeous sure – but no one wants to put up with your ugly personality. By the way, you have the personality of a door knob, and you're probably just about as intelligent."

As if on cue, Cleo came down the stairs with a pretty decorated suitcase as well as still holding her school bag with her books in it. "Cleo will be at my place for the weekend. She'll call if she needs to get in contact with this place for some ghastly reason. Have fun alone, like you will the rest of your life." She turned around and Cleo wasted no time following Frankie out of her home.

"How... did you do that?" She asked so softly. This wasn't normally Cleo – or maybe it was?

"Do what? Oh, deal with your sister?" Cleo nodded as they walked away from her home. "Oh... I just... well, told it how I saw it and... that was that. You have great timing by the way." She said with a chuckle.

"Thanks ghoul, so... what now?" She inquired innocently.

Just then Frankie received a text from her mother. _Hey baby ghoul! Okay so dad and I just stocked up on food and snacks for you two, I remembered how much Cleo loves grapes, so I got lots of those. But, we're feeling going out for dinner tonite, you two in?_

Frankie looked at Cleo, a genuine smile making its way to her face. "Well my mom just sent me a text, would you like to accompany us in going out to dinner?"

Cleo gave a nod, "I'd like that very much."

::~*~::

"So Deuce, I have a question for you." Skyler Burns, Heath's mother, began with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh mother, please... not now." Heath began as he winced, he knew his mother _so_ incredibly well.

"When you stare at your dick without your sunglasses on, does it go like, rock hard?" Deuce's eyes widened as Heath's cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment.

He sighed. "Mother, really? Did you _have_ to?"

She smirked, "What? No harm in asking a question, damn." Isaac, Heath's father came up behind Skyler and place his hands on her shoulders.

"My apologies boys, she just... says things before thinking. It's where Heath gets it from." He mused with a chuckle, even though Heath thought for sure the 'damage' was already done.

"It's all good. I... I've never been asked that question before is all." Deuce admitted. He couldn't tell which was worse – the 'Truth or Dare' they played at school, or meeting Heath's mother.

Skyler's mouth was just about to open when Heath cut in, "And no, he's not answering it. We'll be up in my room if you need us. Thanks mom, love you." He kissed her cheek and ushered both Jackson and Deuce up the stairs.

Isaac looked at his beloved wife. "What?" She asked. "I didn't think it was too bad a question. I could've asked him much worse..."

Narrowing his eyes, Isaac replied. "Oh yes, I know."

::~*~::

Heath couldn't tell anyone just how relieved he was to finally be in his room. Well, with Deuce and Jackson also, but still. He looked to them both as he shut his bedroom door. "Jackson, you know how forward mom is."

Jackson nodded with a half smile, he did know his Aunt Skyler enough to know that she was very out there with most anyone she came into contact with. "She didn't mean it Deuce," he started, knowing how to defend her. "according to Heath, she's like Frankie's mom. So... maybe that's why Frankie hasn't really invited her ghoulfriends over – because she's kinda scared about their reaction. You know how girls can be – totally catty sometimes."

Deuce nodded – true say. Ghouls were crazy and hard to understand. Couldn't live with him, couldn't live without 'em. "I get it, it's fine. It didn't bother me, it just surprised me that's all. I'm not gonna hate on you 'cause your mom is the way she is. It's sorta funny actually."

Heath breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I was hoping you wouldn't be all offended and stuff. She really didn't mean for you to take offense."

Deuce gave a charming smile as he waved it off. "Don't worry about it, let's just chill."

Jackson decided to pipe up with a thought, "Well... if we have any homework at all – we should probably get it done now. I mean, I'm here if either one of you need help."

Even though a groan came from Deuce, he dug out his Dead Languages essay, which was partially finished. "You're right, let's get this crap over with. It's probably a good idea to get it done now instead of rushing the night before school starts up again after the break."

Heath watched as both Jackson and Deuce got down to work. He didn't have anything due, so he figured he'd make some conversation. "So, there's this ghoul I really, really like," He began his story, but didn't get far until interruption.

"It's Abbey, Heath. We know this." Jackson stated frankly as he worked on his Dragonometry homework, not adverting his gaze from the notebook and textbook in front of him even once.

"She kissed me and it felt so damn great, but... then she turned all cold again. I mean, she lets me in, then shuts me out again? Does that make sense? Am I doing something wrong?" He blurted almost all at once.

"Well... I don't think so. She kissed you, she seemed to have liked it – she just didn't say anything but I know from her face afterward, she liked it." Jackson said as he recalled observing Abbey in precisely that moment. "Maybe she's trying to show you that she's interested in you, but just doesn't want something right now?"

Heath shrugged, that sounded about right. "Maybe." He wasn't so sure.

"It sounds probable." Deuce concluded as he finished up his point on his essay. "I... I really like this ghoul myself. She's really great, not many people see in her what I do. She's different and unique – she's special."

"And it's Cleo de Nile, as we know and saw today." Heath stated with a smirk playing upon his facial features. Deuce blushed slightly but then looked back down at his essay.

He gave a soft smile. "Yeah, that's the ghoul. I just... it's hard 'cause she's attached to Clawd. And he's on the team, if I start some shit with him... I'll be hitting rock bottom. I can't do that but... she seems _so_ worth it to me. Y'know what I mean?" Both Heath and Jackson listened to what Deuce was saying. He seemed so very sincere in the words he spoke.

It was more than obvious he cared for Cleo and he wasn't thinking of her as a 'hit it and quit it' kinda ghoul. That was a good thing.

"Yes, I do understand what you mean." Jackson began as he reached for the eraser he needed to rub out a mistake he made in his notebook. "It's hard, but as I remember saying to you before – you need to talk to Miss de Nile and figure out if she's willing to let you be her exclusive boyfriend, if she is... that's when you tell her that you both deserve to be exclusive... and that this situation needs to go by the right means. She and Clawd need to break up before you two go any further." Heath was listening to Jackson speak.

For someone who got so damn confused about his own love life, he had some pretty decent answers to help someone else out. Not bad answers at all. "Not only that, Clawdeen and Cleo _just_ started getting along, if she so much as suspected that Cleo cheated on her brother, she'll flip a few shits."

Jackson nodded and even Deuce gave a curt nod. "Yeah, good point." He said in accordance to Heath's point about Clawdeen flipping an apparent shit. "So I'll talk to Cleo about 'us' and I'll let you guys know what happens from there more or less. Wow, two issues solved and we haven't even been here for an hour." He joked lightly as he looked over to Jackson, his best friend. "You're good."

He gave a soft laugh. He felt so much less awkward around Heath because he was family, and around Deuce because they were best friends. Jackson felt like he could be himself right now and that would be okay with them. "Thanks, that's what I get for my dad being a doctor I guess." He shrugged.

Heath knew that his Uncle was a great doctor, more specifically he was a psychiatrist. It made sense that Jackson was so damn smart and what not. Of course he would be. It was almost expected actually. "True say – but why don't we talk about your ghoul issues now? Might as well, both Deuce and I can give you some words I'm sure."

Jackson shrugged, "Sure, there's not much to say though."

"How about 'Damn!' - that I'll say. She pounces you like nothing." Heath pointed out with a laugh. Jackson smirked, but then it fell to a slight frown. He really shouldn't be thinking about Frankie like that... should he? - no... he shouldn't be.

Deuce smirked himself, "She must've been some type of feline in her past life. She's pretty good at it. Just saying." He wrote another couple lines of his essay carefully and then shifted his gaze back to Jackson. "She obviously likes you. That's really clear, what's... keeping you waiting from making her your ghoul?" It was a good question and it was one Jackson had to ask himself.

He blew the multicolored bangs of blond and brunette tones out of his eyes as he fixed his glasses. "I... well, it's just... what's been going on with me lately – I wanted to figure out. Before Frankie came into the picture, so I could be truthful with her. She deserves that y'know? When you start a relationship and keep it going – nothing should be hidden."

Everything he mentioned so far was true. Deuce nodded as he continued with his essay writing. Heath just fiddled with his fingers, trying to think of something to say. "Okay, so how are you going to figure out what's going on with you, to let Frankie know?"

Jackson shrugged yet again, he really, truly didn't know. Heath noticed some flashing lights outside of his window. Curiously, he got up and opened the window to see what the hell was going on. Loud, bass thumping music was being played a few houses down.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Heath turned around to Deuce's distressed voice when he saw it. He saw exactly what was going on.

Jackson couldn't explain it, he felt so strikingly dizzy, so nauseous... he felt as if his insides were tearing apart. What was going on? Suddenly, everything went black.

But not for Heath and Deuce. They were shocked to see no longer Jackson, but Holt Hyde standing before them. It was completely surreal!

::~*~::

"Is your mom always this cool?" Cleo asked with a smirk. She couldn't believe that in a round of 'Truth or Dare' in the midst of a restaurant... that she dared Mrs. Stein to toss a hard biscuit at a waiter walking by. When she did, it bounced off the side of the waiter's temple, causing him to drop the current dish he was carrying and just topple right over.

The waiter was now picking himself up off the floor as Mr. Stein picked up a menu to hide his face. Why did he bother taking his wife out in public again? She always caused so much havoc wherever she went. Surely their daughter wasn't this bad, right? He surely hoped not. "Oh yeah," Frankie whispered to Cleo, who sat right next to her. "she's forever doing crazy shit like this. Daddy says that she should be grounded from leaving the house. She always does stuff like this. I mean, last time she grabbed a guy's wife and the wife got in trouble."

Now that was something else. Cleo just shook her head. "Wow, that's... that's interesting. This is so much better than sitting at home Frankie, thanks for having me ghoul. And thank you to you both Mr. and Mrs. Stein."

Eva waved it off, "Don't worry about it sweet pea. It's our pleasure. We haven't had one of Frankie's friends over yet and I'm glad to see you around." She smiled, but ducked behind a menu when the angry waiter walked by spurting obscenities.

Frankie's father shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I do not usually involve myself in such outrageous activity... but when we get back to our residence – I do believe I deserve a glass of hard liquor."

Eva grinned, "Sounds great! Doesn't it ghouls? We'll make _Cosmopolitans_ and do a bunch of ghouly stuff."

He glanced at his wife sternly, "Ah, ah – I did not invite you to consume any alcohol. You get even worse when you consume alcohol."

Cleo leaned over to whisper in Frankie's ear, "Is that possible?"

Frankie giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently so."

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	16. XVI

**A / n: I'm so glad that there's still interest to the story! It makes me quite happy to know that you guys are enjoying it somewhat. :3 Don't forget to R & R, alert, favorite - whatever you do, though, it's always appreciated for sure!**

**NOTE: Alright so, having a quick look over of this chapter, the story being T rated, there will be some T stuff in here for sure. Also, our twists will appear again from here on out. Just thought to warn you, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XVI**

Heath looked to Deuce and felt so... surprised. Well, the morphing itself wasn't the prettiest sight in the world – but it wasn't the worst thing they'd ever seen. Just, freaky – and not Frankie's version of freaky. "I... I've never seen it. I thought about it, about how it would happen... but never saw it in action. Wow." Heath mumbled breathlessly as he looked to Deuce. What was going through his mind?

Deuce stood there in shock, he could _not_ believe he had just seen that. Jackson turned into Holt; his best friend had turned into someone that gave him a slight headache. "Umm... what just happened?" Deuce mumbled to Heath hopping he would be able to tell him. If not then he was sure going to be lost.

Heath whispered, "Jackson... just turned into Holt. Literally turned into, like just... bam! I don't know how to explain it, but it just happened..."

Holt looked around, he seemed to be confused – fighting off his own headache just as Jackson seemed to have done before hand. He looked at the familiar sight of his cousin Heath, and then Deuce Gorgon.

"But... where'd Jackson go... how'd Holt get here...?" Deuce was still so confused. He had heard of something like this happening but never thought in a million years he see it or even know someone who could do it. "Wait if Holt and Jackson are... the same... how come Jackson never told me? Jackson tells me everything." Deuce more or less asked in a whisper. Right now talking to Heath was the best idea until everything got worked out.

Heath glanced at Deuce, "They _are_ the same person... different appearance, but it is them. Him... y'know what I mean. I don't think... Jackson quite knows about this, or Holt. That's probably why he didn't say anything... remember how he said he was scared of himself? This is probably what he meant." Reciting his train of thought out loud might help Deuce to understand as well.

Holt just glanced around the bedroom, recognizing it as Heath's bedroom. Since they weren't talking to him, he leaned slightly out the window to check out the music coming from a couple houses down, nodding his head to the beat.

Deuce turned his attention to Holt. "Hey, thanks for joining us." Deuce thought it would at least be nice to talk to him. Better then pretending he wasn't even there.

Holt snapped his head towards the sound of voice and smiled. "Thanks man, good to be here. What up 'cuz? Long time no talk." Holt said to Heath as he was still listening to the jam session going on. Whatever song it was he was sure enjoying it.

Deuce began to wonder one thing as he studied Holt was if Frankie knew about her crush turning into this loud, rather obnoxious being. He for sure had to ask Heath when they were alone next.

"So, what do you think about Frankie?" Heath asked suddenly, almost as if reading Deuce's mind. He figured that he'd get quite a heated, but passionate response from Holt.

Holt gave a smirk, thinking about Frankie's down right sexiness. "She's one fine ass ghoul! Any man would be lucky to have her on his arm. Some hot arm candy right there. The way her nice, tight butt moves back and forth as she walks, with her little wiggle as an added bonus! You can't not see way her globes of love bounce _just_ right as she walks... damn!" Holt took a moment to think about the ghoul he was thinking about. He gave a dark smirk, "And uh, y'know... 'tween guys and what not – you can't deny that she pops in your _wet _dreams time to time. Her clothes fit every curve the right way, reveal the right amount of everything. Y'know what I'm sayin'?" Holt could imagine Frankie walking by, heading to class right now.

Ooh what he wouldn't do to that ghoul right about now.

Heath looked over to Deuce, oh this was way too opposite to even register as Jackson – but apparently, he was. It just seemed so, unreal. Too unreal to be real, if that made any sense at all. "Hey, by any chance... do you know someone by the name of Jackson Jekyll?" Heath knew that Deuce was probably looking at him like he had seven heads, but he figured that... he somewhat knew what he was doing.

Holt moved towards the bed and jumped on it, landing back right on it. He thought for a moment closing his eyes. After about a minute past he shot them open. "Nope, no Jackson. Sorry." Holt rolled over grabbing Heath's phone. "Dude, why do you never have good songs on here? It's almost embarrassing to be related to you. C'mon on, man up!" He kept going through the song list that was until Cleo sent Heath a text message and being as Holt was, he went ahead and read it.

'_Hot head, you better miss us fire balls. Oh Frankie says hi. – Cleo' _

He rolled over facing the two boys who still looked very confused. "Okay 'cuz, two things. Update your music first of all and which one is Cleo again? The Egyptian babe right? 'Cause she's apparently hanging out with the fine ass Ms. Stein. We should totally have them over. You can't be that lame to know them." Holt kept hold of Heath's phone.

Heath's eyes widened, "Uhh, no. No we're not having any ghouls up in here." He told Holt, turning around to glare at Deuce who backed down slightly. "You either – we are just going to have... like, a guys night and just... chill the fuck out, okay? Just... relax your raging hormones. I'd rather talk about what you'd do to Frankie first if you got her in your bedroom for goodness sakes."

Well, Holt thought that sounded like a great idea!

Holt sat right up on the bed; he got a chance to talk about Frankie and what he would do. He loved the sound of this; the question was what wouldn't he do? "Well first, I would get Ms. Stein in a room all to ourselves. Nothing better than that, right?" He was a little heartbroken that Heath wouldn't let the ghouls over, shrugging as he slid the phone back to its previous spot. "Then maybe get that freaky shit all up in there, like... some submission, maybe not – all matters on what she's feelin' like. I would for sure plant some heavy kisses. Mark _my _territory and I for sure gotta say I'd have my hands all over those prefect breasts – they're a D cup y'know, who wouldn't touch them? Yo Heath, would you? Or you square?" Holt laughed, he then cleared his throat. "Wow, tough crowd." He mumbled to himself, but then went on.

Holt licked his lips thinking about all the things he would do to get Frankie all sparked up, he really wanted to know what was under Ms. Stein's clothing at this moment. He was kind of jealous that Cleo was getting to hang with Frankie for the night. Even though he was here hanging with Deuce - okay he had no problems with him but it was Heath who had the 'no ghoul' rule. "I can say that for DAMN sure her clothes would be coming off, the only reason to have clothes is for when you're in public right? Even then, I'd take Miss Frankie and we'd move to a nudist colony." Holt let out another chuckle.

Holt shifted his eyes towards Heath, who didn't look very happy with him right now; maybe stopping before going into deep detail was a good thing? Although he did ask what he would do to her if they were alone. "Do you still want me to go on 'cuz?" Holt asked kind of teasing Heath.

Deuce had to admit, more Holt talked more he liked his normie side, Jackson. This guy was a little too wild for his liking. The way he made ghouls sound, like they were meat on a stick. Yeah he was going after a ghoul that was taken but still. Deuce wanted Jackson to party a bit and live a little, but not be like this. If he had to pick one, he for sure would pick his bookworm. Although, if this was the other side of Jackson... Deuce figured he should probably get to at least know Holt to fairly give an unbiased opinion. Not to mention - maybe he just needed some time to let this register and to fully understand. Time to get used to Holt Hyde.

Well, this was surely interesting if nothing else. "Okay, let's get off the topic of Frankie. I mean not get off talking about Frankie, don't do that. I'd rather not clean your sperm off my shit. I mean, we're family and all but still – no thanks." He heaved a sigh, "I need you to focus. So... you don't know Jackson at all? What so ever? I mean... there's... do you remember what you did before you got here even?" It was probably the fact that his uncle, ironically Jackson's father – was a psychiatrist, as to how he could ask some of these deep questions.

"Yeah I swear, I don't know a Jackson." Holt grabbed the phone once more and started scrolling through the texts. "Who is this Cleo – right, that Egyptian babe...oh Abbey? I bet you didn't get this number directly from her. Could you even do that?" Heath gave his eyes a slight roll as Holt shifted gaze up as he chuckled. "Oh, what did I do before coming over? Well you guys came over for dinner. Aunt Summer said something about guy's night here. Then bam! Whataya know, I'm here. But I mean like, before that... I was passed out for awhile, must've had like... really strenuous sex. I swear. Holy shit balls."

Heath chuckled. "You use big words when it comes to or has anything to do with sex, but other than that you have the vocabulary of a punk ass ten year old?"

Heath was just about to say something else until Holt interrupted him. "Ugh, I have to take a serious leak, Not even kidding man, I gotta piss like a race horse. I'll be back." He hopped off the bed, tossing Heath's phone on it and left the bedroom.

"Okay Deuce, here's the thing. Holt apparently doesn't know Jackson, which means Jackson's more than likely not gonna know who Holt is. So... I think they only way to ever link them to one another, would be for each side to acknowledge the other. To... become one person instead of two people in one person. Y'know what I mean? Yeah, and then... well – I mean, you heard him. He's _so_ opposite to Jackson, polar opposites. They way they walk, talk, the only thing they have in common is that their heart beats for Frankie. Even then, Holt wants to seduce her, where as Jackson wants to be with her and is ashamed to even admit sexual desire."

This was one hell of a freaky night, even for monsters. Jackson transformed into Holt, who's proving himself to be more opposite than Jackson with every passing second. Now Heath was having a smart moment? Oh great, what would happen next?

Deuce was a little confused at the whole, Jackson was Holt and Holt was Jackson thing. Besides that, it kind of made sense. "One thing I have to ask, does Frankie know about this very confusing thing?" Deuce stared at his friend who seemed to be making the most sense right now. Wow, Heath making the most sense? This shit was getting scarier.

"Well, if she read what I gave her yes. Long story short – she does know. She hasn't seen it like we just have... but she knows she... might." He said quickly, getting up to shut the window. It didn't even sound like music anymore – some random idiot beating some drums and thinking they're a damn rockstar.

It wasn't until they heard the sound of vomiting and the toilet flushing, their attention was turned towards the door of Heath's bedroom, which was left opened when it was shut before. Good thing.

Heath had just bent down to pick up Jackson's glasses from the floor, it was a damn good thing Holt didn't step on them. Although looking up to see Jackson in the doorway, he did not look so good at all. "Hey Jackson, how are you feeling?" He asked humbly as he gave his older cousin his glasses back.

He set them back on his face properly and heaved a sigh. "Ugh, my head's pounding so _fucking_ hard and my stomach feels like it's rotting. I think I have a fever too. Screw life." He ranted slightly.

Deuce walked over to his best friend, helping him up. Deciding to actually pick him up all the way – bridal style, so he did not have to walk. Meanwhile he probably forgot about Jackson's fear of heights... and so he clung to Deuce rather tightly, swearing not to look down. "Heath, get Jackson a warm cloth."

Heath grabbed a clean cloth in the bathroom and ran it under warm water in the sink. Even he himself never saw Jackson so sick before. It was startling.

Deuce placed Jackson on the bed to relax (after Jackson decided to let the circulation flow in Deuce once again, after clinging so tightly) ; knowing what he had just gone through and taking it into consideration - all he wanted Jackson to do was relax right now. "Hey Jackson before you passing out, do you know a Holt?" Deuce took the cloth from Heath. "Thank you." He said softly and placed it on Jackson's forehead.

Despite Jackson swatting his hand away, saying 'I can do it myself,' neither one of them were having any of that. It... seemed so horribly rough to have just... morphed into the other... side of him? - in short, whatever Jackson just did, wasn't easy. It certainly didn't look like no picnic in the park.

Deuce grabbed a light sheet that was nice and cool, because it had been near the window, and laid it over Jackson.

Jackson gave a smile as he grabbed his softest pillow and turned on his side to face the two that were now standing there in front of him. "Relax guys, I'm okay. I told you it's been happening for awhile. I should almost be used to it." He chuckled. He then remembered Deuce's question. "Holt... hmmm... Holt... honestly, doesn't ring a single bell. I have _no_ idea who you're talking about."

Oh boy, this could be a long night.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	17. XVII

**A / n: A big, big, big thank you to all of you who reviewed thus far! It's amazing and I am so glad that you're enjoying this story! My co – writer and I have come up with not just one, not two, but four new story ideas for this section! YaY! I'm sure at least one of them will be on her account xD She's L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m in case you didn't know already. =] Anyway! Thanks again guys, hope you're ready for a long chapter, because that's what you're in for.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own the original 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. I'm sure my modern day interpretation of them will be different anyway – but just putting this up here to save my own behind. =]**

**NOTE: This is where when I have said I'm going to touch on the original story of Jekyll and Hyde, as well as add a few twists of my own, I mean it. This is the fateful chapter I've been talking about. You may notice a subtle change, but as I said – making it my own here, you can't go wrong to be somewhat original xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XVII**

It honestly didn't take long until Jackson was fast asleep. Deuce more so than Heath was still trying figure this whole thing out. "Okay so, I don't mean to sound stupid... I'm just trying to figure this whole... ordeal out." Deuce voiced hesitantly, but felt relieved when Heath gave a warm smile.

"Yeah it's... overwhelming. That's the first time I ever actually saw it. I knew he did, but I never saw it. I just, would be chillin' with Jackson one minute, next thing I knew he was taking off to be sick and comes back as Holt. I never actually saw it as, we did tonight. Freaky stuff for sure."

"But that's what I can't really... get over. They are so opposite... so incredibly opposite, how can they be the same person? It just, confuses the hell out of me, that's all." He admitted as he shifted his eyes towards Jackson's sleeping frame. That took one hell of a toll on him physically and he felt so bad. "He gets so sick too."

Heath nodded, "Yeah, that's gotta seriously suck. I mean changing spontaneously to loud music or noise is one thing... but to actually _feel_ the effects of it happening? And don't forget – he can only take so much of it before he blacks out." It was a shudder worthy thought. No wonder he said he was confused and scared – hell, Deuce would be too.

Deuce watched his best friend sleep still, his frame rising and falling with each content breath. He just couldn't get his mind wrapped around the change. The transformation that was... Holt. It didn't seem that Holt felt as bad as Jackson, or maybe he did? Maybe both of them suffered a bit during transformation? Whatever the hell was going on, he was concerned for his best friend and therefore wanted answers.

"I just... I wouldn't mind knowing what's going on with my best friend. I know it frustrates the hell out of him not knowing himself but, there has to be someway that we can get at least _some_ information?" He asked, but it almost sounded as if he were pleading.

Heath gave his head a shake, "Y'know... there is. Jackson will be fine, c'mon, follow me."

Reluctantly, Deuce let out a sigh and got up as he followed Heath out of his bedroom. They made their way down the rather narrow hallway, it was just a sweet townhouse in which Heath and his family lived in. It was a little small and reflected upon Heath's character. A guy with a big heart, but as humble as they come.

They made their way into the living room where Isaac was there with some books around him, his glasses on as he was writing a few things down. "Hey dad," Heath greeted with a smile as he plopped on the carpeted flooring, gesturing towards Deuce to have a seat on the comfortable sofa.

"Hey sport, how's it going?" He asked, concentrating more so on his apparent work. "Hmm, 'Neither solid or gas'... five letters." Isaac mumbled out loud.

"Really dad? You're focusing that hard on a damn crossword?"

He chuckled and narrowed his eyes, "Unless you have the answer, is there a reason you're attempting to piss me off?"

"It's 'solid' dad. And well, my aim wasn't to piss you off. Actually, Deuce and I had a couple questions we thought you... might be able to answer." He began. Before he could continue, his father spoke again.

"Speaking of questions, how's Holt? Your mother said she thought she saw him. And Jackson? Is he alright? I know how much of a toll it takes on him physically. That has to suck so bad." Deuce perked up with the mentioning of this new information. Heath did as well.

"Well, Holt was well when he was here, it's Jackson now and after throwing up and settling down – he's asleep." Heath explained softly, hoping his father would catch the hint, but in case he didn't – no harm in mentioning it. "That's the questions we have. What... do you know about the transformation dad? Deuce... and I are both worried about him. At least if we know what's going on... I am family, but Deuce is his best friend – like family."

Isaac let out a soft sigh as he set down the crossword, he'd have to get back to that pesky thing later. "Alright... well the only thing I really know is anything your Aunt Summer, my sister tells me more or less. What I do know is that Jackson and Holt's father – is the same way. The dual nature. Two in one. Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde."

Deuce raised an eyebrow in astonishment. Alright so, Jackson wasn't the only one of 'his kind' then. "Is he still... normie?" Deuce asked, figured there wasn't any harm in asking.

"By 'normie' you mean human right?" Deuce nodded. "Well yes. It's just... you see, it was induced by his father – when messing around with experiments. He created another literal side of himself – the side he thought he longed to be. Y'know, out of that 'nerd' and 'boring' stereotype. Someone who was 'cool' and... maybe just a tad more 'open' – especially with sexuality and desire." Well that reminded them of Holt for sure. Isaac let out a sigh, "You know the difference between Uncle Henry and Uncle Edward, don't you Heath?"

Heath nodded, "Yeah, I do. But I... I have a question."

"Of course son, what is it?"

"Well... Holt is... blue."

Isaac arched a brow. "Yes, and?"

"He's like a big smurf." Heath pointed out with a smirk, in which Isaac laughed.

"Seriously Heath?" Before he could say anymore, his son pressed forward.

"Yes," He chuckled when his father practically face palmed.

"I was somewhat afraid you'd be serious here." He heaved a sigh, but was cut off again, only this time, by Deuce.

"I mean, maybe if he holds his breath long enough, he'll turn a different color?" Isaac could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah dad, when you choke a smurf – what color would it turn?" Heath knew at this point he was just saying random stuff to make his father crack a smile. It certainly worked.

"You go to school to earn an education, then come home and ask me a question like that? … sometimes I wonder where my tax dollars are really going." He admitted with a smirk, but then heaved a sigh. "Anyway, well... I have a theory as to why Holt may be blue." This caught both young males' attention. "I mean... Jackson is human. He's alive. HE'S ALIVE!" He joked with a chuckle, "Anyway... and well... Holt is theoretically as opposite from Jackson as he can possibly get. I know that when a human dies of asphyxiation... or being strangled, or choking – they often turn blue. Also... I remember when we would take you boys swimming, when Jackson was cold – his lips would turn slightly blue, they still do when he's cold."

Heath gave a nod, he remembered that fact. "What can you... tell us about it though? I mean, how did Jackson, become... not just himself?" It was a good question, an especially good one to ask.

"Let me see, because of the potions that were messed around with – it became part of Henry's DNA more or less. So he and Edward – opposing sides for life. They came to a truce – before they – met my sister, your Aunt Summer, they just couldn't get along or agree on _anything_. Edward would purposely keep Henry locked inside himself and go about as himself – Edward all day. Despite doing somethings that Henry is most definitely not proud of, amongst almost... well, eliminating someone, or coming just shy there of." He didn't want to lose the boys in complex conversation, so getting to the point would probably be a good thing right about now. "Anyway, the 'dual nature' was carried down through both sets of genes it takes to create a baby, and Jackson inherited the dual gene. Which is how it's possible, that Holt exists. As... far as any other questions you might have... I'm not the one to talk to. That would be your Uncle Henry himself."

Heath slightly cringed, his Uncle Henry intimidated him because of how smart a man he truly was. And Uncle Edward plain scared the shit right out of him. Great, just great. "Thanks dad, for telling us what you know. We appreciate it."

Deuce nodded, feeling quite speechless otherwise and accompanied Heath back up the stairs. "It... puts a dent into the explanation I guess. Creates the rock solid foundation."

Heath nodded, "Yeah – as far as anything else, I guess it's not our business anyway. At least we know what's going on with Jackson for the most part." That was true indeed.

Both the boys just kicked back and changed into their sleepwear, Heath figured that he'd get the air mattress for Deuce and just snuggle in behind Jackson, they were family anyway. "Well, night. Thanks for staying over Deuce."

Deuce chuckled, "Yeah, no problem." And was now left alone with his thoughts. _All_ of them.

::~*~::

Jackson held his head in his hands once he got home that day. He plopped on the sofa and just, held his aching head. He closed his eyes momentarily... or so he swore and soon found himself being gently shaken awake. "Honey, are you okay?" It was his mother, Summer. She gave a smile and kissed his forehead as he stretched a bit.

"Hi mom, yeah I'm okay... I just, I'm really tired and I have a lot on my mind." He told her as he heaved a sigh, she sat down next to him.

"Oh, is that so? You should maybe have a word with your father about that. He _is_ a psychiatrist y'know." She told him with a soft smile. She couldn't help but to frown again when the suggestion didn't phase her son.

"I guess. I just don't know mom. I... I'm feeling confused. I've been told, by Heath and Deuce that last night... in front of them, I... I just transformed into this whole other person known as Holt." He felt even more confused when her eyes widened.

"Oh dear, you have? … I think you really _should_ talk to your father about this. How long has it been happening?" She talked rather quickly, her long, deep brunette hair cascading down her shoulders down to her mid – back.

"Uh, I don't know... maybe a few weeks on and off? And very on and off. More off than on really. It's only happened a few times. Very few. Not really much to talk to dad about. I mean," Before Jackson could say anything, or even _try_ to plead his case – his mother took that over.

"No Jackson, you need to talk to your father about this. Please, you _need_ to."

He didn't understand why she was pushing it so hard, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset his mother. "Okay mother, I'll do it. I'll talk to him but I don't see how he'll be able to relate to me at all." The only thing Jackson really knew about his father for the past sixteen years of his life – despite his father being there, he was always so distant. Why?

He used to think maybe it was because he, Jackson himself – his father saw as a disappointment. Why else would you purposely be distant from your own child? Your own flesh and blood?

"Oh darling, he'll be able to relate a _lot_ better than you think he might."

::~*~::

"I... I'm really sorry to bother you," Jackson said nervously as he sat down in his father's office that mid – morning. "it's just... there's something going on that I can't explain. I can try, mom says you'd be able to relate..."

"You know about Holt, don't you?" His voice seemed very calm to Jackson, not angry or anything. In all honesty, he expected his father to be angry – he always told Jackson to 'leave him alone' as a young child. To 'not bother him'. As a young toddler, Jackson didn't quite understand the complicated phrases his father told him at a young age... but what he did understand, was the aching silence. The painful cold shoulder his father would give him. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"I... I was told. I don't know if I believe it..." He admitted. More true words couldn't have been spoken right now.

"You're scared." He stated blankly. Dr. Henry Jekyll stood by the bay window, modernly dark draping hanging from the window.

"No shit," he mumbled to himself.

"Watch your language please." He asked softly, to which Jackson blushed heavily.

"Sorry father," He adverted his eyes to the floor. "of course I'm scared. I'm not myself, I can't trust myself... I'm frightened. I don't know who I am, but I _hate_ me."

Jackson's heart began pulsating faster as his father turned around and looked directly at him. "Please, don't say that Jackson. Surely you don't hate yourself. You're just... confused. Believe me, I was too. Sometimes I still am."

With sweating palms, Jackson took a deep breath. "What... what do you mean?"

"You have my dual nature son. If you want to hate anyone – hate me, for creating _him_._" _He heaved a sigh. "It's because of me, that you are experiencing what you are. Transforming into someone else. At first I wanted it. I did. I truly loathed myself. I wanted to be someone different, to start over again. So being young, naïve and just plain stupid – I experimented with potions... and created him. The other side of me – Mr. Edward Hyde." He sat down next to Jackson, in the luxurious cushioned chair beside him.

Bewildered, Jackson knew there wasn't anything else he could do besides listen. "He kept wanting control over me. My original body – he wanted to live. He said I owed him that much. Being a person of my word, I granted it to him. He got into... some terrible things. Horrible. It cost the life of another human being at his expense, 'just because'." Jackson's eyes widened.

Henry breathed another sigh and comfortingly rubbed Jackson's shoulder. "We are two very different people. Like day and night, oil and water, left and right. North pole and South pole. The only thing we could agree on, is how stunning your mother was when we first saw her and how stunning she still is. If it wasn't for your mother, I don't know where I – we – would be right now. She saved not just me, but Edward as well. She saved us, from ourselves. Our love for her, our rapidly growing love wanted to just... settle down forever. We acknowledged one another, accepted our memories and thoughts... combined them for the most part. We are one. We are at peace. He has her night times, and I have her day times. I know it's difficult for your mother to love us both. Edward and I – but she does it the best she knows how. She has told me about feeling as if she's... cheating on me with Edward, or cheating on Edward with me – because of how different we are. But we've gotten through it and anything else to come our way, together."

Jackson nodded as he listened intently. "So what needs to happen... is that I need to recognize Holt... and he needs to recognize me. We need to become conscious of our memories and recollections. We need to agree on more than the fact that Frankie is very beautiful." He admitted with a heavy blush.

His father gave a smile and nod. "Yes. It's a hell of a lot harder than it seems. But when Holt is ready, he will accept you. Unfortunately – he's very stubborn, so you may be waiting around awhile. But when the time comes, you'll deal with it. As for Frankie – well she's an understanding ghoul. If she cares about you as much as she claims, which she has I'm sure, she'll try her hardest to understand – because she wants to."

Jackson nodded – the good part about this was that he'd be able to talk to Frankie. That was good for sure. He didn't quite know how she'd take it... but as long as he could tell her, he would feel alright with it. "So... what... is Holt to you? I mean, I... I'm your son, is he your son too?"

It was a question asked out of innocence. "Well, he's more like a step – son to me, as you would be considered a step – son too. Edward... wanted a son of his own. Just as I did. You've always had this dual nature Jackson. Since birth. We used to have to wait until Holt just, popped out when you were younger, but congratulations – you found the trigger that brings him out. Loud music and or noise. I'm sure his father, Edward... will be very happy to hear that. I can almost feel it." He said with a soft chuckle.

Jackson for the first time in his life, felt a connection to his father. "I... I love you dad." Jackson blurted as he hugged his father close to him.

A little surprised, but hardly phased – Henry hugged Jackson back. "I apologize for all the years of ignorance I placed upon you. Until you could fully understand – I didn't want you to think of me as a monster."

Jackson gave a nod. "I understand, believe me I do." He parted the hug and feeling quite better, he had _one_ more question. "Father, maybe there's a question you could answer for me. I've never been able to get the answer out of mother, she won't even talk about it."

Henry raised an eyebrow in intrigue, what was this question, in which his own beautiful wife won't attempt to answer? "What is it Jackson?"

"What about... grandpa? What happened to him after grandma?" Jackson could've sworn he saw his father's eyes flicker, emotion trying its best not to come out.

"I..." As hard a subject it was to talk about, he decided that Jackson needed to know. "we can visit him if you'd like. I need to show you, otherwise it's not believable. I still can't believe it most days."

Jackson hoped he didn't upset his father, but he was terribly curious. "I'll go get ready."

::~*~::

"Yes Dr. Jekyll, of course we're pleased to see you. Never gets tiring working with the best there is in this field." An intern smiled as she went to possibly receive orders from him.

"Thank you Dr. Stanlyn. That won't be necessary, I'm not here for work..." The intern's face fell in a solemn manner, Jackson noticed this right away.

She nodded, "Oh, oh I see. I won't bother you, please do visit."

With a nod of his head, the intern dismissed herself. He took a deep breath and looked back at Jackson, "Are you ready? Grandpa's blind – but his other senses are much stronger. You'll see what I mean."

Jackson knew he couldn't turn back now. That'd be a total waste of time and they drove for miles upon hundreds of miles. The heavy door opened and the young adolescent found himself being gently pushed into the room first. He looked just as normal as any other old, blind man. "Jackson? Is that you?"

Not knowing what else to do, he inched forward. "Yes Grandpa, it's me."

"Give me your arm." He asked blankly.

Hesitantly, Jackson did just that. Nothing bad happened as his grandfather touched his arm gently. Suddenly his arm was grabbed tightly, to the point of hurting. "Oww, grandpa please... you're hurting me... stop... please."

Jackson could sense the anger building up from within his grandfather, "Y - you have him in you... the devil himself... whatever possessed your father... it's in you! I sense hostility..." His grip turned even tighter on Jackson's arm. "You belong in hell, right along side your own father."

Not even his grandfather should talk that way about his father. Who did that to their own flesh and blood? "But he's your son!" Jackson argued back, struggling to regain his arm back. Though that seemed to be wishful thinking, because the grip wasn't loosening up at all.

"No, my son Henry would have _never_ given himself up to create a demon! To create hell within himself – to damn himself. My Henry would've done no such thing. You lie! His soul is pure, this monster you have with you – is not now, nor ever will be my son. As you are not my grandson. You are a demon I despise and you will writhe in my hatred." Even though he was blind, Jackson could've swore he felt eyes looking into his soul. Or trying to for that matter.

As Jackson began to panic, his breathing became more labored. "I'd rather die alone tomorrow, than _ever_ see either one of you again. Do you understand me? Do _you_ understand?" He asked bitterly, the elder to the young adolescent.

"Y – yes... I do." As soon as his arm was let go, Jackson ran right to his father, burying his face into his father's chest, as he ushered him out of the plainly decorated room and out of the psychiatric ward of the hospital immediately.

::~*~::

They weren't even close to being halfway home yet. The drive being very quiet. Jackson hadn't said a word since leaving. "He is the way he is... because of me." Henry said finally, a sigh escaping his lips. "He saw me transform to Edward... right before his very eyes. That... is what put him in the pysch, ward. Jackson – it was right after grandma died. He couldn't handle living on his own anymore. I had just lost my mother, I was feeling grief. And Edward was as well. I couldn't control changing when I was... overly emotional. It just happened and ever since then – it scared him so badly, as you know – he believes I was possessed and that I'm not or never was his son, because _his_ son would 'never stoop that low'." He lightly ranted, his voice cracking by the end of it.

Jackson reached over and put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad... it's not your fault. I mean, you said it yourself – he gave up after grandma. Had he wanted to try – he would've... y'know?"

Henry took in a deep breath, exhaling sharply. "I suppose you're right... I'm sorry you had to see it like that Jackson, how... how could I explain that to you and have you believe me?"

"I know, I know. I understand, believe me. I do. Thank you, for willing to re – open your wounds to get hurt all over again, just for my benefit." He thanked his father.

Henry gave a slight, but warm smile. "You're welcome, now you might as well get some rest... it's going to be a long drive home."

•**·.·´¯`·.·• **

"_Jackson? Is that you?"_

_ Not knowing what else to do, he inched forward. "Yes Grandpa, it's me."_

_ "Give me your arm." He asked blankly._

_ Hesitantly, Jackson did just that. Nothing bad happened as his grandfather touched his arm gently. Suddenly his arm was grabbed tightly, to the point of hurting. "Oww, grandpa please... you're hurting me... stop... please."_

_ Jackson could sense the anger building up from within his grandfather, "Y - you have him in you... the devil himself... whatever possessed your father... it's in you! I sense hostility..." His grip turned even tighter on Jackson's arm. "You belong in hell, right along side your own father."_

•**·.·´¯`·.·• **

Holt awoke with a start, almost drenched in sweat. This wasn't a dream he just had. No it was way too familiar to be a dream. He felt as if he had been there before. As if he was there. "Jackson..." He said between labored breaths. "I know _exactly_ who you are now..."

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	18. XVIII

**A / n: Hello again! Last chapter was a bit on the big side eh? (Yes, I am actually Canadian -_-) I really hope that you enjoy this chapter though. Can't wait to read what you thought so don't forget to R & R - it's always appreciated. =]**

**NOTE: Alright so... there's going to be some 'typical' teenager talk going on in this chapter, especially between guys xD I'm sure it's nothing worse than anyone's heard walking in the halls within a typical high school but even still, just thought to warn first. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XVIII**

It was about an hour before the party, Clawd had put the pets in Howleen's room. Since she was younger than the rest of the monsters that were coming, she didn't need a room to bring any male friends into. So having the pets in there would be the perfect reason, he thought. Also he was being rather lazy on moving the cage. Clawd didn't want anything that he was thinking to happen, but if someone wasn't felling well or just needed quite time - then his and Clawdeen's room would be open, he was hoping guys in his, girls in Clawdeen's but he had a feeling things wouldn't quite work out that way.

Clawdeen and Howleen were down stairs making sure all the breakables where away and that the meats were away from the vegetables and fruits. Also making sure that everyone could see the trash bins and hopefully know to use them, nothing made Clawdeen angrier then when some jerk - wad used the floor as a trash and then left. Not even helping clean up. Howleen brought out the plastic plates and forks, so there would be no dishes after the party.

As Clawd walked down the stairs he had heard the door bell ring, "Seems the party starts now. Wonder who the first person is?" Howleen bolted for the door hoping it was her dear friend Abbey; a small frown appeared on her face when it was Spectra, Draculaura, and Operetta.

"Hey Ghouls!" Clawdeen said running over to a few of her ghoul friends. The ghouls moved away from the door after giving each other a tight loving hug, more monsters were on their way.

Walking down the path was Lagoona and Ghoulia with their men right behind them, Gillington and Sloe-Moe. "Hello, you cute love birds." Ghoulia wore a huge grin taking Sloe-Moe's hand in hers. Lagoona started going a little red, with all the drama between her and Gill's families it was nice it hear someone fine with their relationship. Lagoona and Clawdeen gave each other a loving friendship hug and Gill and Clawd shook hands. Sloe-Moe and Clawd high fived and then everyone had entered.

Howleen was about to close the door when she saw Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone walking up the path. Holding the door open to let them in, normally she wouldn't let them inside but since it was the holidays so she thought to be nice. Toralei and the sisters walked over to Clawdeen, holding out a small box. "Happy Holidays Clawdeen, hope you don't mind we stopped by." Meowlody and Purrsephone had smiles on their face; those two hardly spoke much at all, it was Toralei who normally did the speaking.

Clawdeen took the small box and opened it, in the box was a small gold chained bracelet with a heart pendent that read _Clawdeen_ on it."Aww! Wow! Thank you ghouls." It must have been the holidays because normally they wouldn't be caught in the same room unless they _had_ to be, an example being if it was the same class in their schedules. Clawdeen gave each of them a small hug in order to thank them.

The three ghouls went to go leave the party; the gift for Clawdeen was sort of an apology kind of gift for all the trouble they have caused so far, but not saying they wouldn't make more. Clawdeen looked down at the beautiful gift she was given that was now on her wrist. "Hey Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone stay for the party, since you're already here. That is, if you want to."

All three cats now had smiles upon their faces. "We'd love to."

Clawd looked around the room and had noticed the one person he really wanted to be here - was not yet, he personally thought they'd be one of the first people to arrive. "Clawdeen where's Heath, Jackson, Deuce, Abbey, Cleo and Frankie? They're not here yet." Clawd whispered to his sister. He knew it was only a few minutes into the party and Cleo loved to make an entrance, but why were the rest of them late?

Clawdeen looked around the living room and had noticed that Clawd was right; six of their friends were missing. "Maybe they're all getting a ride together or something? Frankie said she'd be here. Just give them time." She knew her brother really wanted to see his ghoulfriend Cleo. Clawdeen kind of wanted to see her as well, sort of. She did, but felt slightly uneasy at the same time.

Right now the tunes were low; more of a buzz and everyone was just talking about what they have done so far during the break. Clawdeen didn't want to get the party going without everyone getting there, which wouldn't be fair if someone missed out, although she didn't quite want the guests that were here to be bored. Walking over to Clawd would be a good way to perhaps figure out what to do. "Bro, what should we do? I do _not_ want people to be bored while they wait for our other guests."

Clawd thought about it for a minute. "Turn up the tunes, until Jackson gets here. Loud music gives the kid a headache. So taking that into consideration, this would be our time to have it up. Let everyone just talk, I don't think they'll be much longer, then we could get into the games." Clawdeen nodded her head and walked over to the stereo and turned it up a little more, not that people had to shout over it but just enough you could hear the tunes.

Clawd's eyes shifted around the room, one thing he was keeping an eye out for was Howleen. You never knew what she was up to and the thought rather scared him. One minute the party could be going over perfectly then BAM! Howleen makes a mess of something. He was going to stop that at all costs. Clawd noticed his little sister at the punch bowl, getting a few drinks for everyone else. "At least she's putting herself to use and not making a mess." Clawd mumbled to himself.

Clawd walked into the crowd, might as well enjoy himself while he waited. There was nothing worse than to bring your own party down. He had to admit he could really see Clawdeen growing up; normally she would have thrown Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone out on their delicate feline butts, instead she was letting them stay. She was growing up to be a wonderful women that any man would be lucky to have. Although when she did find _Mr. __Right_ he would be there to make sure he was the right one for his sister. She was being so good to Cleo and their relationship he wanted the best for her, he even thought the same way for Howleen.

There was one thing Clawd did hope. That was if he and Cleo were no longer dating, perhaps Cleo and Clawdeen could still be friends? Even though it didn't work out between them, he couldn't see why they wouldn't be, or at least attempt it. He wasn't asking for best ghoul friends, just hanging out at lunch once in a while, like they did a few days ago. Going to parties together. Maybe project partners? "Time will tell." Clawd mumbled, he saw Clawdeen looking his way. Clawd raised his glass, more or less to say cheers.

::~*~::

"Hola motherfuckers!" Frankie yelled as she opened the door herself. She and Cleo laughing upon entering. "Ah, I love my mother. I mean, my dad's a motherfucker, 'cause he fucks my mom. My iCoffin up on full blast I can still hear 'em goin' at it. And afterwards, my mom yells, 'That's how you were made!' nice and loud so I can hear it." She decided now would be a great time to share this apparent fact.

Clawdeen's eyes widened as she looked to her brother Clawd, who had a smirk on his face. He knew Frankie was quite tipsy and certainly feeling good.

Cleo was pretending that she was perfectly fine, that was when she tripped over her own two feet and stumbled a little bit. Cleo stood up, stopped and looked around the room. "Damn Frankie, trip me much?" Cleo had to make it seem like she just did not trip over her own two feet. Even though she was laughing her head off.

Lagoona couldn't help but to stifle a giggle. "Oh my, ghouls... Frankie, are you... do I even want to know?" She asked, feeling so utterly amused.

Frankie looked at Cleo, "Pfftt, way to get cranky with Frankie. You're such a slut," she said with a laugh. "but you're my sexy slut. Get over here and let me smack that ass!" She taunted Cleo.

Clawdeen shifted her gaze to Lagoona, "What do you think? I doubt she's sober." A grin with her canines baring. This would be _so_ much fun tonight.

Draculaura stood there with her mouth wide open, she never seen her dear ghoul friend Frankie like this or even Cleo. "Clawdeen, is it really smart to have them here, like this?" She asked is a whisper.

Cleo just then ran over and pulled Clawdeen into a loving hug. "This is a lovely home you have ghoul." She giggled and ran off to get Frankie who had taken off. Draculaura had her mouth open wide, she knew that would have never happened if Cleo was herself at the moment.

"You must wait before getting too crazy, yes?" The voice belonged to none other than Abbey Bominable. To which Howleen ran and gave her a big hug. "Oh greetings," she greeted with a big smile.

"Hello!" She greeted with a grin in return. "So glad you could make it. Although I'm not too sure where Frankie and Cleo went?"

Clawdeen gave a shrug to Draculaura, "They'll be fine as long as they don't leave our place. Nothing can go wrong if they're inside here with us. It's fine ghoul, relax. We got this."

::~*~::

Probably about a good hour or so into the evening, Frankie and Cleo had calmed down enough and were now just socializing amongst the group, all having a good time so far, but there was just something missing. "Hey, we need to play a game up in this bitch." Frankie suggested. "I mean, 'Truth or Dare' is kinda overrated. Fun as hell, but Cleo and I have played it _soo_ much in the past little while. I say we play, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' – oh and turn down the music please, the others... as in pretty cute guys, will be here soon." She stated politely, in which Clawd told her he would as soon as they got here.

"Is that cool?" He asked, Frankie took a sip of her chosen drink – just some alcohol and mix, nothing specific but good enough.

"Mhmm, yes that's great. Thanks."

"You said pretty cute," Lagoona piped up as Gil held her hand, in which her cheeks didn't lose their rosy redness. "I don't see Heath yet, do you think he's cute? I mean, something _was_ written about you two." She said with a giggle, making reference back to the note that was posted in everyone's locker, which Cleo had screamed about previously.

"Heath _is_ cute," Frankie said bluntly, taking the others for a slight surprise. "I don't deny that at all. He and Jackson are in the same family – I bet that whole family's fucking gorgeous, 'cause those two are pretty steamin'."

Cleo walked up behind Frankie, intentionally giving her booty a big slap - not to hurt her by any means of course, but just to play around. "Frankie just 'cause – hey, nice firm ass there Frankie!" Cleo stole a sip of Frankie's drink after her flattering comment, her beverage of choice happened to be all gone and Clawd knew she probably had more alcohol (this was Cleo...) and more than likely planning on mixing it into the punch bowl.

"Hey Clawdeen, where do you keep Clawd's treats?" Cleo was going to try to get Clawd away from that bowl once and for all – a smirk played upon her face. She definitely was _not _going to use all her alcohol in it, this stuff was expensive – donated by Frankie's mom or not... still. There was no harm in letting the other monsters and Frankie's special normie loosening up. Cleo had a small yet very evil smirk upon her face, waiting for Clawdeen's reply.

"His treats? In the basement with him usually," She joked back with a grin. Upon seeing Clawd's eyes narrow in annoyance, she chuckled and gave his shoulder a pat. "calm your tits, I'm just playing. So... the music is loud right now but we'll turn it down when Jackson gets here, cool?" No one really complained. Well if Heath were here, he might call it 'Furry Beats' that he was listening to.

"So, you like my sexy ass booty, your highness?" Frankie asked with a teasing smile. "I know I like when you smack it." She giggled. Lagoona looked over to Gil, who stared at Cleo and Frankie with his jaw open. She gave him a playful swat.

"I bet you'd like that." She said with a knowing smirk, to which he blushed heavily. "You can't tell me you wouldn't."

"I...I... well, it _is_ rather attractive..." he stammered with a small smirk. "But not as beautiful as you."

She blushed. "Oh Gil."

"Good cover," Clawdeen commented with a wide grin.

::~*~::

"So y'know, you guys will have fun doing what normal teenagers do. Get drunk, have tons of sex, do drugs, it'll be great. Fun as hell. Reminds me of some wicked parties I went to." Jackson gave a smirk as he knew this was his father's other side – Edward Hyde, driving them to Clawd's house for this Holiday party. "But y'know that was totally back when we rode dinosaurs to school and the only entertainment we had, was dirt. Literally."

Deuce looked at Heath inquisitively, but recalling what they were told before by Heath's dad. Right now, they were experiencing the other side of Dr. Jekyll and he had to admit – he could definitely see Holt in there for sure. "Don't forget to grab yourself some ass. I'm sure there's more than enough fine ghouls at this party like say, Frankie Stein, right _son_?_" _He grinned as he saw Jackson's face blush heavily.

"And Abbey, can't forget Abbey." Heath said with a smile. He'd been thinking about her all day.

'_And Cleo.'_ Deuce thought to himself as they pulled up to the home. "Well, have fun and be an asshole – the chicks dig it."

::~*~::

The boys hopped out of the vehicle, said their last 'goodbyes' of the evening, ensured that they would be staying the night – to which Edward said, 'Thank goodness because I plan on getting severely freaky with the wife tonight' as Jackson cringed slightly. Now they were walking down the stone path to the front door of Clawd's home.

Upon the front door swinging open, Frankie greeted them. "Hey Fireballs! Rock Hard and... utter hotness."

Jackson blushed so hard as Frankie addressed him as 'hotness'. But he noticed that Heath was lingering behind him even. So he turned to his cousin with a soft smile. "Hey Heath, don't worry about it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Heath chuckled, "How about Abbey freezing my balls off? That's pretty bad in itself."

Deuce laughed as he casually looked back to Heath, "What, those? No one will notice them missing. They sure as hell don't notice they're there."

Heath narrowed his eyes. "Y'know what? Take off your sunglasses and look in the mirror." Wearing a smirk at what he had said. "I hope whatever ass you get tonight, you'll turn her to stone, then take a picture. A picture lasts longer."

Deuce had an evil grin on his face and his snakes hissed at Heath. "Careful it, might be you." He spoke calmly towards his friend in a playful manner.

"Don't go all gay on my ass." Heath countered back.

"Well I'd be on top, so really it's not necessarily me being gay." Deuce stated, to him his point was valid.

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin and his best friend, it was always funny and entertaining when those two went at it with their banter. "Yes, yes that's usually what happens when you're attracted to the same gender. Both take part and are equally gay." He had to mention.

"Pfftt, say what? Bitch please." Heath turned to Jackson; it seems Jackson was more so on Deuce's side then his.

Frankie leaned against the door frame waiting for the boys. "Get him drunk enough and I doubt he'll care what position he's in." She added in the conversation.

Heath smirked at the sound of Frankie's lovely voice. "Oh sweet cheeks, don't confuse me with you!"

"... true say." Frankie mumbled.

"You'd best not be talking to my ghoul like that. Talk to her like she's royalty." Cleo said walking past the punch bowl. She managed to _ninja_ her way right past Clawd, all because the guys came.

Frankie wore a proud smile on her face. "That's right you son of a whore."

Heath couldn't help but to chuckle at her wording. "You know my mom?" He asked her, enthusiastically.

She laughed, "I'll probably have to soon. Anyway – get your tight," she said as Deuce walked past her. "squishy," as Heath walked past Frankie and into the home. "perfect," she said with a quick grab at Jackson's butt. "asses in here. Oh hell yeah, this is gonna be a _great_ night."

::~*~::

"So, Cleo and I have a few games lined up that we could play. So, there's good old 'Truth or Dare'. But I added a twist. 'Truth, Dare or Drink'. I thought we could play the classic, 'Spin the Bottle'. Also... I was thinking about some 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'."

Sloe-Moe grunted softly, to which Frankie gave a warm smile. "No, no – it's 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. All it is, is everyone's name is written down and put into a container, two names get drawn and they get to go into the closet to do _anything_ they want, for seven minutes."

Sloe-Moe grinned widely. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about too." Frankie agreed with a smirk of her own. "So, I take it we're starting with 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' then?"

Clawd shifted his eyes towards Frankie. The game did sound fun, although he was a little worried about Howleen. She was a smart cookie, so he trusted that if she didn't feel comfortable with it, she'd get out. He just needed to relax and have a fun time at this party.

Cleo smirked when she heard what Frankie had said, she kind of wanted to save Truth or Dare for a small get together. "Let's do this ghoul."

Soon it was Clawdeen's job to write everyone's names down. She had the neatest writing of them all more or less, and a nice lovely plastic container was obtained as she put all the names in and shuffled and shook the container. "Okay, who's picking first?" She asked with a growing smirk.

Howleen skipped over to the bowl, she wanted to be the first to pick out of the bowl. Sticking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth while she dug through the bowl. Pulling out the slip of paper and unfolding. "Frankie." she said out loud. Everyone turned and faced the ghoul, who had an evil smirk upon her face. Howleen stuck her paw back into the bowl she grabbed the second paper. With a small chuckle she read out the other name. "Draculaura." Howleen wanted to know what Frankie was still smiling about, it wasn't Jackson or even Cleo.

Frankie gave a smirk and grinned as she picked up her drink. "Can't leave this out here, I'd be one dry bitch if I did that." She took Draculaura's hand with her other one, the poor vegan vampire's eyes widened. What would go on in that closet again for how long? Seven minutes?

Luckily there was a closet right there in the living room. Well, it was more like a storage space, but it was a 'walk – in' convenient closet - like space. Frankie opened the door and gave a nice smack to Draculaura's bottom. "After you."

Draculaura's jaw dropped as she felt Frankie's hand lay a smack upon it. "Umm..." she froze for a second and then stepped in. Howleen grabbed her iCoffin and began the timer app that was on it. She had it count down from seven minutes. "So... umm... Frankie... where has this wild side been? You're for sure not the Frankie I knew. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just confusing." Draculaura did hope her ghoul understood what she meant by it which was nothing bad and not hurtful. She was just asking a simple question.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Frankie began as she sat down with her drink, taking a rather large sip. "It's... always been here. This is me, the _real_ me. My mother's actually a lot worse than I am, it's why I didn't bring you ghouls over to my house. I didn't know how you'd react and stuff. I mean, this is the real me. Love it or hate it, take it or leave it." Cleo had mentioned to Frankie earlier that if she wanted to find her true friends in life, she needed to be herself and proud of it. "So don't think I'm 'only like this when I drink' or anything like that, this is me. The only thing the alcohol's done for me tonight, is to lessen my fear of being myself."

Draculaura just gave Frankie a loving, friendly hug. "Frankie, ghoul, just be yourself. I had to admit, found it weird that Cleo – out of all people – oh even Heath, were the first people you bring home. I knew you would tell me over time. Frankie, we've been ghoul friends since the first day you came to class, that will always be." Draculaura smiled showing her pearl white fangs.

Frankie gave a grateful smile, "Thanks ghoul." She leaned close, capturing Draculaura's soft pink lips into hers. She tasted sweet and light. Frankie brushed her hair back behind her ear after parting the little kiss with a smirk. "So, what would you say, if I said, 'Bite me'?"

Draculaura giggled when she heard Frankie said 'Bite me'. "Frankie dear, when you become b...bloodless..." Draculaura was getting better, she hardly passed out at the mere mentioning of it. It was more if there was a raw steak in her face dripping blood, or someone cut themselves. That was when she got weak in the knees. "although Frankie, I do nibble." She threw back at her ghoul friend.

Frankie gave a dark smile, "Oh? Is that so?" She leaned in close, nibbling Draculaura's neck, licking it – her hot breath making the very fine hairs on Draculaura's body stand on end. Kissing the now vulnerable ghoul felt thrilling, it felt so great for this good girl to be bad.

Just then a thud was heard on the door. "Seven minutes up! Draculaura picks the next couple!"

Frankie let out an irritated sigh as she backed off Draculaura, still holding her drink in her hand, taking a nice sip from it. "Okay!" She answered, her voice loud enough so they could hear. "What cockblocks..." She muttered, downing what little was left of her drink as she got to her feet, helping the other ghoul up, as they both exited the spacious 'closet'.

Draculaura just stared at the ghoul who had been kissing her, why did that give her a thrill? She was totally into males, the male she had her eyes on in the room they were entering more specifically. Her face turning red as the door slowly opened, she shifted her eyes around the room. Everyone seemed to be asking the same question – without using their words. _What had gone on in there?_

She calmly waited for Frankie to leave the closet first, no point in pushing her way out. That would make the other monster, plus one special normie really wonder what had gone on in there. That was the best part, no telling – it was up to their wild minds. By reading simple body language, they could probably tell if both were comfortable with it or not.

Draculaura watched as Frankie walked over to Cleo and the guys. _'Of course Cleo would be with the guys.'_ She thought to herself, walking towards the bowl of names. She didn't mean it like it sounded though, Clawd was a dude and Cleo was his ghoulfriend so, obviously Cleo would be with the guys to be with her man. Taking a deep sigh she grabbed her first pick, a smile and then a chuckle past her lips. "Frankie. Wow! Seems, you're getting action tonight ghoulfriend." Draculaura grinned.

Digging through the bowl, kind of hopping she didn't pull her name out again – she grabbed her second pick. Her jaw dropped before reading the second name out, she would have never seen that coming. She was hoping that the monster be alright with their name being called. "... Cleo." She finale said out loud.

A huge grin appeared on Cleo's face, she wouldn't have said it out loud – but she kind of wanted this. She wanted to know if Frankie Stein was all talk, or she would back up the way she acted. Cleo held out her hand for Frankie to take, when their hands touched Cleo pulled Frankie close behind her. Cleo swore she felt Frankie grab her butt.

"Damn! I would love to see what goes on there... I gotta say." Heath blurted out as the door had closed.

"Me too." Clawd mumbled, he kind of wanted to see how hot it be if anything like he was picturing happen.

_'__Mhmm, me too.'_ Deuce thought to himself, he swore he said it out loud – but no one looked his way so he was safe - for now.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	19. XIX

**A / n: Hey all! So, that was a pretty big last chapter, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed it, because there's more to come, so please – enjoy!**

**Warning: Things could get quite PG, xD Nothing over the T rating of course, but just thought I'd warn to say I did more or less. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XIX**

After pulling Cleo into the closet, and shutting the door – Frankie leaned the other ghoul up against it, her feminine curves pressing against the other. "I'm _so_ fucking glad I didn't have to wait all night to have a feel at Miss de Nile." She said with a dark, yet rather intoxicated smirk.

Without Cleo saying another word, Frankie's lips pressed against hers so sensually. "Technically, this isn't like... cheating right?" She asked cautiously, but went right back to pecking those soft lips of Cleo's. "I mean, you're in a relationship, I'm hopefully about to be in one, and quite frankly – bahahahah, that'd probably be the name of a brother if I had one... what was I talking about again? Right! Honestly, I'm pretty tipsy so... I think we're good!"

Her hands traced down the familiar female physique. Squeezing and gripping here and there – especially her tight bottom. Nothing felt more thrilling right now.

Cleo let out a small chuckle as she kissed Frankie's lips; she had to admit Frankie's lips were very soft. "No it's not cheating; he knows it's a game. I think as long as I'm not pregnant at the end by you, you'll be fine." Cleo let her hands follow Frankie's body, pulling Frankie by her hips, significantly closer. "You taste like peach, that is amazing lip gloss." Cleo said taking a breath from kissing for a second, then placing another kiss on her.

Frankie grinned as she reached her warm hand to the small of Cleo's back. Her hand seeping underneath the shirt the other was wearing, snaking slowly up her back, unhooking her bra. "You are so fine. You're a goddess." Frankie whispered heatedly. Once the bra was unhooked, the feeling of her breast came to be.

Cleo grinned at Frankie's wording. _'Finally someone else gets it.'_ Cleo thought to herself as she let the straps of her bra fall off her arm. "So Frankie has a wild side, I see. I love it." Cleo pulled Frankie's head close, licking the bottom lip before sliding her tongue inside the other ghoul's mouth.

Frankie grinned as she pinned Cleo to the door of the closet. "A little wild side never hurt anyone. Although I'm kinda thirsty," she giggled, leaning in to plant kisses along Cleo's showing collarbone and neck.

Cleo wrapped her arms around Frankie, she did wish Jackson luck in the future with this one – she was wild and amazing. Cleo started to go red in the face when her shirt slid down to reveal a bare perky breast.

Frankie actually licked from just above Cleo's breast, up to her neck and hovering there, until there was a knock on the door – signaling time was up. Frankie backed away from Cleo, to let her re – strap her bra up before opening the door.

Cleo made sure her bra was back on perfectly, and also made sure her hair wasn't all messed up. "Okay ready ghoul?" Cleo asked taking the door knob in hand, placing one last kiss on Frankie's lips. "Yum, peaches, think it might be my new favorite fruit." Cleo joked; this ghoul would still love her grapes.

"Why thank you," She smirked. "Alright Cleo... you pick now."

Cleo slapped Frankie's butt as they walked out of the closet, she made her way over to the bowl of names. Cleo stuck her hand inside the bowl and dug around, grabbing the first name. Cleo let out a small chuckle. "Frankie... sorry it's not you hun, it's Abbey." Cleo put the piece of paper to the side and began digging for the second choice; she was hoping it wasn't Frankie this time. Pulling out her second pick she wore a shocked look on her face. "Heath. Or as Frankie would say 'Fire balls.'" Cleo couldn't help but chuckle, grabbing a big sip of her drink.

Before Heath could say anything, he was being dragged off to the closet, the door being slammed, and him being pushed up against the hard wall, Abbey pressing her lips to his. Normally he'd probably stop to inquire, but this was one of those 'way too good to be true' moments so he didn't question it.

Seven minutes turned into twelve as a knock was finally placed on the door, Heath felt that Abbey more or less cleared out his oxygen – leaving him truthfully breathless. She strode out of the closet confidently with a huge smile, Heath looked as if his breath were taken away.

Abbey Bominable reached into the container. "Deuce..." She read off, reaching in again. "Jackson."

Deuce was a bit shocked at that, but it was Jackson so he really didn't have a problem with it. Deuce gave Jackson a small push towards to closet. Deuce was definitely not expecting anything wild, he was just dealing with the cards that were dealt.

Jackson left Frankie sitting where she was, as he got up and gave a shrug. What was there possibly to lose? It was only Deuce. They entered the closet and had a seat. "So, have you talked to Cleo yet?"

Deuce let out a sigh and shock his head. "When would I have gotten the chance Jackson. She was either in here or she's been by Clawd's side." Deuce hoped he didn't sound snappy. "Sorry, it's just I don't even know what to say to her. Like I do... but I don't."

Jackson nodded. "I totally understand, hmm... well how about when we leave here... I'll ask her to come out into the kitchen, I'll brief her on you wanting to talk to her... then you slip out to the kitchen, maybe go for a quick walk and talk to her about it? We'll keep the game rolling so no one gets suspicious if you want?" This was rather risky and he knew it, but best friends did this type of thing for one another.

A smiled appeared across Deuce's lips. "Thank you Jackson, I believe it'll work." Deuce pulled Jackson into a quick hug to show his thanks. Deuce began to wonder if Holt would ever do anything like this for his friends...

::~*~::

Cleo left Frankie and Clawdeen's side; she found it a bit weird Jackson had asked her to talk alone. She began to think it was so Jackson could talk to her about Frankie. Cleo poured some more juice into the cup just before walking into the kitchen. "Hey Jackson, what's up?" Cleo took a seat in the first chair near her. Her eyes shifted around the room, she had to admit this was very close to her dream kitchen.

She turned her attention back to Jackson, who at this moment seemed to be kind of tired but more rested than normal. Cleo grabbed a grape out of the bowl on the table and popped it into her mouth. "What is it you wanted to talk about Jackson?" She wanted to make sure she was right why he asked her in here before start talking about Frankie and then make a fool of herself.

He gave her a soft smile. "Well, I wanted to talk to you... about a certain someone." He stepped pretty close to her, it was only because he didn't want to chance anyone hearing this. "This someone will be here in just a moment to talk to you. I only have a couple pieces of advice to give, would you like to hear it?" No sense in telling her if she didn't want to or cared to know.

Cleo had to admit she was a little creeped out – not the bad 'creeped' but more so... estranged? Jackson hardly talked to people normally. Although hearing what he had to say would probably be a good thing. Cleo nodded her head; she could tell he wanted to keep things quite so she just nodded her head.

"First of all, I wouldn't stay in the kitchen here when that certain someone arrives to talk to you – I'd go outside, maybe you two go out on a walk or something? Anyway, my second piece of advice is this, end previous things, before starting new ones." He gave her a supportive smile. "That's all, and here he is." Deuce appeared behind Cleo, playfully covering her eyes, but then letting go.

Jackson took that as his cue to leave, and he did.

Cleo turned around and saw who was behind her; a huge smile appeared across her face. Pulling him into a gracious hug. Now it all made sense to what Jackson had been saying. "Hey," Cleo said in almost a whisper, so only Deuce could hear.

"Why hello there Miss de Nile, pleased to be your acquaintance." He told her with a flirtatious kiss of her hand, to which she blushed heavily. "I would like to talk to you... shall we go for a walk?" No harm in asking, worse she could say was 'no' but even still, he was highly confident she wouldn't turn him down.

Cleo could fell her heart going crazy. "Sounds like fun." Cleo took Deuce's hand and led him towards the back kitchen door. "Anywhere in mind?" Cleo asked opening the door. She was glad that she got alone time with Deuce, that was one thing she was scared that would not happen.

He wasn't too sure on the location actually. "Well, I think the park is close to here. Wanna go there?" He asked, a very charming smile upon his face.

Cleo nodded, not knowing how far the park was even though she was going to take as much time with Deuce as she could. "Yeah, that would be fine with me." Cleo wished she could see Deuce's eyes, although she knew why he wore those shades.

"After you," he commented as he let Cleo lead the way to the back door of the home, considering they'd both have to pass Clawd if they used the front, and walked up a flight of stairs and out the back door. "So I was... I was thinking." He began sheepishly as the crisp night air chilled them nicely. "About... you and I, maybe? Definitely, no wait – I'm nervous. I guess you do that to me ghoul."

Cleo went red in the face, she was now speechless. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" She managed to put her thoughts together.

"Well... I kinda wanted to talk about us, yet... you and Clawd, y'know what I mean?" He asked hesitantly, almost as if he were confused about this himself.

Sadly she knew what he was trying to say, moving towards the park bench. "You want me to pick one." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him beside her. She had to admit this was a total different side of Deuce she had never seen before. She kind of liked it.

"Cleo," he began as they sat upon the park bench. "you are too good, to make a bad choice. Y'know what I mean?" She gave a nod, but not quite sure of what he was trying to say to her. "I just know that if you were to be my ghoulfriend, I'd want you to be mine all mine so I could parade you around and show you off, as the Queen you've always wanted to be – and to me, will always be. You haven't been treated like one lately, y'know, I'm sure – with your sister all power – hungry. Maybe I could be the one to fix it, y'know? We _both_ deserve to be exclusive to one another."

Cleo could not help but smile at those words, to her that sounded like the best thing on the planet. She could very well be Deuce's Queen and he could be her Knight 'In shining armor'. "Deuce, that does sound wonderful, believe me. I have thought about it. I'm just scared. Clawdeen and I are just becoming friends; I don't wanna mess that up. I'm scared she might think I was using her brother, I swear I'm not though." Cleo curled into Deuce's strong arms, thinking out loud. "I will talk to Clawd, break it off. I find Clawd and myself are not connecting like we used to. Plus I know another ghoul who is dying – see what I did there, she is already dead... bahahahah. Anyways I know a ghoul who would love a chance with Clawd. Trust me I can tell even though she acts like she doesn't care, she totally does." Cleo know deep down down she and Clawdeen would work things out, eventually perhaps, also she could tell Clawd had been feeling the same way. Plus being in Deuce's arms was where Cleo really wanted to be, so why deny it any longer?

"And there's nothing more I could possibly want, but to be with you." He told her with a tender kiss, leaving the usually talkative ghoul, at a perfect loss for words.

::~*~::

Draculaura and Clawd had been picked to go in the closet for seven minutes, so following the game rules – they walked in. There wasn't much for words being said between them, for about a minute or so, nothing was said. Draculaura started it off by planting a kiss on the man that was before her, the rest was a bit of a blur. For the whole seven minutes both monster's lips were together, only coming apart for air now and then.

Clawd didn't seem to understand what he was feeling at the moment compared to how he usually felt. He and Cleo made out a few times but when they kissed it never made him feel like _this_.

Clawd let out a small growl when he heard Clawdeen knock on the door saying time was up. He made sure they both were straightened up before opening the door. Just then Cleo and Deuce walked in the front back door, she noticed Clawd and Draculaura walking out of the closet.

Clawd acted like they just talked, because he thought like any other ghoul, she'd be pretty pissed off and possessive. Cleo stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She then moved towards the stairs hoping Clawd took the hint she wanted to talk. Clawd did take the hint well and followed her up the stairs. Cleo was sitting on his bed, just... trying to find the words.

"I'm not mad Clawd, I need to talk though..." Cleo said patting the bed beside her.

_'Oh good.' _Clawd thought to himself as took the seat beside her. "Then what's this about?" He had to admit; he couldn't help but to continue thinking about Draculaura and the hot make – out scene that just happened.

"Clawd, please don't be angry. I just, I think it's best if we go our different ways. I find we're into other people and before it gets any further, before either one of us make a mistake, we should stop it, the going further... before it has a chance to start." Cleo looked at his face and noticing it wore a small shocked look but he was willing to listen at least. "I know you like someone Clawd, I'm fine with that. I just wanted to let you know I like someone too. I think we both need to let this go and just be happy. Happy for one another."

Clawd gave Cleo a hug, not really having words to say. He knew she was trying to tell him every nicely that she wanted the relationship to end. "Cleo as long as you promise it will not be too weird between us; I think I can agree with what you're saying."

"Thank you for understanding Clawd." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I promise little to no weirdness between us." Clawd watched as Cleo began to walk away. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned and ran back to Clawd giving him one last hug as a couple.

"I'll be here if that guy ever hurts you, even though I have a feeling he won't." Clawd mumbled in Cleo's ear. Cleo wore a smile on her face, she was glad they could at least try to be friends. Civil at the very least.

"Thank you so much Clawd." She broke the hug and headed back towards the stairs.

::~*~::

Much later that evening, Clawdeen asked Heath nicely if he'd 'kick everyone out' for her. To accomplish this, he told everyone only the 'Cleaning Crew' would stay behind, which consisted of Frankie, Draculaura, Heath himself, Jackson, Deuce and Cleo. Of course that was his way of getting everyone else out of the home who weren't staying the night.

As the incredibly nice guy Clawd was, he offered to drive the other monsters home to ensure their safety. Whilst he was gone, Clawdeen looked over to Cleo and Deuce. They looked so... _happy_ just being next to one another. That's what a relationship was all about and she knew it. "Hey, guys?" She addressed them, Cleo did look scared at first, but she softened her expression. "We have a guest room in the basement, that you two can stay in for the night. I mean... what Clawd doesn't see, won't hurt him. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

Deuce gave a soft smile and Cleo got up to give Clawdeen a grateful hug. "Yes, I do. Thanks."

"It's cool, c'mon, it's pretty big and awesome – I'll show you." As she led them downstairs, Frankie wrapped her arms around Jackson, who had to hold her from almost falling over – she didn't plan that pounce attack very well.

"Hey there," He greeted with a grin as she kissed his lips softly. "so, where are you staying tonight?"

"Wherever you are, of course." She told him with a sincere smile, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me."

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	20. XX

**A / n: Well, well! Here we are. It's the last chapter! Thanks so much for sticking with it and giving it a chance to the end. My lovely co – writer, L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m and I thank you _soo_ much for reading our story! As I've said before, we have a few ideas up our sleeves, some might be on my account, others on hers. So I hope you stay tuned as to what else we write! Although I'll warn you, I've been listening to some songs that remind me of AbbeyxHeath so... who knows what might come out next ;) Thanks again guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestones<strong>

**XX**

"Ughh, what the hell?" Frankie Stein mumbled as she looked down to see her right hand missing. "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." She sat up, regretting it because of a pounding, seeping headache that plagued her. She smiled when she saw Jackson next to her, still softly asleep, but then her eyes widened. There was her right hand, rubbing Jackson's butt oh – so – affectionately. "You little bitch, get back here." She cursed, as her hand declined her offer with a wave of the index finger, continuing to rub Jackson's backside.

She grabbed her hand and got up slowly, more or less unpacking her purse to find her sewing kit and now it was time to get to work.

Stitching and sewing came naturally to her of course. She and her mother were in the midst of a project. Well, sort of. They'd catch up on ghoul stuff and knit together. They were currently knitting blankets for the newborns at the hospital not too far from where they lived. They'd be nice and warm as well as even more sweet and precious, if that were possible.

After finishing up with her hand (holding the stubborn hand between her knees), she thought back to last night, which she didn't quite remember too much about it. She remembered that she was a hell of a lot more loose with the amount of alcohol she consumed but other than that, along with making out with Cleo, Jackson, maybe Toralei or Meowlody too? - the only thing that stuck out in her mind was saying something about 'all the pussy' she was getting that night, in which she _had_ to brag about to Heath. Oh well, it kept them occupied for the time being.

Although going to bed next to Jackson and waking to him still there, made her insides tingle. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside with the thought. Hot blush creeping up to her cheeks to display for all to see. Frankie was quite thankful that no one saw it, so she could blush freely without worrying about anyone noticing it.

"Good morning," his voice sent shivers down her spine. "how are you feeling?" He asked thoughtfully.

She turned around with a slight sigh but happily resumed where she was before, lying down next to Jackson Jekyll. "I feel tired, kinda headachey but... I'll be fine." She said with a smile, turning on her side as she looked into those familiar eyes.

He chuckled, which puzzled her – but she remained attentive. "So, I guess it'd be pointless in asking you... if you remember 'taking a leak' in Clawd's mother's garden last night?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no... I didn't..."

"Oh but you did." He told her with a laugh, remembering it very well. It was probably one of the best things about the previous night, except lying down next to the female his heart steadily beat wild for. "Heath mentioned going to the bathroom – doesn't help he was intoxicated too, but he said he had to 'take a leak' and suddenly you needed to as well."

"Oh joy..." She stated, figuring what would probably come out of Jackson's mouth next.

He smirked, "So then... you told Heath that his 'Great Balls of Fire' were too hot for the bathroom, so you made him go outside. Well, once he... started urinating, you were _very_ fascinated. You even... poked... his nether region as he was trying to 'drain the lizard' and he ended up urinating up the side of the house."

Her eyes widened upon hearing this. "Oh shit... I'm almost scared to ask what happened next."

A laugh escaped his soft lips, just shaking his head. "It's okay, you don't have to ask. I'm going to tell you." Letting out a groan, Frankie nuzzled into Jackson as he continued to tell her the rest of the events. "So, then Heath told you that you should appreciate how he can just 'whip it out and go anywhere' and well... suddenly you thought this was a challenge and you told him that you were going to do it. When he asked you about underwear, you openly told him that you weren't wearing any..."

Frankie laughed, what else could she do? "Alright... so I'm a bit of a handful."

Jackson shushed her, his index finger to her lips, in which she planted a small kiss upon it. Both of them blushing wildly. "Oh it doesn't end there though," she sighed and buried her face back into his chest. "so after that you... 'found a nice private place' in Mrs. Wolf's garden, squishing a few of her flowers as you began to urinate."

"Oh my..."

"And well, after getting you and Heath back in the house... you two wanted fast food, so poor Clawd gave me the keys to his vehicle and told me to take you two there. So... I did. At least I know how to run a vehicle, even if I don't exactly have a license yet... but anyway, so I had to take you two out, to get you fast food, we got back here and all went to bed. So... I guess it wasn't that bad of a night. Could've certainly been worse I suppose." Frankie blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, if you say so." She shrugged, but listened to his healthy heart beating. It's natural rhythm she found to be very comforting. Just then Jackson's stomach rumbled and he heavily blushed. "Ooh, sounds like you're hungry."

"Ughh, maybe." He admitted with a soft chuckle, but his face red with embarrassment. How was his stomach rumbling, attractive in any way? Right, it wasn't.

She gave a warm smile, "Hey, don't be ashamed, my stomach's been growling for an hour now." Frankie then had an idea come to mind. "You wanna come to my place for breakfast?"

Jackson didn't think that sounded like a bad idea. "Sure, I suppose. If it won't be imposing or anything." He felt more reassured when she kissed his cheek, still smiling. "Can we... walk there? I need to talk to you about something really important."

Nodding, she sat up in the guest bed they had occupied for the night. "Yes, of course."

::~*~::

"So... are you like, Clawd? Like... an athlete where you actually enjoy walking and other healthy crap?" Frankie mused with a smile. Jackson shrugged in response.

"Not overly, I look after myself but... yeah. I … uh, Frankie I... want to be completely honest with you." He assured her that it wouldn't be something bad, he just wanted to get her... view on this particular situation.

Frankie was almost positive she knew exactly where this conversation was headed, but she didn't want to just make assumptions or to jump ahead of herself, so she let him continue onward. "Of course, I understand."

He brought his soft hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously, how should he word this? "Well... you... you know there's not just... me, right?" This was such a strange thing to explain. "Look, if you wanna turn around and run right now, I wouldn't blame you one single bit."

Instead of running away, Frankie Stein took Jackson's hand in hers. "I read this book once, based on transformation. I... I think I understand."

Before getting too hopeful, he decided it would be best to explain to Frankie just, out and out. "So, I have this other side to me. You may have met him once... Holt Hyde."

Frankie chuckled, "Yeah, all of Monster High knows Holt Hyde. It's... really kinda hard to believe that, he's you and you're him. You're both the same person. It's... bewildering." Her thumb caressed his hand affectionately.

"It started out that... loud music was the transition tool. The thing that made me change to him. It still is like that... and I talked to my father who has the... same thing. The same transformation... gene, that I do. So... he knows. He really understands. I never felt like I could connect to my father before, and now – I do. I relate to him more than anyone. It's... kinda cool. I guess..." He was still personally waiting for Frankie to say she wanted nothing to do with this 'freak show' but... she didn't say anything really. Just absorbing the concept and everything he was telling her.

"It's great that you're closer to your dad though, that's awesome." She beamed, a bright smile upon her face.

Jackson smiled too. "Yeah, it is... but anyway, my dad has the same thing. He said that eventually we'll have our own transformation schedule. Probably, me by day and... Holt by night." He stopped in his tracks and took Frankie's other hand. This was a risky move out in public – concerned the nagging voice in the back of his mind, but he actually ignored it right now, focusing on the point he wanted to make. "I swear Frankie, I will do whatever I can. No wait..."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "It's okay," she expressed, caressing his cheek tenderly. "take your time and say what you feel."

He let out a soft sigh as his hand caressed hers. "Holt and I, will try to give you all the affection and attention you both need and deserve because, we adore you. So, Holt and I will be here, if you choose to be with us that is."

She thought about it for a moment, being with not just Jackson – but Holt too? That could be quite a heavy load, especially for a ghoul who never really had a steady boyfriend before. Now she'd have... two steady boyfriends? She gave her head a shake from the thoughts, those tiny details could be worked out later.

All Frankie knew was that she wanted to be right here, in Jackson or Holt's arms. She belonged with him, or so she figured since she felt so incredibly strongly about _them_. "I would love to be with you... both."

::~*~::

Jackson took a bit of a deep breath as they approached Frankie's beautiful, yet humble home. He'd be meeting her parents for the first time and he wasn't quite sure what to expect, other than the fact that his Aunt Summer said Frankie's mom was 'out there' like her. It was a good warning at least, he wouldn't be surprised if she came out with anything racy.

Frankie grinned, "Oh c'mon, they'll love you!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her home excitedly. "Hey Mom! We're here!" She then looked to Jackson with a blush on her face, "Sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay Frankie," He reassured with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

They walked into the home, Frankie opening the front door to the smell of breakfast cooking. Yum! "Oh! So this is the sexy, nerdy normie who has a wild side?" Eva asked, emphasizing her question with the spatula in her hand. Jackson blushed heavily and Frankie just shook her head.

"Yes mother, but he has a name. It's Jackson Jekyll and... he's my boyfriend." He gave a slightly awkward smile and wave towards her mother.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stein." He greeted as Eva returned the greeting, but went back to preparing the delicious breakfast that would soon be placed on the table and ready for them to eat.

Soon Frankie's father came into the kitchen, he sensed that Jackson was the intellectual type and soon they were having an in – depth conversation at the dining table about timeless great literature. Meanwhile Frankie was helping her mother in the kitchen. "Oh dear, looks like your father has a new B.F.F." She joked with a giggle as she set up the plates with a wholesome breakfast on each one.

"Yeah, pretty much." She agreed with a chuckle as she placed her mother and father's plates at the table, coming back into the kitchen for her own but her mother wouldn't let her take Jackson's plate for some strange reason. Shrugging it off, Frankie grabbed a nice glass of juice and made her way to the dining room table.

Just then Frankie looked down at her waffle, in the shape of a 'penis' with whipped cream trailing from the 'tip'. Jackson tried not to laugh as it was more ironic considering exactly what happened to Frankie the previous night.

His own eyes widened when his waffles were set down in front of him, two round waffles, whipped cream piled on top of them both with a single cherry on top of each one. The entire dish signifying 'perky breasts'. Eva smiled, "So, what's new?"

Frankie blushed wildly looking at her boyfriend's plate, "MOTHER!"

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**

_**The End**_


End file.
